Scarred
by Yaoi-and-Arson
Summary: Two brothers decide to move back home to Twilight  Town in pursuit of brighter days. After heart crushing realization hits Cloud, he turns to someone new to help numb the pain. As for Roxas, who will help him get over his fear of fire? Rated M. Beware.
1. The Move

'**Tis a new story for your reading pleasure! Have a heart and see it through, will you? It's a Cleon/AkuRoku fic rated M for language and lemons and such. Eh, that's it. Okay R&R please! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: Does not own!**

Scarred

**Axel**

I swung my back pack over my shoulder and snatched my keys off the counter.

"See you mom," I said walking past the living room on my way to the front door. Something caught my eye.

"Have a good day, dear," she responded as is routine for us.

I took a couple steps back halting at the edge of the room where my mom was sipping her coffee and casually watching the morning news.

There was a sense of panic strewn across the screen. Somewhere near the coast several life boats were fleeing towards a team of Navy ships that were drawn back at a safe distance.

"So what's going on here?"

"Oh, it's so sad. There was an explosion on a ferry off the Coast of Destiny Islands. Apparently it had been running between the two main islands and the mainland for almost twenty years before this. Look at all that smoke! Doesn't it break your heart?" she asked as the camera shifted to the massive crowd of people watching the spectacle from the shore line.

"Yeah," I mumbled staring at the screen.

"Apparently the mortality rate is already up to seventeen and the injury rate is almost fifty!"

To be honest, it didn't faze me. I know this sort of thing is supposed to touch the hearts of people all around the world but when I see something like this, it just fascinates me really.

"Well what caused it?" I asked locked onto the mantra of concerned people. There was a string of worried mumbling as in the distance the lights went completely out aboard the distressed vessel.

"Well at first they thought there was a problem with the mechanics of the ship but then it was reported that the explosion started from the main hold so they suspect foul play."

"Hm…."

By the time of day I could tell that this wasn't a live recording. The dark night had been set ablaze by the turmoil. Countless search lights from ships and helicopters lit the bay circling hopelessly. Tufts of fire surged through only some of the visible windows licking at the glass like a dog begging to be let outside. The wind played with the mass of smoke, bending it and twisting it; molding it like clay before it disappeared into the abyss above. It was breath taking.

"Axel, should I be letting you watch this?" mom asked eyeing me cautiously.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," I said wiping a bit of drool from the corner of my mouth.

"Okay, but sometimes I worry," she said with a 'tisk' in her voice.

I smirked, "Later mom," I said turning on foot back towards the door.

"You drive careful!" She shouted after me.

Unlocking my car door I silently wondered what it was like being in a real fire. If I burn my finger on the stove it tingles for a couple days and if I drink scalding hot coffee things taste funny for a while, but to actually be completely engulfed in flames? That sounds…..

**Roxas: One month later**

I awoke in a cold sweat. This room was _far too hot! _Getting off my tired ass I crossed the room and opened a window pushing the screen to the other side so I could hang my head out of it for a second. I smelled rain against bark; the bark of thousands of trees. That's right, I was home again. Actually, I was in some near empty apartment with my brother in the town I was born in. And according to the clock on my cell phone, or the one on that tower peaking above the other buildings, it was 5:15….ish. Great. Well, maybe I could use an early start. After all, the last time I saw this place was seven years ago.

I cracked my aching neck and back hoping it would relieve them some. No such luck. We'd gotten in late last night and all of our stuff wasn't supposed to arrive until this evening which left me to sleep on my new hardwood floor using laundry for pillows and blankets. I don't know if you've ever slept on a hardwood floor, but it's not as fun as it sounds.

Grabbing jeans and a T shirt out of my little nest I threw them on and shot Cloud a quick text telling him I'd be going before slipping on my shoes and walking out the patio door. This sucks. I don't even have my skate board to go exploring with! And what way do I go? I don't remember this part of town at all!

I decided to head toward that tower. If I get to the station I know I can find my way around and luckily we didn't live too far from it. Entering a neighborhood I followed a curved road hoping it would let me out on the other side. Unfortunately it looped around leading me straight back to the apartment complex. So that sucks. I retraced my steps deciding to turn at another road. First thing I'm doing when I make it down town is finding a coffee shop.

After winding through the area for at least thirty minutes I found myself exactly where I started. AGAIN! Okay, that's weird. I hate this neighborhood! One more try! This time I was determined! Entering the maze of houses hopefully for the last time, I walked along looking for a road I hadn't tried yet. Since I didn't want to go through the same shit as the last two times though, I tried my luck opening the gate to someone's back yard and jumping their fence winding my way through people's back yards until I came to a new road I was sure I'd never been on. It's like six in the morning on a Monday and the sun is just rising, okay? I'm sure no one saw me.

I glanced up at the tower. It was much closer now! A little more confident I continued on the road dreaming happily of the warm beverage soon to be in my belly. Paradise! After another forty five minutes of walking however, pretty much all of that confidence was lost. Where the fuck am I?

I quickened my pace as the houses grew taller and more expensive looking. I really think the neighborhood decided to eat me and now I'm lost in some kind of wealthy house purgatory! Crap! I'm not ready to die!

As I thought that I came across what looked like a main road. Finally! Maybe now I can get someone to help me! Running to my freedom the last of the houses broke away revealing… My apartment complex? FUCK! WHERE THE FUCK AM I? WONDERLAND? GAAHHH!

I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against a nearby lamp post hitting it with a clenched fist softly but angrily. Maybe I should give up.

"Do you need help?" a very sarcastic voice asked probably having seen my entire display.

"Yes!" I screeched, my eyes shooting open, "How do I get to the closest coffee shop?" I burst out turning to face whomever it was that took pity on me. Ooooh. That figures.

"Oh I don't know, I don't go to coffee shops. Fuu?"

"Edison," Responded the girl next to him.

"Edison?" asked the sarcastic ass who addressed me first.

"Oh yeah! You go straight for a while then turn AFTER the neighborhood y'know? Then you take your first left and right on Edison and it's like right there y'know," Added the last of the bunch.

"Great thanks!" I said attempting to walk away. Of all the people I could run into first, it had to be Seifer, the guy who beat me up in elementary school every day.

"Waaait," he called after me. Weird even that sounded sarcastic.

Despite my better judgment I stopped, "Deja vu," Fuu stated in that monotone voice of hers.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that. I know you from somewhere, right?" he asked approaching me.

"I don't know," I said not turning. I didn't want him to get a good look at me.

"Oh I think you know," he said spinning me, "We used to go to school together."

"God damn it how did you know?" I asked angrily. What an angry morning!

"Well shrimp you didn't grow much for one," he said, "You're not very sentimental, are you?"

I just glanced at him questioningly.

"You didn't keep in contact with anyone after you left. Not even those friends of yours."

"Well, when you're nine it's hard," I snapped.

"Whatever. You're going to get raped if you keep wandering around aimlessly at dawn. Next time stay home. Come on guys," he commanded adjusting his back pack before the three of them walked away in the opposite direction.

Okay, well that wasn't fun and now my feet are dying due to almost two hours of stupid pointless walking. Let's ponder this for a second. Now I know where the nearest coffee shop is, but is it really worth it to go? I glanced at the rising sun, bright and obnoxious. There were birds fighting in the grassy courtyard of the apartment building. Coffee….. Yeah, worth it.

**Cloud**

I tipped the movers as they were leaving. There were boxes everywhere and the apartment looked like crap but at least we had furniture now. And my bike! Big bonus! It wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow!

"Should we start unpacking?" Roxas asked eyeing a mountain of unmarked boxes so high it nearly touched the celling. I shuddered. We'd have to take care of that eventually.

"Nope," I said pulling my cell phone from my pocket, "We have somewhere to be."

"We do? Where?"

"None of my old friends except Tifa know we moved back here, so she decided we're going to surprise them tonight."

"So why do I have to come?" he asked bitterly.

"What else are you going to do? Sit here and watch T.V. all night? Good luck finding it," I pointed out. Again he eyed the mountain of boxes. Where ever it was, it wasn't revealing it's self without a fight.

"Fine," he groaned, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Zack's place," I said casually.

"Zack's place….?" Roxas questioned.

"Yeah, you remember Zack. We used to be inseparable."

"Of course I remember Zack. I just didn't know you even kept in contact with him after we moved."

How could I not? Zack was my oldest friend. We'd known each other practically from birth. In fact, I have a confession to make. After the ferry explosion, I was lost and scared. My parents were dead and my brother was hurt but I was safe at home. I thought I lost them, so I called Zack because he was the only one left that I….. Never mind, I guess. But that phone call got me through Roxas' hospitalization. He managed to give me a little hope, and that's, as bad as it sounds, most of the reason I decided to move back. I figured it'd make both Roxas and I a little happier if we left the island. Left behind the bad memories, never had to see that stretch of sea that became our parent's graves. But the reason I chose Twilight town? Old friends, new hope. Dang, I kinda made myself sad. I hope it wasn't a mistake.

I ignored him and quickly scanned my contacts. T: Tifa, I pressed call.

"_Hey there!"_

"Well we're done moving for the most part. Is it too early to come over?"

"_Already? It's only six! That was fast! Well everyone who matters is here so go ahead! You sure you don't want a ride?"_

"No, that's okay, we've got it covered. Just tell me where I'm going once I hit his apartments."

"_Oh, it's the second building from the entrance. I'll make everyone go outside so you can find us."_

"Alright, thanks."

"_No problem! See you soon!"_

"Bye."

"Have a nice little conversation?" asked my little brother.

"Yep," I said repocketing my cell phone, "Let's go."

We grabbed the helmets I'd made a point of finding before the destruction of my apartment and hopped on my bike. I missed my baby, man it felt good just turning the key.

It was a short drive to Zack's apartments really. I took a taxi to check it out earlier; they looked way nicer than ours. We entered the open gate and rounded the first building. There was a small group of people gathered on the lawn of the second building drinking and laughing. That must be our party.

I saw every single one of their heads turn as I parallel parked right in front of them. I turned off my bike. Okay, moment of truth. Roxas got off first, tearing off his helmet and ruffling his hair. Unfortunately he wasn't blessed with my uncanny ability to never get helmet hair. I swung my leg over the bike and removed my own helmet.

"Hi," I said raising one hand as a sort of greeting.

"No way. CLOUD!" called my best friend who jumped up and nearly tackled me.

"H-hey!" I said patting him on the back. I just had to smile, it's been seven years since the last time he hugged me.

"I can't believe you're here! So are you-"

"Hey spikey! You finally decided to come home!" Reno cut him off as we joined the group.

"Yep. I see you're exactly the same as I left you," I responded.

"Why mess with perfection?"

"Perfection doesn't drink until it throws up on its girlfriend," I said bluntly.

"Hey, perfection was young once too you know," he said laughing at the memory.

"Alright, it's my turn," Tifa said pushing past the red head and wrapping her arms around my neck, "You don't know how happy I am that you're back," she said in my ear. It gave me a chill, but then again, it was Tifa.

We stayed that way for a second before she noticed my awkward little clone standing behind me.

"Wow Roxas! You're like, practically a man! Jesus, how'd that happen?" she asked ruffling his hair.

"What! There's no way that's Roxas!" Zack shouted. "Let's see, seven years," He started counting on his fingers, "thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen- Oh my God you are Roxas. Dang grandpa just calm down and be young for a while!"

"Zack, you're twenty two. If I'm a grandpa then you're Zeus."

"I am pretty godly, aren't I," he said with a cocky smirk.

"Hey, Sora's sixteen. Why don't I call him so Roxas has someone to talk with while he's here?" asked… wait, who the hell is that?

"Oh Cloud! I didn't get the chance to tell you about her!" Zack beamed standing next of the girl in question, "This is Aerith, my girlfriend."

I swear to god it got colder, but even so I could feel my heart melt. The world slowed down as if time had granted me a moment to stew in this new realization. Girlfriend? Why does it surprise me that Zack has a girlfriend? I mean, I always knew he was- not like me. The weight of the situation fully hit me.

There have been many occasions in our past where I hit Zack and he deserved it. At this point though, I had to hold myself back from kicking him right in the stomach. Why? It's not his fault. Its mine. Completely. Only in my mind would Zack hug me the way I wanted it and say to me that he'd never let go and that he'd wash away all the bad memories. I feel sick. Now, more than ever, I want to talk to mom. I wanted to cry but I didn't. That's not me.

Time picked up again.

"She's too cute to be your girlfriend," I said in an attempt to hide my disappointment and shame. She giggled in response.

"And this is my older brother," she said lightly pushing a man towards me, "His names Squall but don't call him that or he'll get mad."

"Well what do I call him then," I asked her half-heartedly. I don't give a fucking flying chocobo's ass feathers about you OR your family lady!

"Leon," he said holding out a hand, "Nice to meet you."

I took it and muttered a "you too" in response.

"Are you okay?" he asked still holding onto my hand.

This surprised me, "Hm? Yeah, why?"

"You looked like you were going to pass out there for a second," he said as half-heartedly as my own reply.

So I didn't hide it very well then, did I? Weird. Three friends and my brother here and a guy I've never met is the one that picks up on my shock. And he doesn't even care.

"Sorry, I've been moving in all evening so I guess I'm a little tired," I said detaching my hand. It's strange that he didn't let go.

"So you're staying?" asked Zack. I could practically see his imaginary tail wagging.

"Yep, we're back for good."

"YAY!" he screamed hugging me once more. This time I didn't touch him at all, just felt him against me. I wonder, would he ever touch me again if he knew?

"Sora said he'll be right over. I convinced mom to let him borrow the car," Aerith said sliding a cell phone into her bra. I don't understand why girls store things there. Doesn't it get itchy or something?

"So Cloud, how have you been handling it," Zack asked pulling me aside for a second, his tone changing completely.

"So you didn't tell them?" I asked perplexed.

"I only told Aerith. I've been worried sick about you two. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We're both fine. It's weird; we don't talk about it or even acknowledge that it happened. I almost feel like I didn't give him enough time before we moved, I mean, I don't want us to just forget them."

"I think it's better this way," he said patting my back, "A kid always remembers his parents. You'll see, in time things will change. Besides, you were just looking out for him."

No I was looking out for myself.

"Hey you two, break it up! We have some drinking to do!" Reno shouted raising a beer bottle.

"Reno, I'm driving home."

"Then I guess you'll just have to stay until you sober up, won't you?" he said tossing the bottle to me.

"I don't think so," I said handing the bottle over to Roxas.

"Yay! We're drinking tonight?" called a new voice from behind us. A boy with spikey brown hair and one with silver/blue stood on the side walk.

"No!" Tifa shouted snatching the bottle from Roxas.

"Sora, this is Roxas!" Aerith said motioning to my brother, "He just moved here so why don't you be his first friend?"

"Okay!" he said glomping my poor brother. They got here pretty fast, huh? I'm sure they were speeding. I know Roxas has that problem.

"This is Riku, my best friend!" he said stepping back and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Roxas said recovering from his little attack. The silverette nodded.

"This is good, now we have a party!" Reno said clapping his hands together, "You sure you don't want some fire water Cloudy? A little intoxication would do you good."

Standing behind his new beloved, Zack nuzzled her hair making her giggle once more. He interlaced their fingers whispering something in her ear before kissing her hand. You know, I'm sure one beer won't hurt.

**So yeah! First chapter! It feels a little blunt to me and I feel like I didn't give Leon enough….. Anything. I don't know, I wanted Cloud to focus a little more on the heart break right now so I'll fix it next chapter. Well, review please! Any insight that can help me develop this in a more appealing fashion will be greatly appreciated! Or you can tell me I'm awesome. I appreciate that too. See you next chapter!**

You're awesome Sarah. Sort of.

**-Thank you Christina. Sometimes I don't think you suck too.**


	2. The Power of Observation

**Welcome back guys! Don't expect updates quite this frequently, though I'll try to have them regularly. I still have two other stories I'm working on, this is just the brand new one and I'm really excited about it. So, like I said there's more Leon action in this. Awesome! Progress is nice! Well, read on and please tell me what you think! Apparently a few people liked the first chapter but no one commented. Oh well, wishful thinking for the first day it was posted.**

Scarred

**Leon**

"So Cloud's smashed," Tifa announced watching said blond stumble over what he swears is a hoard of tiny angry moogles hounding him for this month's rent. It's actually really funny. At one point Reno accidentally burned him with a cigarette so he tried to kick one in the head screaming "JESUS CHRIST YOU TINY STUFFED NAZIS! YOU CAN HAVE MY MONEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" before throwing his wallet at the lawn. His little brother made sure to pick it up before he lost it.

"He never was that strong with his alcohol," she continued explaining before taking a drag of her own cigarette.

"I don't know, I think he did pretty well for nine beers. It was around five or six that we started to lose him," I observed watching he and my semi- brother in law make fools of themselves. At first they decided to wrestle, but after two terrible attempts to stay on their feet, they were now just rolling around on the grass like idiots.

"I think maybe someone should drive him home soon," Tifa said looking at her watch, "It's already two. Just thank GOD tomorrows Saturday so everybody has a little time to sleep this off."

I nodded. Because I'm nice, I refrained from getting hammered like everyone else. The second blondy's lips touched that first bottle I figured I'd be driving anyway. This isn't my party, so I might as well let him live a little. He'll thank me next time he sees me anyway.

"Alright, I'll take him," I said unable to watch this astounding display of idiocy any longer, "Where's the little one?"

"Last I saw they all went up to the apartment to watch a movie or something. Just get Cloud and I'll have him down here in a second," Tifa said turning to my drunken sister and asking for her phone.

"Alright guys it's late, I should probably take the guest of honor home soon," I said turning to the mass of limbs, my sister and Reno included this time, piled at my feet.

"smunfmkaaa…." I heard from somewhere within.

"What?"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YET IT'S NOT THAT LATE!"

"Weird, because what I heard was 'holy shit Leon I'm smashed, would you be so kind as to drive me home?'"

"M not smashed," he said completely slurred, "Nd I don' need a driver either. M perfectly fine like this! SHUT UP RENO I'M RIGHT UNDERNEITH YOU!"

"CLOUD FUCKING STRIFE IF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT YOUR BIKE WHILE YOU'RE THIS DRUNK I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL RIP YOUR SOUL OUT AND FEED IT TO THOSE DAMN MOOGLES!" Tifa screamed while still holding Aerith's phone to her face.

"Then I guess it's good that I can't see anything anymore," he said going limp.

"I'm sorry, just send him down please," she said before snapping the phone shut. She stomped over to the once restless group of adults(?) half asleep in the grass before snatching Cloud out of the middle with one arm like a claw pulling a stuffed animal out of one of the machines in an arcade, "You are going to let the nice man drive you home now Cloud, then tomorrow, when you're vomiting out your guts and sporting a head ache the likes of which you haven't seen in SEVEN YEARS, you can call us and tell us all about it," she said in a sweet tone.

"My motorcycle!" he said weakly.

"We'll bring it to you tomorrow," she reassured, "Now go!"

She tossed the blond my way, but before I could react he smashed into my chest.

"You have hard really hard pecs and abs," he said using me for support. I was a little uncomfortable as his legs slowly gave out allowing him to slide down my side, finally resting his forehead on my knee.

He just sat there. For a second I thought he'd passed out. Poor thing. I remember when I was that pathetic.

"I think I'm going to puke," he said out of the blue.

"Not on me you don't!" I said taking a step back allowing him to fall.

"Well I have to puke on someone!"

"Reno!" I called, "Cloud needs you!"

"I'm here Cloudy!" Reno said army crawling to his feet and grabbing ahold of him.

"Bathrooooooom!" he whined curling up in a ball.

"Does a bush work?" Reno asked supporting his head with the palm of his hand. Cloud silently nodded.

"Okay buddy, let's go," he said pulling himself then the blond up and leading him just out of the light from a nearby lamp. The lack of light did not disguise the sound.

"I missed this," Tifa stated tossing Cloud's keys in the air and catching them. She'd had a couple beers herself, but she didn't show it nearly as much as everyone else did.

"Is that my brother throwing up in the bushes?" asked the younger of the two blonds accompanied by my younger brother and his 'best friend'.

"Sure is," I mumbled hearing him spit distastefully after a string of violent convulsions.

"How lovely," he said pinching his temples.

"Don't worry; Leon's driving you guys home so you won't be subject alone to _that." _Tifa said through a second wave of seemingly painful vomiting.

"Do we really have to go home?" Roxas asked not failing to exaggerate his disgust, "We haven't even put our beds together yet. You can't see half of the apartment because it's covered in boxes!"

"Oh, well….." Tifa thought.

"I have an idea! I'll have Roxas stay the night at my house! Then Leon can take drunk Cloud and keep him from drowning in his own vomit while Roxas has a bed!"

Tifa glanced over at me, "That seems okay, I mean, if you don't mind."

"That's what I'm here for," I said coolly. Of course I didn't mind, after all, this new blond was kind of interesting.

After a short silence, Cloud was walked back by his flame headed friend who was rubbing his back, comfortingly.

"Okay, I'd like to go now," he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. How cute. And totally not disgusting.

"Car's this way," I said grabbing him from Reno who curled up where he was on the grass.

"Wbout Roxas?" he asked noticing his brother not moving at all.

"He's going home with Sora tonight. Don't worry about anything," I said not even stopping. I'd just have to tell him again in the morning anyway.

"Oh!" he said as if struck by sudden realization, "Zack-" he turned around to wish his best friend goodbye, but stopped in his tracks almost instantly. He was fast asleep under the dim light illuminating the apartment building. Clutching my sister tightly, it looked as if even a hurricane couldn't wake them now.

"Never mind," he said continuing to walk forward. If I wasn't the only thing holding him up I'm sure he would have walked ahead of me. You can't fake that kind of hurt. At least, not when you're drunk.

**Roxas**

"So this is my house! You have to be quiet though, moms asleep upstairs," Sora said hanging his keys on a little rack just inside the door.

"It's not very far from the apartments, is it?" I asked stepping inside and shrugging off my jacket.

"It's a small town really, everything's close together here. My rooms in the basement. We could play video games all night long if we wanted and it wouldn't disturb anyone!" he said leading us down a flight of stairs. He opened a door just at the bottom before kicking his shoes off and superman diving onto a large, comfy looking bed. Riku was right behind him, crawling onto the bed and pressing the small brunette against his chest, clearly exhausted. I would be too if I was around Sora as much as he was. The kid was a whirlwind of energy and it seemed like he never ran out.

The action didn't surprise me in the least. I learned pretty much from the start that these two were a couple. They hid it pretty well from any offending eyes but once they were alone it was like being with a pair of love birds. You couldn't separate them or one may die.

"So do your guy's families know you're together? Like at all?" I asked opting to sit next to the bed rather than joining them. Mood crashing was not quite my style.

"Well Leon knows, once he walked in on us, um-"

"Hard core making out on your bed," Riku finished not opening his eyes.

"Yeah, basically," Sora agreed grabbing the remote from a side table and flicking on the T.V. to avoid it getting awkward.

"Oh hey! That's how I found out my brother's gay. Accept I wouldn't quite say he was making out. I walked in and he and this guy I'd never even seen before were just…. They were kind of inside each other but not quite having sex. You know what I mean?" I asked shuddering a little at the memory. And I never saw that guy again after that. I can't say it bothered me though.

"Oh wow, traumatizing," Riku said cracking an eye.

"Na, I'm okay with it. It kinda scared me at the time though," I said attempting to redraw the feeling. I couldn't; it just seemed too natural even if the display was repulsive. Now that I think of it, how could Cloud not be gay?

"Hey Roxy, when are you starting school?" Sora asked edging himself so that his head and arms were hanging off the bed.

"I don't know, Monday I assume."

"Great! You have to find us right away! I want to introduce you to all our friends!" he said finally showing some sign of fatigue.

"I'm going to have to go to the councilor first thing you know. Get my classes all sorted out, have someone show me around the school, all that good stuff."

"Well right after that then. Our friends will love you in an instant! Demyx will tackle you of course but Zexy will calm him down. Seifer will be moody as always. Axel will die though!"

"Dude, Axel's going to be all over him," Riku said with a smirk.

"Sounds like SO much fun," I said rolling my head back. So these two are friends with Seifer?

"Hey, do you guys know anybody named Hayner, Pence or Olette?" I asked rolling my eyes shut.

"Oh yeah defiantly! They're our friends too! I bet they were yours back into the day, right?" Sora asked happily.

"Yeah. I never went anywhere without those three. What are they up to now?"

"Well, Pence and Olette are dating each other. It's been going on for almost a year and a half now," I smirked. That didn't surprise me. Those two were made for each other, "And Hayner's dating Seifer. Only like a month but it's SO much nicer now that they stopped fighting."

My eyes shot open, "WHAT?" I practically screamed.

"Well, they still fight a lot but there's no hitting now and it's mostly cute little lover's quarrels. Way better than them beating the crap out of each other day and night!"

"No, wait, go back some. Hayner is gay?" I asked turning around to face the ditzy brunette.

"Yeah."

"And he's dating Seifer?"

"That's what I said!"

"Holy shit what brought that on?" I asked utterly shocked.

"I don't know. Well they'd been fighting since before I met them, then suddenly this year it just got seventeen times worse. We were scared for a while that they might put each other in the hospital, but after like a month of that they just started dating so I guess it was a lot of sexual tension," he said with a yawn. I shuddered at that as well. I thought Seifer had toned down on the jack assery last time I saw him. If I only knew I probably would have kicked his ass in disgust. Holy crap man! Just holy crap.

"Roxy, you're not sleeping on the floor, are you?" Sora asked, eyes fluttering open and closed.

"Yeah, I'm not really the touchy feely kind so I'd rather not share the bed with two other dudes," although a bed that size could hold all of us comfortably.

"Oh, well let me pull out the spare mattress then," he said pushing himself up, eyes still closed.

"No, sleep," Riku said pushing his tired boyfriend back down and forcing himself up.

"Thanks Riku…." He said nuzzling his pillow.

I stood as Riku knelt below the bed fishing out a decent sized mattress already dressed with sheets and blankets as if it been waiting for me since the day it was shoved under there.

"Thanks," I said collapsing on the soft pillow top.

"Don't mention it," he said crawling back on the bed, behind his lover.

"Here," he said hitting me in the face with one of the many pillows on Sora's bed. For any other guy, it'd seem weird, but because it's Sora, seven hundred pillows seemed like a necessity.

"Mmfwaa!" I said not moving the soft object from my face. Just for a second I wanted to drink in the complete darkness. Placing the object under my head, I drifted off, the soft sound of the T.V. across the room lulling me to sleep.

**Axel**

I tried to ignore it, but after about the fourth set of rings I'd had enough.

"What?" I asked with as much spite as I could muster this early in the morning.

"A good. Yer awake. I need you to come pick me up," my less than sober brother said lazily over the phone.

Taking a second to rub my eyes, I glanced at the digital clock on my head board. "Reno, its four in the morning. If mom knew I left she'd beat some sense into me."

"You remember how I taught you to sneak out without them hearing, right? Put the car in neutral and-"

"Yeah, yeah I don't need a refresher," I said sitting up in bed. This wasn't the first time I'd gotten one of these calls.

"So if you're too drunk to drive how are you supposed to work?" I asked throwing on a shirt and pair of socks.

"Eh, I'll switch shifts with Tseng or something."

"Ever the responsible one aren't you?" I said between yawns.

"Don't knock your big bro Sparky. One day you'll lose your innocence too."

"You know we were born without it," I smirked slipping on my shoes, "Okay, so where am I going now?"

"Zack's place."

"Aw, same as last time," I cooed standing in front of my window, "I'm coming now so give me like ten minutes, alright?"

"Mm, you're the best Sparky."

"Yeah right Reno, you owe me one for this," I said snapping the cell phone shut and slipping out my window. Sometimes, my brothers a real idiot. I can't be mad though because I know when I'm in trouble he'll be there in an instant. There's a plus side to having a brother on the force. I'm never getting in trouble again.

**Cloud**

"Oh dear God-" completely unaware of my current surroundings, I looked around franticly for a safe place to vomit. Luckily there was a small trash can already partially filled with what I assumed was once my dinner placed parallel to my head on the floor next to my bed.

I emptied my stomach, or rather, since it was empty before, I release what little liquid still lie in wait in the deepest caverns of my body, then turned back towards the ceiling. This was a nice dark room. I don't remember ever finishing mine but this was pretty soothing. I can't complain.

Oh man did my head hurt. I wanted to go back to sleep, but my body was having none of that. Deciding I'd rather not just lay here, I forced myself up, turning on a lamp to observe my surroundings. Hold on a second, I don't recognize any of this. Dizzy, I made my way to the door opening it to find myself in a small house. Now I'm sure I have no clue where I am.

Walking to the end of the hall I was greeted by two girls and Leon all gathered around a small island counter in the center of a cute little kitchen.

"See, that's your culprit right there. If you're going to kill anyone, make it him," Leon said waving a hand towards me.

"Please don't," I said squinting into the light.

"No way!" said the younger one in complete shock.

"Whoa hot blond! You really made out this time Leon, didn't you?" said the second girl.

Leon rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do! You don't make breakfast every morning, do you Leon kitty?"

"Larxene, this is Cloud. He's a friend of my sister's boyfriend and he thought it'd be a good idea to get wasted last night so I told his friends I'd take care of him."

"Ah ha. That's what this is," the blond said skeptically taking a sip from her brown coffee mug.

"I'm sorry I was such a bother," I said coyly pulling up a stool to the island.

"Don't worry about it. It was fun while it lasted. You see things when you're drunk."

"Oh god like what?" I asked holding my head.

"Just moogles apparently."

"I've always hated those freaken moogles."

"You hungry?" the small raven haired girl asked me pushing a plate toward me. The last thing I needed right now was food. I gasped, holding back a gag and shook my head.

"Well drink this then," he said pouring a cup of coffee and pushing the cup towards me. "You need some fluid in your body or you'll pass out."

"So I guess the fluids you put in his body aren't enough," that same slightly older one said.

"Shut up Larxene. Don't listen to her, I just gave you my room last night," he snapped.

"Don't worry, I believe you," I said taking a sip of my coffee black, "you three live here together?" I asked looking around the best I could, trying to make this seem as causal as possible.

"We have another room mate that lives here to but he's at work right now. This is Yuffie," he said motioning to the younger girl. She gave a big smile and a warm 'Nice to meet you,' "and Larxene, of course," he said referring to the taller blond girl next to him. She flicked her head in response, her antenna like bangs bouncing with the motion.

"Hey. You look about my brothers age," I said turning to Yuffie, "What are you doing renting a house?"

"I start college next semester, so my parents are paying for me to live with Leon here since he's in town anyway!"

"Yuffie's and my families have been friends for a long time," Leon added, "Larxene just lives here cuz I let her."

"Hm, the house isn't yours Leon. I live here because I keep up with my rent. Which reminds me, I've got work in fifteen minutes." She said rising from her seat, "It was nice meeting you blondy. Remember to clean up your mess before you leave. God knows if I have to you're gonna pay!"

"What a charming woman," I said sipping my coffee. These roommates of Leon's, I don't quite know what to think of them.

"Yep, that's Larxene for you! She's not particularly lady like, but once she becomes your friend it's like she'll die for you!" Yuffie said happily playing with her cup of orange juice, "I'm still kind of waiting to get to that point, but I'm sure it's close."

Remembering the surly blond's words, it became that much more apparent that I'd left a mess in that room I'd stayed in. I can't just leave that! It'd be rude!

"Oh, I kind of threw up in your room," I said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, we noticed. About every hour since you guys got here actually."

"Sorry. I'll go clean it now," I said standing to take care of my mess.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it later," Leon said motioning for me to sit again.

"I don't really want anyone else touching my vomit," I said not lying. It doesn't get much worse than staying in someone else's house and letting them clean up after you. "Just tell me what to do with it."

"Here, let me help at least," he said following. I was really uncomfortable with this. What comes out of my body is kind of personal.

"Um, okay."

I snatched the trash can off of the floor and he led me to the nearest bathroom. By his direction I flushed the contents and placed the empty container under the shower so it could fill.

"So why exactly did you move back here again?" Leon asked crowded in the small room with me.

"I wanted to move somewhere a lot friendlier for Roxas," I said watching the trash can.

"Well what about college. Did you finish before the move? Or were you even going at all?"

I hesitated. What does he care? "This was supposed to be my last year but I guess the need to escape was too great. I don't know maybe a year from now I'll finish it. You know, after everything settles down."

"So you just left in the middle of the semester?"

"Yep. Like I said the need to escape."

Leon paused, "Did you choose here for Zack then?" he asked nonchalantly. This shocked me. Don't tell me I said something last night? Who else did I tell?

"Not exactly. It just seemed better here since we already knew the town anyway."

"Well then what's the point? There's a lot nicer towns near here. Hollow Bastion is practically giving away jobs right now and I hear one of their high schools scored number one in the district. It just makes more sense to me that you chose this town because of him."

"My parents died, so we decided to leave the islands and come back to the place where we were born. That way we could get away without really leaving them behind," I said offering no less than the truth. This man I just met definitely doesn't need to know my life story, but I'll protect myself anyway I can. Besides, it's not really a secret. Really, what's the difference between this guy and his sister anyway? If I didn't tell him I'm sure he'd know within a week. Everyone will.

"Oh," he said a little surprised, "I'm sorry then."

"Na, its fine. We're doing better now that we're here," I said turning off the water. Oh wait!

"Where's my little brother?" I asked trying not to hit myself for forgetting.

"Relax, he's staying at my brother's house."

"Oh my god I can't believe I just left him!" I felt like the crappiest brother alive!

"He's fine, don't worry. We decided way before we left where the two of you would be staying. You don't have to panic."

"And my bike?"

"It's at Zack's still. Tifa took your keys so you wouldn't drive away. One of them will bring it to your apartment later." I can't believe I caused so much trouble.

"Back to Zack," he said not moving from within the small bathroom, "Does it really bother you that much that he's dating my sister?"

So I did say something! God damn it me!

"Of course not," I lied, "He's my best friend. I'm just glad there's someone who makes him so happy."

"I bet a lot of people find you hard to read," he said shaking his head. His chocolate brown hair laying softly against his cheeks. What was he talking about? This guy, he plays it cool a lot, doesn't he? His tall, toned frame makes him threatening, but that cold disposition of his, that makes him untouchable. The more I talk to him the smaller I feel. What gives him the right to judge me when this is the first time we've even held a conversation?

"I don't know. It's not really a subject I talk about."

"I guess it is kinda strange. Sorry I asked. I didn't mean to put you on the defensive."

Okay, now this guy was pissing me off! Why should I be on the defensive? I didn't do anything wrong! Apparently all I'm guilty of is a little lack of self-control when intoxicated. I shouldn't be this on edge right now! But still, it's killing me! How much does he know?

"I have work pretty soon. You think you're done puking for a while? Want me to drive you home?" he asked effectively changing the subject.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I said still a little irritated, "I should start unpacking soon anyway."

"I'd just worry about getting your bed together for now. Sounds to me like you've had a rough couple of days.

"I'll be fine," I said ignoring the pulsing pain in my head, "This isn't the worst hang over I've had."

"Well if you ever need a place to stay, you have me at least," he said with a very faint, yet comforting smile. It completely changed him. Like this he almost seemed human. Just like me.

"Well, let's go," he said opening the door to the bathroom.

"But the-"

"You can just leave it there. I'll dump it out and put it back after work," he said exiting.

Zack, look what the hell you do to me.

**Done! I guess Roxas get a turn being all serious next chapter, huh? Guess we'll see! Please, keep up with the favs and alerts, it makes me feel special! And if it isn't too much trouble, comment while you're at it! This story's for you guys too! I want it to be perfect!**


	3. The Introduction of Boba

**Hi all! Thanks to Sunny side of cookies for the few little corrections she offered in my first two chapters! I've indeed fixed them. I don't have a beta so that sort of thing is much appreciated. And yeah, new chapter! As stated it's a little more revolved around Roxas. Enjoy and please review! It puts a smile in my heart box.**

Scarred

**Cloud**

When I got homeseveral boxes had been opened, their contents having been put away in the appropriate places and the boxes collapsed and stacked neatly on the table. Roxas was on the couch which had been pushed against the back wall, cross legged and clicking away on my lap top. Well, that's Roxas for you. Anal enough to put away his mess but too lazy to finish the job.

"Welcome home," he said simply. In any normal situation I'd take the lack of enthusiasm as a sign of anger, but lately Roxas had lost a lot of his bite. Really, I wasn't sure.

"Hey," I responded kicking off my shoes and stepping inside. I was getting tired of looking at all these boxes. Roxas had unpacked a good six or seven but it looked like he'd hardly even put a dent in the pile. Not to mention my head was still throbbing. Oh god! Do I go to sleep like Leon told me or do I start unpacking like my gut says?

"Did you clean up your mess?" he asked not looking up from the screen.

"Yeah," I responded, a twinge of guilt evident in my voice, "About that. I'm sorry I left you there. I honestly didn't mean to just abandon you."

"Don't worry its fine," he said as sincere as possible. He even glanced up from my computer for emphasis, "I'm glad you got to have fun with your friends."

"Yeah," I said smirking at our fun though idiotic antics. I managed to wipe the smile away, "Well, it's your turn next. When you see your friends again, we can have a party here. I wouldn't count on any alcohol there but I'm sure y-"

"Don't bother," he cut me off.

"Why? Ashamed of our living conditions? I swear the boxes are temporary. By tomorrow they'll be completely gone."

"It's not that. I just don't want to make a big deal out of it. I left, I came back. No big deal, especially since we were so young at the time. Most of them probably forgot about me."

"Seifer didn't forget about you," I pointed out. I didn't want to deal with any of his pessimism, you don't forget friends.

"Well, it's hard to forget your canvas."

"Canvas?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Sure. I was the canvas and his fists were the paint brush. That's why every day when I came home I was black and blue."

I softly applauded his clever use of metaphor, "That's pretty creative. You ever think about writing poetry in your free time?"

"Shut up Cloud," he said turning away.

"Okay alright, but consider doing something for yourself. You deserve it more than I do, it would be fun."

"Yeah which reminds me, I can't see any of my friends if I don't register for school."

"Right," I said rubbing my temple. I really, REALLY don't want to deal with Roxas' school affairs right now. If I waited until tomorrow, would he be able to start Monday? I'm trying to be there for Roxas. You know, be a brother worthy enough to take the place of our parents. Sooooo shit. I'll just do it now, "Can I see that? I need to look up the school's number," I asked pulling the computer out of his lap.

"Oh, hold on, I was doing something!"

"It's just for a minute. You can even time me," I said setting it on the counter. Not meaning to snoop, I recognized the web site instantly, "CNN?"

Roxas' gaze dropped, "Yeah. I wanted to know if they had any news on the whole incident. Like how it happened or something."

"Aw," I knew from the start that that was the reason. I've done the same thing every day since, "And?"

"Just the usual."

"Hm," I responded reading the title of the top article before minimizing the screen and opening a new window.

I managed to type in the name of the school before there was a knock on my door. Unoccupied at the moment thanks to me, Roxas popped off the couch without a word and answered the door.

"CLOUD! IT'S YOURS!"

"Really Roxas? Screaming?" I asked massaging the side of my head. I glanced over at my company. Just as I suspected, it was Zack and Tifa. I made sure to tell the latter exactly where to find me before I'd even seen the apartment in person.

"Good morning Chocobo," Zack said as both stepped into the doorway and kicked off their shoes.

"Please don't start that again. That's the kind of nickname you give your girlfriend," I said leaving the lap top and meeting my friends in the living room.

"Well, my girlfriend isn't blond so it doesn't work. Fits you nicely though."

"Not really," Roxas said snatching the lap top back and sitting down once more, "Chocobos are usually pleasant and children smile when they see them."

"Thanks Roxas."

"Any time."

"Just get home?" Tifa asked tossing me my keys.

"Yep. Leon call you?"

"Yep! How are you feeling?" She asked a little concerned.

"Like crap," I said truthfully.

"Aw, that explains why you look like crap," Zack said taking a seat next to Roxas.

"Rude."

"Oh Cloud, you know I love you."

My heart fluttered for a second, but I didn't allow the feeling to last. There will be no false hope here!

"Wow, I'm glad I didn't make you two come home to this!" Tifa said looking around at my shameful dwellings, "Between those boxes, that couch and that chair it's hard to believe anyone can fit in here."

"Don't worry, I'll fix it tonight."

"So Cloud, where's your parents?" Tifa asked probably having noticed the particularly small size of my apartment. If mom and dad were alive, we'd live in a house.

Roxas stopped in mid type, staring with unmoving eyes at the screen, "They….. Well, they died in that ferry accident," I said feeling a little guilty for not telling her sooner.

"They what? You're kidding right?" She asked shocked.

I shook my head.

"Cloud! You've got to tell me these things sooner! I thought it was weird that you suddenly contacted me to tell me that you were moving back and it was even weirder when I heard you and Roxas would be living in an apartment together! I had no idea this had happened!" she shouted looking slightly hurt.

"Well, I guess it's a subject I don't really know how to bring up," I said in attempt to redeem myself. So I guess I can check getting yelled at for my parents dying off my list of things to do today.

"But Cloud, that's so sad! When was the funeral?"

"Last week. They were buried together."

"I see. I wish I could have gone to say goodbye. Your dad got us out of some pretty sticky situations and your mom made me food when Setzer broke up with me. Back then they were the coolest parents ever."

"I know," I said not reaching any deeper. The memories were nice but they just made me even sadder.

It got quiet, almost awkward, so I broke it, "You two didn't have jobs to go to today?"

"Well no. I asked for today off," Tifa said, "You know, for recovering."

"And I don't work weekends," Zack added.

"Really? The restaurant gives weekends off?"

"Well no. As of about three weeks ago I work at Aerith's mom's flower shop," he said trying to hold his pride.

"A flower shop Zack?" I asked slightly disappointed in his decision.

"Hey hey, I make better money there then I ever did at the restaurant and I don't work nearly as much," he said defensively.

"Not to mention you make better bouquets than any of Ms. Leonhart's past male employees," Tifa added, still a little depressed.

"I can't help that I'm good at everything!" Zack snapped. For a second I thought he was serious.

"Leonhart? I was wondering how he got from Squall to Leon," I said unaware at first that I was thinking of him again.

"Yep! I guess we should have explained that yesterday. By the way you don't have a job yet, do you Cloud?" asked Zack interlacing his fingers and scooting to the edge of the couch. Roxas continued surfing away as if we weren't even here.

"Nope," currently, we were living off of our parent's money. That's what got us our plane tickets here, the funding for the big moving company's services, and it's the only reason we haven't starved to death. It was diminishing quickly so I was completely aware that I'd need a job and soon.

"Well, a lot of the businesses here are family owned, so if you want a job, you're going to need a connection," Zack said seriously, "I think you should ask Leon to get you a job. His boss loves him so he'd probably just hand it over."

"Really? What does he do?" I asked hopefully. I sort of knew the answer before it was even said.

"He's a mechanic."

"Don't you need extra schooling to be a mechanic?" I asked.

"Maybe, but you've always been so good with cars I'm sure Cid wouldn't mind! In the very least you could work the front desk and have full access to the garage." He said encouraging me, "Come on! Mechanics make good money! Don't you want to keep this lovely apartment of yours?"

"I don't know," It's not that I don't want the job or anything. I have a bike and I work on it constantly so it's not like I'm unfamiliar with machinery. There's just something about Leon. He knows too much for one and being around him makes me a little uncomfortable after what we've been through already.

"Just do it! We're going to have to put food in this place soon anyway!" Roxas shouted once again glued to the screen, clicking away.

"Hey, do you want any help unpacking or anything?" Zack asked out of the blue.

"No, but thank you. I'd rather just figure out where everything is going on my own," Or rather, I didn't want them to stay much longer cuz I felt like shit on a stick in about seven different ways.

"Okay, well, then we're going to go now, but consider talking to Leon, okay?" Zack said getting up. I walked him and Tifa to the door; Tifa giving me a goodbye hug once they'd slipped their shoes back on.

"Think about it Chocobo!"

"Bye guys!" I said closing the door behind them. I sighed and stomped over to the couch, flopping down next to my brother and allowing my body to fall so that my head was resting on the arm. That whole endeavor right there, that wasn't a good solution to a hangover. Which reminds me, I can understand why Tifa looked so good, but why wasn't Zack dying? He used to be a worse drinker than me!

"Okay, here's the number," Roxas said minimizing his page. Mentally, I groaned.

**Roxas: First day of school!**

The weekend passed by slower than fuck. Cloud managed to get me signed up for school and using the web site and a very nice lady in the office. I had all my classes picked out. But unfortunately after that I ended up unpacking most of the boxes myself. I couldn't just let Cloud do it. The instinct to party hard had crippled him. Somehow he wound up sleeping on the couch while I set up all of the kitchen, bathroom, and my bedroom. Whatever, if I had to stare at that mess for much longer I would have carved my own heart out with a spoon. Clutter, among other things, really gets under my skin.

But anyway, we were here now. Cloud, having made a full recovery, decided that on my first day he'd escort me to school. I wasn't too fond of the idea of riding up to the front on the back of a motorcycle to be honest, but I think it's important to Cloud that he be there for me when making big leaps like this so I just let him.

"Here we are," Cloud said once we'd parked, "I can't believe you're going to this school now too."

We both just sat, staring for a second. This was Cloud's old school. In this small town it was the only public one. There were a handful of private schools and if you were good, you could take your high school classes at the community college and earn scholarships. Most of the kids here went to public school though.

It stirred up memories. I remember the last time I was here was for the school play. Twilight High wasn't exactly known for its theater program. In fact not a lot of students were interested at all so Tifa managed to pull off getting the lead roll (she's okay, I guess, but she looked the part and that's what matters apparently). We made a family trip out of it. Back then my parents and I were sure Cloud was going to marry Tifa so we wanted to support her as well. Cloud gave me a big bouquet to hand to her after the show. That made her happy; she ended up drying it on her wall.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," I said and we both headed inside. The main office was directly on your right when you enter the door.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" asked a very nice, kinda old lady at the front.

"We're here to pick up Roxas' schedule," Cloud said allowing me to take in whatever other memories this place brought up. It seemed so much bigger back then.

"Ah yes! I was told we'd have a new kid today! I have his schedule right here, and a student will be here any minute to show him around. If you could just stand over here," she motioned for me to stand centered in front of the desk, "I'll take your picture for your school ID."

I did as she asked not bothering to smile as she snapped a quick picture then hooked the camera up to the computer.

"Nothing says 'I love my school' like a big frown on your ID," Cloud said playing with a pen that was attached to the desk by a cord.

"I figured I'd be myself."

"Alright, and there's your ID," she said grabbing it from a machine and handing it to me. It was warm, very warm. I decided to shake it, "You'll need that to buy lunch and check out books. If you ride the bus the driver may ask for it too, so don't lose it. This is your locker number and combination. Several of our sophomore students here choose not to use the lockers though because those ones are in the basement-"

"ROOOOOXYYYYYYY!" _GLOMP_

"And it looks like your student escort is here! I assume you've met before? He asked specifically if he could show you around."

"Yeah, I know Sora," I said having sudden flashbacks to when I had met him Friday night.

"Good. Well, I just have a few forms for your guardian here to fill out, so if you want, you may start your tour."

"Thanks," I said flashing a small smile. First impressions are key, "See you Cloud."

"Have fun and stay out of trouble," he said watching me being dragged off by my first friend.

"Let's go see your soon to be friends now!" Sora said happily holding me by the elbow and walking along.

"Wait! Shouldn't I go see my locker first?" I asked holding the card I'd been given up to him.

"Oh, you don't want to use that! Plus you don't even have books yet, so what's the point?"

"The point is I'd like to know!" I said unable to stop at the pace he was setting.

"No you don't. You're just going to end up like everybody else in our class, sharing a locker with an upperclassman."

"Okay, fine, but what about my classes?" I asked this time holding my schedule up to him. He stopped, snatching the folded paper from me.

"Well, here's how it works. You don't have any classes in the basement. If it starts with a one hundred, it's on this floor. If it starts with a two hundred, it's on the second floor. The library is the first thing you see when you use the main stair case and the cafeteria is right over there," he said pointing outside. I looked beyond the courtyard to see a bunch of tables lined up perfectly through the windows which took up the entire wall, "The gym, theater and all the elective classes are in that building. Those are the rooms labeled one through fifty."

"What about fifty one through one hundred?"

"Um, some of those are in the basement but there's only like three classrooms down there so I'm not sure. That doesn't matter though. So you think you're good?" he asked with big eyes.

"Well…."

"Aw, come on! You have first period with Axel, I know that for sure! He can help you if you don't know where to go!"

"You're supposed to help me!"

"I'm helping you make friends so let's go!" He said stepping behind me and pushing me forward.

"Aw, okay okay! I can walk for myself!"

We passed two hallways full of people before we stopped at the very end, looking deep into the hallway.

"That's them at the end."

Just beyond a small group of girls there were three guys, Riku included, who were standing in the middle of the hallway joking and laughing. A fourth sat against the back, reading a book. Another guy was leaning against a wall, a girl I recognized almost immediately leaning against him holding his hands in front of her stomach. Rai and Fuu stood against a door at the very end of the hall and Seifer was sitting snuggly in the opposite corner, way too close to Hayner for my comfort.

"I didn't tell any of them I was showing you around so they have no clue," Sora said as we began our descent into the dim, cavernous hall. For some reason, it wasn't my first instinct to stop and say hello. I didn't introduce myself with a big smile like you'd expect the new kid to. Nope, I trudged right on over to Seifer and stood there wordlessly. He and Hayner both looked at me. In fact, all of them looked at me, but I ignored them.

"Hey blondy. Started school already? That was fast." Seifer said nonchalantly.

"You didn't tell me you were going out with my best friend!" I shouted stomping his shin.

He didn't like that. Almost instantly he got up and grabbed me by the collar.

"OW! Well you never asked now did you?"

"Wait, best friend who? Move!" Hayner said forcing his boyfriend to let go and step aside.

He looked my face over for a second, "Roxas?"

I nodded. That was quick! Last I remember Hayner was sort of stupid. Have I really not changed at all?

"Hell yeah! Roxas! You're back!" He yelled hugging me tightly.

"No way! Really? Roxas!" Olette repeated throwing herself into the hug. Pence jumped in to making a hot mass of rocking, hugging joy. A little too much for me actually.

"Okay, okay, I'm here," I said breaking it up.

"Wait! I want to hug the new kid!" shouted some tall guy I'd NEVER seen before with sandy blond hair styled, well, interestingly before, yet again, I found myself being embraced warmly. He gives good hugs.

"Alright Demyx, let go. You should really wait to be introduced before you go around smothering people," the book worm said before lifting himself and grabbing the boy by the ear, forcing him to let go.

"Yeah really. So who exactly is this anyway?" asked the last of those I didn't know. His fiery red hair irritated me but his super bright electric green eyes locked my view on him. Those tattoos under his eyes, that hair, his body type; he looked just like Reno.

"This is Roxas! Back in elementary school we were always together!" Hayner said excitedly.

"So Roxas, you know Hayner, Pence, Olette, Riku, Seifer, Rai and Fuu already. The one who hugged you is Demyx if you missed that. Zexy is the dark kinda emoy one," Sora announced happily.

"Zexion," he corrected, holding out a hand. I shook it.

"Yeah right. He likes Zexion better. If you need help with any of your classes, he's the one you should go to."

"Unless its music! Then come to me!" Demyx said happily. Aw. With that weird mullet/mohawk thing, I could've guessed music was his strong suit.

"And lastly this is Axel!" he said motioning to the flame headed guy who stepped forward, offering his hand as well.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, doncha blondy? Walking right up to the shortest temper in school and stomping on his leg? Gutsy."

"Well, what can I say? He deserved it," I said letting go of his hand and glaring at the blond in question. He just rolled his eyes. I bet if Hayner wasn't here he'd have kicked the crap out of me. Maybe this relationship would work in my favor. Revenge for ruining my childhood! Get ready Seifer, cuz I'm full of SO much pent up anger and hatred and YOU'RE GONNA PAY!

"Well, don't go picking fights unless I'm there. I wouldn't want anyone messing up that pretty face of yours," he said with a wink. Wait, what? Is this guy hitting on me? Don't tell me it's my first day of school and already I'm being mistaken as gay.

"That's okay. I can handle myself pretty well actually," I said brushing off the comment as a misunderstanding.

"Okay, but the only black I want to see around those eyes is eyeliner. It'd make the blue that much deeper," he said tilting my chin up so he could see them properly. A chill ran through my spine. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a misunderstanding. Guyliner? Dude, I'd rather eat scorpions.

"Gaaaaaay," I blurted out, no longer able to contain it.

"You got a problem with that?" he asked with a smirk. He smiles a lot.

"Of course not. Apparently that's just life here," I said slapping his hand away.

There was a mumble of agreement before a very sickly, broken sound rang through the halls. What a terrible bell!

"Hey! In honor of a new friend, we should all go get boba after school!" Demyx suggested as we all slowly started walking to the end of the hall.

"Yeah! Omg I LOVE boba! I want coconut! Riku, we should share," Sora said mouthwatering at the thought.

"Dude, cookies and cream is WAY better," Axel said stuffing his hands into his tight jeans.

"What the hell is boba?" I asked confused.

"You've never had boba? Well! Then I guess you'll find out later!" Olette said holding hands with her boyfriend and heading towards the stair case.

"Don't worry, its good," Pence shouted before they disappeared.

So, it's my first day and I already have plans to hang out with friends after school? This is going better than I ever imagined. Maybe I should wait for the plans to be confirmed before I get excited. Still, maybe I should text Cloud….. You know, to let him know I may be late.

One by one the large group of friends dispersed leaving me awkwardly following Axel.

"Um, you know where you're going?" he asked walking backwards to face me. I blushed. I guess this seems kinda creepy.

"Not really, but apparently I have first period with you," I said looking at my schedule rather than at his face.

"Chemistry?" he asked still walking backwards, doing a pretty good job of not running into anything or anyone.

"Yep."

"Mr. Vexen?"

"Uh," I scanned the line for my teacher's name, "Yep."

"Well then!" he said swinging toward the proper direction and putting an arm around my neck, "Right this way. Are you doing AP?"

"I was told sophomores didn't have the option."

"Oh right, I'm an old ass Junior now. Well then, this class will be cake for you. Vexen never really asks the regular students questions and the tests are easier."

"Really?"

**Axel**

Aha! Seven class periods and a lunch break later and it's boba time! We agreed to meet outside by the flag pole. Everyone accept the straight couples agreed to come. Pence and Olette came down with a sudden case of responsibility, Olette being class president and Pence being….. Her girlfriend. BOYFRIEND! And I don't really know what Rai and Fuu were doing. Most days they take the tram to sun set hill so maybe they didn't want us cutting into their personal time. Yeah, they could have it.

"So! Two cars, mine and Demyx's. I call Roxy!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder once everyone had arrived.

"Me too! We're riding with you Axel!" Hayner said grabbing his other shoulder. Seifer scoffed and looked away. I bet he's jealous.

"Aw! I wanted Roxy!" Demyx wined.

"You've got me," Zexion pointed out holding his book in one hand, looking apathetic as usual.

"Yay! Zexy!" Demyx said hugging his buddy.

"It's Zexion," he corrected closing his eyes. Something tells me he said that because he knew Demyx would hug him.

"We'll come with you too. That way it's even," Riku said holding hands with his boyfriend.

"Alright, then to boba!" I shouted before Demyx and I made a mad dash for the cars. The others walked slowly behind us.

"You guys are no fun," I said as they joined us at our cars.

"Yeah, guess not," Riku said swinging hands with Sora who was giggling nonstop.

I unlocked the passenger side door, opening it for our new moody friend. He gave me a weird look before throwing his back pack inside and climbing in. I just love messing with his cute little head! He looked so serious all the time; I just had to trip him up a little.

I pressed unlock then shut the door, walking over to my own side.

"What, no door opening for us?" Hayner asked.

"You have arms!" I said before crawling in on my own side.

He sighed before he and Seifer got in on opposite sides.

"So I didn't get to ask you earlier, but are you related to Reno at all?" Roxas asked as I started the car and began backing out.

"Yep! That's my brother! How do you know him? Get caught with some drugs? Breaking and entering? Loitering?" I asked quizzically.

"What?"

"You know, because he's a cop?"

"That guy's a cop? I never would have guessed!"

"Yeah, shocked me when they even let him set foot in the police academy."

"Oh, well he was friends with my brother. I met him the other night."

"So you were at that party? Must have been awesome. I got a call at four in the morning to go pick brother dearest up!"

"Yeah, well once things got stupid. Sora, Riku and I just left."

"Good plan. I've been drunk with Reno and it's not the best thing in the world. Once we had a biting war."

"Oh god!" Hayner exclaimed from the back, "Who won?"

"You know, I'm going to go ahead and say we both lost."

We pulled up to a small shop closely followed by Demyx. Upon entering, we were greeted with a broken "Hello" from a very Asian man behind the counter. Without hesitation, I walked up to the counter not even bothering to look at the plethora of flavors available to us.

"Hey! I'd like one cookies and cream boba, large please. Roxy, what do you want? I'll buy it for you!"

"Oh, uh that's okay," he stuttered cutely, "I have money."

"Don't be silly! You're new here so let me buy you a drink! Think of it as a 'welcome to our group of friends' present!"

"When I joined the group you told me my soul was cold and dark like the cave from _the Decent _and gave me a cigarette," Zexy said slightly irritated.

"Yeah, and when I joined the group you punched me in the arm," Seifer added.

"See, you both got something. Now its Roxas' turn!"

"It's okay, really."

"Pick something or I'll collapse on you!" I said draping my arms over him and leaning.

"Gah! Stop stop stop! I'll pick something!" he said trying to push me off, "Um, I don't know what to get. Just do it for me."

"Alrighty then. And a large green tea boba for Roxy!"

I paid and stepped aside allowing everyone else a turn. Seifer got a green tea too, Hayner got watermelon, Demyx and Zexion got red bean, and Sora and Riku got a coconut one to share.

"Cookies and cream and green tea boba!"

"That's us!" I said grabbing the drinks from a nice looking Asian lady also behind the counter, "Let's sit outside!"

I handed him his drink and we left the little building, choosing a table in the shade. I sat right next to him.

"Can I just peel the wrapper off the top?" he asked eyeing his drink with a weird twinge in his eye.

"Sure, knock yourself out," I said poking my rather wide straw straight through it, "Use the straw though. It's a boba must."

By the time he got the entire offending object off of his cup, the last of our friends were joining us. I had been watching him pick it all off, refusing to give up. This kid must be obsessive compulsive or something. That would explain why he looks so flawless and his attitude is kinda, um, fanatical. Oh well, even that was cute.

"What is he doing?" Riku asked handing his drink over to Sora.

"I don't know, but look at him go," I said resting my head on my arm, watching him.

He blushed, "I wanted to mix it."

"No shame in that!" I said.

"Just drink your stupid tea!" Seifer yelled annoyed.

Roxas glared him down across the table before mixing the icy liquid around a little and taking a sip.

"Oh! It's really good!" he said taking a big gulp this time. I wonder if he noticed everyone staring at him.

His face turned from fascinated to sickened in an instant as I watched a small black bead shoot up the straw. He spit it into his hand, "Axel, what is this?" he asked disgusted.

Demyx, Hayner, Sora, Riku and I all laughed at his reaction.

"It's a tapioca bead. You're supposed to eat it."

"Oh. Well I didn't know! No one warned me that when I drink this some slimy ball would shoot into my mouth! I thought it was a bug or something!"

"That's because it's funnier this way!" Demyx laughed.

"Yeah, well thanks. I'm glad I can entertain you."

Amongst the shock I decided it was time for a well-deserved smoke. Pulling the last cigarette from my pack out, I stuck it in my mouth and flicked on my lighter. I was about to inhale when Roxas jumped clean out of his chair and threw his drink on me, putting out the lighter, soaking my cigarette, and drenching my face, arm and lap. Okay, THAT wasn't cute.

I sat shocked for a second, just staring forward wide eyed. This time everybody was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Even Zexion couldn't help snickering into his hand. Finally the situation hit me.

"Gah! That was my last cigarette! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

He looked as shocked as I did, if not more, "I uh, cigarettes are bad for you? Sorry….."

"You know if you're allergic to tapioca or something I could just get you something else!"

"No, no it's not that! I guess you just surprised me!" he said defensively.

"Doing what? I just lit a cigarette!"

"Uh, let me go get you some paper towels," he said rushing into the building and into the bathroom towards the back.

Everybody was pretty much still laughing. Okay, on one hand, he was super cute with eyes to die for and the ability to make frowning down right sexy. On the other, he tossed a drink I paid for in my face and ruined my last cigarette. Let's weigh the offence against the defense real quick and get a little help from the jury.

"Hey Zex, do you have another cigarette?" I asked standing and brushing the slush off my lap.

"Yeah, take five!" he said throwing his pack to me in pity.

"Don't think I won't," I said as Roxas rushed back outside with an arm full of paper towels.

He ripped a few off handing them to me. I began working on my pants while he started wiping my face.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm SO sorry!" He chanted as the paper towel progressed lower onto my neck. His touch was gentle, it felt nice. I guess I could forgive him.

"Don't worry about it blondy. I've had worse," I assured as I finished getting what I could off my legs and torso.

"You're lucky that you aren't one of them though or all hell would have broken loose," I said pointing to our friends who'd just now started calming down.

"Yep, lucky new guy getting all the special treatment," Seifer said wiping his eye.

"Hey, if you were a hot blond, you would too," I snapped at him.

"Oh, ouch!" Demyx said with a hiss. Seifer's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry, I think you're a hot blond," Hayner said tugging him down by the collar. He blushed when he noticed Roxas glaring.

"Okay, now I'm going to light another cigarette waaaaay over here," I said stepping across the door and beyond the furthest table, "Try to contain yourself."

"Stop! I won't do it again, I promise."

"It's just to be safe," I said pulling one out of Zexion's pack and slipping it in my mouth. I pulled my lighter out, "Three, two, one," I said flicking it on. Roxas just glared, unamused. I lit my cigarette, walking back over and tossing the pack back to Zexion.

"You pass."

**Kinda longer, isn't it? If the editing is a little off, that's because at the moment I'm trying to focus on my story while my friend, being the righteous stud she is, is repeating lines from Harry Potter as she watches it on ABC. How cool right? But she has a fan fic coming soon, so I'll keep you posted on that when it comes out! Yay, free advertisement. So please review! It keeps me sane enough to not kill children who ruin my movies by repeating every word. Any comment?**

Sorry I can't help that I'm a little obsessed with it, which you know. But if I had read this story before writing this, I would most likely tell everyone this is an excellent story and everyone should share what they think of it as well.

**Shut up Christina. Bye all!**

Now that I've read it, I feel like it's excellent that you throw some of our real life situations in here. Congratulations everyone! You now know our lives sort of!


	4. The Talk

**Oops, I honestly didn't mean to make this chapter so long. Thanks again Sunny side of cookies for helping me with my little editing problem! May you flail wildly for years to come! And now for more serious matters. My computer has an issue with staying on! I had to rewrite the second half of this and many parts within that half at least four times! I was all like, Tyler, you're a bitch! (Because Tyler's the name of my lap top) then I cried a little and ate some spam. But! I got it done! So enjoy. I find things to be a bit on the serious side this chapter.**

**Cloud**

After dropping Roxas off at school, I spent my day doing absolutely nothing. More detail? Okay! From about seven o'clock to noon: slept. Noon to two: was woken by the cable guy and proceeded to watch him drill holes in my wall, setting up my TV for me. Two to three: made macaroni and ate in front of the TV. Three to six: surfed the internet. Then around six thirty Roxas came home.

"So how was hanging out with your new friends?" I asked as he stepped inside. He slipped off his shoes in record time before stomping over the couch and throwing himself face down across my lap.

"That good?" I asked rubbing his back.

"Ugh, it was fine until I threw my drink on one of them!"

"Why would you do that?" I asked trying to remove my lap top from underneath him. He sighed and sat up.

"I don't know he was putting me on edge all day. I mean, it was all completely fine, just some harmless flirting. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it but something about him just makes me jumpy. Then he tried to light a cigarette while we were at the boba place and it freaked me out so I dumped my drink on him. He paid for it too! I bet he thinks I'm such a jerk!"

"Woah, so this guy's been flirting with you all day and then he bought you a drink?"

"Yeah. Dude, he's so flaming he even looks like fire," he said looking concerned.

"Aw ha. And isn't boba tea the kind of drink that comes with a plastic seal over the top?" I asked having had my fair share of the, admit ably delicious drink in my high school days as well.

"Yeah, but you know me! I don't drink anything with a lid, I don't use silverware I haven't washed, and I have to pick apart my food before I eat it!"

Yep, that's Roxas in a nut shell. He's always been insane.

"I guess the silverware and food makes sense, but what do you have against lids?"

"I guess I'm more comfortable if I can see my drink at all times….."

"Alright, fine, so how did the kid you dumped the drink on take it?"

"Axel? He just kinda laughed it off. He looks like the kind of guy that if you get mad, he'd rip you to shreds but for me he just took it. Oh! And he's Reno's brother. I don't know he kind of scares me."

"And you let him buy you a drink?" I asked a little confused by his logic.

"He wouldn't let me say no. He's really pushy."

"Well he _is_ Reno's brother. Did you at least tell him you're not into guys?"

He blinked then blushed, "I guess I really didn't get the chance," he said finally.

"Are you into guys?" I asked realizing I honestly didn't know for sure. When I was about his age, that's when I remember my, ahem, shift in interests.

"Of course not!" he shouted, the light blush he had been sporting turning a deep shade of red, "I mean, I don't mean that like it's a bad thing! I'm just not- and I- Ugh! Why am I even trying to explain myself? I'm just- I'll be going now!" he said jumping up. I caught him by his pants and forced him back down. Being Strife men, we had a tendency to run away from things that made us uncomfortable. As of today though I swear I'm going to redeem myself as a brother! I left him at a party then left him to unpack most of the house alone. If awkward talks were how I'd have to make things right then so be it.

"Roxas, you don't know, do you?" I asked not looking at him. I said I'd pull through it but honestly, I'm not sure what the right way is.

"No, I know I'm not gay," he said hiding his eyes behind short blond bangs.

"So then why'd you dump your drink on Axel?"

For a long time he stayed quiet, just like that. He started to turn red as if he was holding his breath. I nudged him, a slight reminder to breath.

"I'm waiting."

He inhaled deeply then let it out. Nothing had been this hard with Roxas. I mean, the kid was high maintenance. It was his rule that you had to take your shoes off in the house and he hated clutter even more than I did. There were so many ways to set him off and anyone who DARED to wake him up was in for a hell the likes of which they'd never seen, but that was just the way he was. Talking to him, trying to find out what makes him tick, I'd never even tried before. I always thought there'd be someone else for that. But now we were alone, and I had to help him. That was my job. After all, no matter how many friends he may have I will always be his older brother.

I sighed, "Why don't we watch TV?" I asked sympathizing with him. I didn't want to make him feel cornered. To be honest, this whole thing seemed kind of sudden. At one moment we're talking about some embarrassing blunder and the next, well, you read it. Why is everything so serious suddenly?

He remained unmoved as I grabbed the remote, turning on the TV.

"_Welcome to my five step program for undisciplined children. Step one: Primal scream," the odd hippy cloud said holding a finger up then clenching it into a fist._

"_What's that?" asked the orange gold fish and blue cat in unison._

"_It's when you channel all your rage into a violent vocal release! Like this! BAAAAH!" the cloud said screaming into the fish and kitty's faces. The fish jumped into the cat's arms, both looking terrified, "You guys try it."_

I changed the channel when Roxas looked up, slight amusement on his face.

"You were watching Cartoon Network?"

"I don't have much to do with my life right now and I'm not ready to sink into the soap opera phase yet!" I said clicking the TV guide button. Let's see, channel 58, Comedy Central. South Park is on! Sounds good! Everybody loves South Park.

"_On this episode of Ghost Hunters! A little boy in Colorado appears to be haunted by celebrities! Now the ghost hunter team will roll out and get to the bottom of it! It's the gayest show in the fucking world! Ghost Hunters!"_

That gives me an idea. Maybe I can try this whole talking thing again.

"That reminds me of when I was little. I was convinced our house was haunted."

"Really? I don't remember that at all," he said. I couldn't quite tell if he was just humoring me or not so I went along with it.

"You wouldn't, it was before you were born. Probably my earliest memory."

"What made you so scared of ghosts?"

"I don't know. I remember dad used to read that story about the old lady who found a bone in the grave yard and was followed home by a ghost when she took it to make soup. That was the only thing I really had to go on when I was that age. At one point though I got up in the middle of the night and I could have sworn grandma's old rocking chair was rocking itself. I was scarred from that point on. Mom even had to put the chair in her room for a while cuz I freaked out every time I came near it."

"No way. You had to of been seeing things," Roxas said tension loosening.

"Well yeah, I was four, but when you're that age there's no reason involved, just emotions. Man that thing gave me nightmares though."

It got quiet for a second, but then Roxas picked up the conversation again.

"So then why'd you bring it with us," he said staring at the old, creaky, basically useless chair in the corner practically against the wall. It really had no place here. No matter where you put it, it just stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Because it's my earliest memory. I couldn't just leave it behind."

Again, it got quiet.

"You know, I have nightmares too. Every night."

My gaze shifted from the screen to my little brother. Every night?

"If I tell you about it, will you talk to Leon about the job? I know we're not going to get thrown out and I know you won't let us starve, but I worry, y'know? Mom and dad have always wanted the best for us but if what they left behind isn't enough, then I just feel like they'd be sad. I'll go get a job too, I won't make you do it yourself, just please talk to him. For me?"

Huh. And here I was trying to keep Roxas from worrying. I needed to get this done now.

"If you tell me I'll ask tonight," I said looking him in the eye.

"Okay," he said with a little distain. He took a big breath, "Every night I dream that I'm back on that ship, trapped in the hold, alone. The door won't open and I have no idea where mom and dad are, but I'm not scared because it's just so quiet. Then I hear the first explosion and the door flies open, fire everywhere. I try to run out but it just hurts so much! I feel like people should be screaming but the whole ship is empty except for me, mom and dad. When I'm too scared to move, hiding under the furniture, they're just there, sitting on either side of me telling me it's alright as if there was no fire. I refuse to listen though. It's so hot and I'm so confused. Just before I black out, that's when I wake up and it's always really early."

I listened as if they were the last words I'd ever hear. Roxas….. How'd I let this happen to you? If I was there that day would it be different? At least then I'd have some idea of exactly what it is you're going through.

"The ferry explosion, that's something you should only have to deal with once, right? Why do I have to deal with it every single night of my life? It's not fair!" he said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know," I said, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. I didn't know what else to say, but if I could offer him anything, it was this little bit of comfort.

"I miss them so much! Why'd we have to be on that ship? You never expect that sort of thing to happen to you! It's like, I…. I-" he nuzzled the side of his head into my chest. It made me feel needed, but in the worst way possible, "I miss them so much….."

"Me too," I said, still lost for words.

"And you know," he said pushing himself out of my grip, "Anything over eighty degrees is too hot for me now? And even lighters-" he paused. Right, lighters! The whole drink pouring story! I'm sure that's way more information than he wanted to give, but I'm glad I managed to get it out of him.

"So basically, you're scared of fire?" I asked as understanding as possible.

"He reminds me so much of it. I don't know if I can stand being around him. He makes me so tense, it's just- I don't know if I can do it," he said, a few more tears falling from his eyes and disappearing in his jeans.

"Listen to me Roxas," I said grabbing his face and turning it towards me, "What happened to you was traumatic, but I don't want it to take over your life. Hot is just a temperature. It's a part of life, and people are not fire," I said, letting go of his face. Roxas' gaze dropped once more allowing more tears to roll off his cheeks, "You're going to live for a long time, so don't let this thing ruin you. You should talk to Axel, maybe he'll let up a bit. Just don't let a little fear get in the way of you making a new friend," I finished, feeling strongly about my argument.

Roxas nodded, keeping his head down. Maybe he didn't understand as well as I'd hoped. I wasn't going to give up though. I'd pound this thing into his head even if it took a million awkward talks. Roxas was going to be fine. For himself and for me, he'd understand.

Roxas allowed his body to collapse backwards onto the couch, eyes closed for a second as if drinking in the peace. I'm with him, this was an emotional catastrophe. It was so tiring I felt like I just ran a marathon or something. I let my eyes close too. This was nice; just me, Roxas, and the ghost of Michael Jackson possessing the body of a little boy. Ah South Park.

"Alright, that was my end of the bargain. Now call Leon," he said throwing an arm over his eyes.

Oh. Leon.

"Shit I don't have his number," I said suddenly realizing it. Roxas sat back up, glaring at me through red, slightly puffy eyes, "But I know where he lives!" I said picking myself up off the couch. I had a pretty good memory. Hell! I remembered the rocking chair ghost from back when I was four! Even if I was hung over then I could make my way to Leon's house again, no problem.

"Stay here, don't leave and I'll lock the door behind me. I should be back in an hour, hour and a half, tops. If I'm not, I'll keep you posted," I said grabbing my keys and throwing on my shoes.

"Okay. Sorry to be so much trouble," Roxas said lying flat on his stomach, facing me as I left.

"It's no trouble, I need the job anyway! If I'm going to talk to him I might as well do it now!" I said with a smile.

"Okay, well have fun," he said not quite returning the gesture.

"You bet," I said before throwing on a coat, grabbing my helmet, and slipping out the door, "Bye!"

I flipped the keys in my hand, walking out the main entrance to my building and over to my motorcycle. As long as I'm out, it'd be okay to stop by and see Zack, right?

I didn't second guess myself. Turning on my bike I headed straight for Zack's apartment building. After all this, I didn't want to face Leon without a little confidence boost. Just seeing him would be enough for me at this point.

I parked in the exact same spot as last time. I wasn't worried about not being able to find his room. We may have spent most of the night on his building's lawn, but I had to pee several times during the process of getting smashed and unlike some people (cough Reno cough cough) I refused to go outside. So jogging up the stairs I prepared myself for the world's shortest visit before stepping up to his door, and knocking on it. I waited for about a minute with no answer. That's weird; maybe I didn't knock hard enough. I tried again, this time harder. There was no immediate answer. Maybe I shouldn't assume that just because it's after store hours, Zack must be home. I don't know what his car looks like so I have no way of knowing for sure.

Just as I was about to give up and leave, I heard a familiar voice scream, "JUST A MINUTE!" and some unidentified scrambling on the other side of the door. Growing a little impatient, I crossed my arms waiting another minute or so before the door swung open. There, in all his manly glory, stood Zack clad only in a pair of pajama pants. I remember when we used to go swimming together, but even then he didn't look this good. For just a moment, I forgot why I'd even come here.

"Oh, hey Cloud, what's up?"

I mentally shook myself back to reality. Leon! Encouragement! Ask for it!

"Oh, well, I was going to ask Leon about the job. I don't have his number but I was just about to head over there."

"Aw, that's great!" he said, looking as if his mind was in other places.

"It's a little early for bed head, isn't it?" I asked failing miserably to stop staring at him.

"Oh, yeah, I had a pretty hard day at work so I wanted an early night's sleep," he said with an innocent smile. Wait, something wasn't right. I looked a little closer. The left side of Zack's neck was littered with small red spots and on his arms; it looked like some animal had tried to claw them off. I smell sex, and it was the worst smell in the world.

I gritted my teeth, just for a moment though. Using every bit of self-control I had, I pushed all of the anger, hurt, and misery that had just been excited deep down into my core. Coming here was a mistake.

"A hard day at the flower shop?" I asked feeling my hands shake violently. I shoved them in my pockets so he wouldn't notice.

"Hey, flower shops see some tough days too! We had at least seven orders to fill before noon! Plus we had to fill one for a wedding tomorrow. There were like, twenty bouquets, it was just a mess!" he said defensively.

"Aw. Well, I'm sorry I bothered you then. I'll let you get back to sleep," I said shifting my weight to the other foot.

"Aw, you're never a bother Chocobo!" he said happily grabbing the door, "Good luck with Leon!"

"Yeah," I said unable to contain myself, "Have fun with Aerith."

I walked away before he had the chance to react. That's about all of this situation I could handle. Hearing him close the door, I took my time walking down the stairs. I was in no rush at this point. After all, I still had all that emotion I'd been with holding back. After exiting the building, I stood under the flickering light just in front of the exit.

All the anger, all the hurt and all the misery bubbled up like lava just itching to be set free. I punched the hard brick wall, so pumped with adrenalin from my encounter that I didn't even feel the pain. How could I when my chest hurt so much? I twisted my fist, grinding it against the coarse wall. It was bad enough that I'd hit it so hard to begin with, now my knuckles were dripping with blood. Was there no mercy in this world? Maybe if I were a little smarter I wouldn't feel this way. But I couldn't undo that experience and I couldn't let Roxas down. It's off to Leon's place. I'm getting that god damn mother fucking bitch faced job and I'm getting it now.

Pulling my helmet on, I tugged my sleeve down slightly so it covered my open wound. I didn't wrap it or try to rinse it. I just let it bleed.

**Leon**

As three single room mates, Yuffie, Larxene and I didn't have much going on. Usually after work our options for the night were go drinking, eat alone in the dark then pass out, scary movie night, or find a reason to yell at each other then disappear until morning. Tonight it was scary movie night, thank god. The last two nights were screaming so it was a nice little break. On the agenda for tonight: Silent Hill followed by Pulse and if we weren't sick of each other by the time that was over, Jeepers Creepers. The thing about scary movie night that made it hard, however, was Yuffie. The girl screamed at the title sequence, that's how bad with scary movies she was. So why did she insist on watching them with us then? The girl was freaken obsessed with getting Larxene to like her. Wrong move on her part though because the longer the movie went on the more pissed Larxene got.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Jesus Christ Yuffie it's just a straitjacket! It moves slower than a fucking pile of dead babies!"

"What the hell is a straitjacket?"

"That's a straitjacket," I said staring at the screen.

"Haven't you seen these games before?" Larxene asked shoving a hand full of popcorn in her mouth.

"Do I look like I play scary video games?"

"No! You don't look like you watch scary movies either!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Yuffie! Those are just gun shots!"

"No! She's a dike!"

"What? What's wrong with that?" she asked a little confused.

"I've always been afraid of being raped by dikes….."

"Then why do you love Larxene so much?" I asked casually.

"Yeah Leon, you're sooooo funny!" Larxene shouted throwing popcorn at me.

"You know what this movie is missing?" I asked ignoring their little banter, "A little 'What's this?' 'Am I dreaming?' and 'Have you seen a little girl?'"

"Hehe, yeah" Larxene agreed grabbing another fist full of popcorn from the bowl in Yuffie's lap.

"What?" asked Yuffie cocking her head.

"Silent Hill humor," I said leaving it at that.

_Ding dong!_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"God damn it Yuffie!" Larxene screamed, "I swear to GOD I'm going to stab you in the neck with a spoon!"

"Whyyyy?" Yuffie wined.

"More Silent Hill humor," I said lifting myself off the edge of the couch to see who was at the door.

I opened it only a crack at first. I wasn't really worried about whoever was at the door. I was more concerned with my roommates embarrassing me in front of someone important. Luckily, it was just Cloud. I mean, it's not like Cloud isn't important or anything, I just don't mind letting him see Yuffie and Larxene's true colors. It made me look better.

"Oh hey come on in," I said opening the door wider and letting him in, "So what brings you here?"

He stepped inside, "I actually have a favor to ask you."

"_Look, I'm burning."_

"AHH AHH AHH!"

"Yuffie! She even warned you that she was burning!"

"Wanna go somewhere else?" I asked glaring at the two girls on the couch, Yuffie gripping Larxene for dear life.

He shrugged, indifferent.

"Up, look out! Pyramid heads coming again!"

"NOOOO I HATE PYRAMID HEAD!"

"Yeah, why don't we talk in my room," I said leading him through the living room.

"Cloud! Hi!"

"Hey Cloud."

Cloud nodded to both of them as we passed in front of the TV. I opened the door to my room allowing him to enter first.

"You can take that coat off if you want," I suggested feeling like it's hot enough in here as it is.

"Na, it's okay," he said sitting on my bed, "This should be quick."

"Alright then, shoot," I said sitting next to him.

"I'm looking for a job and I was wondering if you could ask your boss for me," he said playing with his sleeves.

I blinked. That's what he wanted? Thank god! For a second there, I couldn't help feeling like he was going to bitch me out or something. Cloud's aura today, it seemed a little dark.

"Oh! No problem. Actually, you couldn't have asked at a better time. One of our men moved away two weeks ago and the work has just been piling up. There's no way Cid will say no! I just wish he was here, I could ask him now," I said feeling relieved.

"Really?" Cloud asked looking a little surprised, "Good, then if you could just tell me when….."

"Sure, let me see your cell phone," I said holding out my hand.

He reached into his jeans pocket and handed me his cell phone.

"Cloud, your hand is bleeding."

"Oh, yeah, I noticed that too."

I grabbed his wrist and pulled back the sleeve. There was blood dripping freely from his knuckles and lines of red trailing all the way from his elbow to the tips of his fingers.

"Holy crap man did you punch a wall?"

"Kind of."

"Why the hell did you punch a wall?" I asked still holding him by the wrist.

He shrugged, "It just felt right, I guess."

I sighed then got up to grab my towel off my door. It was still a little wet so I could use it to clean some of the blood. Tomorrow I'd have to wash it though.

"So why'd you really do it?" I asked wrapping my towel around his hand and applying pressure. He hissed softly at the pain.

"I told you already."

"Cloud, you're not fourteen. Talk to me."

He took a deep breath then leaned forward, resting his chin on the palm of his free hand.

"I smell Zack," I said breaking his thought.

"Yeah, I did too but it wasn't Zack alone. How can you stand the guy who's fucking your sister?" he asked, a fair amount of spite audible in his voice.

"Well he's not my favorite person. Actually I don't know what either of you see in him."

I felt his fist clench within the towel, "Leon, how much did I tell you the other night?"

"Nothing. All the information I needed was in the way you looked at him."

"Alright, then humor me. What do you think you know?" he asked picking his head up off his palms and looking me in the eye.

"Okay. Correct me if I'm wrong but you're in love with Zack and you have been for a long time. The fact that he could be so happy with someone else kills you and then you witnessed something traumatic so now your hand's bleeding."

I guess being so forward was a mistake because he immediately dropped his gaze, withdrawing his hand from my grip.

"Wow. That's painfully accurate," he said unwrapping his hand and kissing the wound. For the most part, the flow had stopped but there was still a lot of dried blood along the length of his arm.

"You were right Leon, I shouldn't have moved back here," he said with a smirk, his eyes watering a little.

"I never said you shouldn't have moved back here. I just said it was odd that you did."

"Well I shouldn't have. Roxas is more messed up than ever and Zack's never going to get it."

"Stop," I commanded. Usually, I ignored peoples stupid regrets knowing it was their fault to begin with but the way he was talking made me feel like he planned to leave and for some reason, I didn't want to let that happen. I don't make connections with people and usually, when they're gone, that's just it. They're gone. This is my second time seeing Cloud however, and that just seems unfathomable. Tell me, when it comes to things like this, why can't I just learn to look the other way? I've turned plenty of beautiful people down before, so it wasn't that pretty face. Maybe it's his misery. It haunted me, stirring bad memories of my own.

"The fact is you're here now. Any shit you have to deal with, you can do it with me. I won't turn you down," I said, taking a chance and grabbing his right hand, kissing the dried blood on the tip of his fingers much like he had on his knuckles, "You have too much to deal with to do it alone."

He gripped my hand and for a second we just sat there. He surprised me when he let go in favor of wrapping both arms around my neck instead. He pressed our lips together, catching me off guard, but to be honest, I wanted this, so I complied shifting my head to a better angle and moving my lips to match his. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I allowed him that, feeling my body temperature rise rapidly.

If I were a good person, I would have stopped there. I would have pushed him away and told him that was enough for now, that we couldn't get carried away because he was feeling a little weak. I'm not, however, so instead I pushed him down so that his head was on my pillow and devoured his mouth, dominating him in an instant. My tongue played with his as he moaned and shrugged off his jacket, leaving it underneath him. Having that much less in between us prompted me to explore the confines of his shirt. Growing more and more excited, I broke our kiss pecking his cheek before softly scraping my teeth on the bit of skin just below his right ear. He gasped moving his head to the left slightly exposing more of his neck. I took it his invitation happily, licking a little lower and biting a bit harder.

Deciding our proximity wasn't close enough, I lowered my body tweaking a nipple and pressing our clothed erections together. He gasped throwing one arm back and gripping my pillow. Thank god I'm not the only one aroused out of my mind!

Taking the opportunity, I pulled his shirt off throwing it to the floor and latching onto his now exposed chest.

"Ugh! Leon!" he moaned arching his back. Licking one nipple I continued tweaking the other eliciting a whole new string of moans from him as he lightly squeezed my torso with his thighs.

I should stop this.

My mind just couldn't click with my actions as I licked lower placing a soft bite followed by a lick on his lower rib cage. He arched further calling my name once more.

I should really stop this.

I kissed his exposed hip bone, unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper then rubbing the spot just above his underwear with my thumb. His actions, his moans, they were driving me crazy. I wanted to satisfy him, to hold him until morning.

"Nhng, Leon! Please!" he shouted using his arm to cover his eyes.

I stopped. Raising myself so that I was at eye level once more, I pulled his arm away so that he was forced to face me. His face was completely flushed and his eyes, no longer teared, had a glassy shine to them, half lidded.

"Please what?" I asked holding his wrist above his head. He looked as though he wanted to answer, but instead, he reconnected our lips, forcing his way into my mouth. I allowed him dominance for now choosing to dip my hand into his boxers giving him what he inevitably wanted to begin with. He broke our kiss with a surprised scream then bit down on my neck forcing a pleasured moan from within me. The pressure in my pants was getting to be unbearable. I let go of his arm so that I could unbutton my pants and remove my shirt. Picking up where I left off I left a few kisses on his exposed chest before taking my time, licking that spot I'd been massaging earlier, the one just above his underwear line.

"Ugh! Stop!" he yelled, a little annoyed.

"Stop what?" I asked focusing on my work, biting then licking.

"Stop teasing me!" he shouted covering his eyes once more with his arm.

I smirked, pulling his pants completely off, "So you want me to go further?" I asked feeling my face heat up.

"Please!" he begged.

I kissed him through his boxers before pulling them clean down. He gasped, but when I licked a hot line from the base to the tip, he bit down on his hand, suppressing a scream. I lightly began sucking on the tip making good use of my tongue from the start. He gripped my barred head board, arching once more and moaning, his poor bloody finger still in his mouth.

I took in more making sure to work whatever I couldn't reach with my hand. Applying a bit more suction, I worked the underside of his member on a whole different level, Not once halting my actions. Every gasp he made told me he was enjoying it. I knew I only had a little further by the way his stomach clenched. I made sure this last bit would be the best of it, bobbing my head and quickening my pace.

"Nugh! Leon… Ah… I'm gonna- Ah!"

I took that as my cue too finish him off strong. Opening my throat and taking him into the hilt, I lightly bit him, scraping my teeth up his length forcing him to scream into his hand, releasing into my mouth. I believe that if you're going to do something, you see it through to the end, so I absorbed his light thrusts, swallowing every bit of the milky liquid.

Allowing him a second to recover, I pulled off my pants, crawling over him and reaching into my bed side drawer. I could hear him emit a soft "Ah," with every pant. It was pure torture. I need him. Now.

"Playing it safe?" he asked watching me grab a condom out of the drawer and shut it hastily.

"Hey, we're both responsible adults here," I said ripping it open and pulling out its contents. Prelubed, nice. It didn't quite help with the whole preparation process though, which didn't bother me to be honest. The alternative was one of my favorite parts.

"Suck," I commanded holding three fingers to his mouth. He obliged instantly taking my fingers into his mouth and wrapping his tongue around them. The fire that had been growing in my lower belly suddenly burst into white hot searing pain. Alright, that was enough for me. I retracted my fingers using my other hand to pull down my boxers and put on the condom. Using the fingers he so graciously prepared for me, I rubbed his entrance exciting his previously tired member once more.

"Ah!" he cried lacing one hand into my hair. I pressed one finger in pushing as far in as I could reach, thrusting and twisting exciting more moans from him. Feeling that it was safe, I pushed the second one in, waiting for him to relax before scissoring my fingers, burying them as deep as I could reach. I could tell by his reaction that this sort of thing wasn't new to him. I didn't expect it to be, but still, could my fingers do that much to a guy? I eased the last finger in feeling him stretch just that much more. He hissed in pleasure adjusting much faster this time. Feeling like I would explode at any moment, I stretched him as best as I could before retracting my fingers and positioning myself just in front of his entrance. He groaned at the loss but quickly braced himself at my movements. Grabbing my forearm with his free hand and gripping my hair a little tighter, he laid back, relaxing his body completely.

LEON STOP!

Probably at the worst moment possible, my mind caught up with my actions. What am I doing? He just came here to ask for a job! We'd gone a little too far to just cut it off here, but if I'm going to actually go through with this I HAVE to get a little consent before or I know I'll regret this later.

"Cloud," I whispered in his ear. I felt a shiver run down his body as his name melted off my tongue, "If I'm really going to do this, I need you to promise me that you'll give up on Zack."

I know that when you're this close to mindless sex, the last thing you should do is mention the name of the one your partner really loves, but I wanted to hear it possibly more than I wanted to fuck.

"I….." he started. I felt his grip on my hair loosen, but all the same he pulled me in for a last minute kiss, "I gave up on him the moment I fell in love," he said my lips hovering not even an inch above his.

"Then tell me you want me," I said kissing his neck.

"Leon, I want you," he panted, "Please fuck me!"

Just as fast as it came, my reason was gone. I sheathed myself halfway into him hearing a half pained, half pleasured scream rip through his throat. Once more he was gripping my hair, the hand that was holding my forearm flying back to grip my head board as well.

"More!" he cried before I had even confirmed that he'd adjusted. Pulling out slightly, I thrust further in this time feeling his walls grip my erection in a delicious heat. He wasn't a virgin but he was SO tight. Creating a speedy rhythm, I thrust deeper and deeper into him each time eliciting another moan from him. I held my body up with one arm while with the other I reached between us to pump his weeping erection. Up quickly became down as he flipped us over keeping our chests pressed firmly together meeting me thrust for thrust. His moans swam around in my head fueling me even more, provoking me to go faster still.

I felt myself growing close as he bit down hard in my neck, muffling his screams. Grabbing his hips with both hands I made these last few thrusts count. He arched his back letting out a satisfied moan as he came, the hot sticky fluid coating our stomachs. Unable to stand it, I gave it one more good thrust, pulling him back down for a kiss as I moaned with my release. For a second, we just laid there basking in the delicious afterglow. All too soon though, he lifted himself off of me, choosing to lie next to me on the bed instead. I put an arm around him, pulling him closer.

Now that all the sexual frustration had been removed from the situation, it was back to being hard ass Leon.

"Remember what you said."

**Oh yeah! And there's a lemon in this one! Well, I'm sure I warned you somewhere. Also, for those of you who support South Park, The Amazing World of Gumball and Silent Hill say yay! In a comment though cuz I'm trying to get more of those. You know what, just comment. I don't care if you like any of those things. But Roxas has some psychological problems now, doesn't he? Poor guy. I think Cloud got it a little worse in this one though. Accept for the sex. That was good. So do you think Cloud's over Zack now? Hm, guess you'll just have to read on to find out!**

Even with my awkward feelings that I verbally expressed to you while I was reading this, I thoroughly enjoyed this. Congratulations. You made a child happy.

**Wait, what? Oh, and its 5:15 a.m. so understand if there's a few mistakes and apparently if Christina doesn't make sense. I actually went back and checked again to make sure because I couldn't sleep. Repost time! Bye!**


	5. The Benifits of Lying

**CORRECTED AND AUTHOR'S NOTE CRASHED!**

**Hey all! Thanks for the loving comments! You sure know how to make this girl happy! So yeah, I was up all night writing this again! I didn't expect to have to do that this time around but I'm going to California tomorrow to visit my totally kick ass and kinda lonely sister along with everyone's favorite author's note crasher, Christina! I wanted to warn those of you who've been following this from the start that I wouldn't have anything posted for about a week and a half since you've seen how often I post generally! Sorry! I'll bring you back some fresh ideas! Well, onto the story! I really like this one for a few reasons; one of them being that I got to slam Mr. Murphy, my terrible old theology teacher who ruined my life! Didn't even change the name! No kidding! Another is that I got to add in a couple Final Fantasy characters I didn't think I'd ever get to use! Well, nothing left to do now but R&R! Please enjoy!**

Scarred

**Leon **

When I woke up I was alone in my dark room just staring at the ceiling. Cloud had slipped away without me even noticing. Where he once laid there was nothing but a few blood stains smudged into the sheets. I sighed. I guess I should have expected that.

I grabbed my cell phone off the bed side table in order to check the time. To my surprise, I had one new message. The screen said it was from Cloud. Well, at least he left his number.

I pressed the select button opening the text to read it.

_You know that thing you made me promise? Well I didn't lie, I never really believed that Zack could love me back but that doesn't mean I can just stop loving him. I'm sorry. I'm not a whore so I don't expect anything in return for this. You can forget about the job. When I wake up in the morning I'll start looking for another one._

I smirked. Well, I guess I didn't expect any different. I wasn't going to let him separate himself from me now, though. Throwing on my pants and shirt, I left my room.

Yuffie and Larxene were asleep in the living room, still. Larxene was sprawled across the couch while Yuffie took the floor along with all the pillows and a comforter from her bed. That could be bad. I hope that when Cloud left they were already asleep, for his sake. I'm sure there is no helping me. Gliding silently past them I climbed the stairs.

"Leon!"

Shit, I didn't make it. When I turned around Larxene was sitting up with her hands flat on the back of the couch resting her chin on them.

"So how was your scary movie night?" she asked behind a big yawn. I just stared at her, I guess it just hasn't registered to her that I don't play stupid games yet.

"Well fine! I won't even begin to touch the horror scene we heard coming from your room then!" she shouted, waking up Yuffie.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes before stretching like a cat, ass in the air.

"Wait, did I miss making fun of Leon? Leon! Ew! Sex!"

This was basically how it went every time I brought someone home accept usually whoever that may be was here to be harassed too. I guess it was lucky for Cloud that he decided to slip out in the night but they would bring it up next time they saw him. It was inevitable; Yuffie and Larxene fed on other peoples insecurities.

"Maybe instead of making fun of me you two should work on getting laid yourself," I suggested running my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Psh!" Larxene scoffed, "I don't want to be made fun of!"

"Really?" I asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Yeah Leon kitty really. So where's your victim? He didn't feel like breakfast? Or did you pound him into a coma?" she asked smirking evilly.

"Actually he left earlier."

"Aw, ouch!" Yuffie said biting her finger. If we weren't talking about him it would have reminded me of Cloud.

"Poor Leon waking up alone now? Never thought I'd see the day!" Larxene shouted in pity.

I rolled my eyes, "Is Cid home?" I asked ignoring their assumptions.

"Oh yeah! He got back around _'Hey, we're both responsible adults here,'_" Larxene said with a smirk.

"Okay, you guys are creepy. It shouldn't have been that audible," I said feeling a slight twinge embarrassment. If they could hear that they could hear it all.

"Leon, you're not as quiet as you may think," Larxene announced.

Choosing not to deal with this anymore, I just left them there giving them a strange look and making a bee line for Cid's room.

**Cloud**

I snuck back into my house around five or so hoping to god that Roxas wasn't awake. Amongst all the activity I'd forgotten to tell him that I'd be late! He was going to freak out the second he saw me. The apartment was pitch black, however. Even the blinds on the sliding glass patio door were shut making it impossible to see. Slipping off my shoes I flipped a light switch just praying that an angry Roxas wouldn't be staring at me from the couch. What I saw instead was a note from Roxas taped to my lap top which was sitting abandoned amongst its pillows and cushions. I sat down next to it and read the message.

_Dearest Cloud,_

_You really didn't keep me informed now, did you? Well I decided that now'd be a good time and give up/go to bed since I have faith that if you're getting raped, you could probably beat the crap out of your rapist then fuck them back for good measure. If I find out you were shot though, then that makes it kinda awkward. Please have a story ready for me when I wake up, I'll be drilling you with questions._

_Love,  
>Roxas<em>

Well, that's going to suck. How do I tell my sixteen year old brother that I came down with the most random case of drive by sex I'd ever initiated? So that's actually not going to happen. I laid down on my nice comfy couch and thought about it. What's the best excuse for coming home at five in the morning I could possibly think of? Got drunk again? I would have told him that before my first drink. Yuffie and Larxene insisted I stay for the end of their movie? Not quite. I don't know when he went to bed so if that was the case I might pick a time he was awake for. What if I say I fell asleep during it? Yeah, that sounds a little better. Wait, why do I have to make up stories for my own brother? Aren't I the oldest one here?

My thoughts fizzled out into darkness as I fell asleep once more. It felt like such a relief to be in my own house after the night I had had. For some reason it felt like the only safe place left for me. If I had my way, I'd never have to leave. The world outside was too cruel and confusing. Here, it was cool and the only conflicts I had to deal with were between me and Roxas.

Before I really had time to settle into my much needed sleeping state, I was awoken very rudely by my inconsiderate brother. Cold water washed down my face causing me to shoot up, gasping for breath.

"Morning Cloud," he said in monotone.

"Roxas! Are you insane?" I asked turning toward my attacker and wiping my hand over my face.

"Well I woke up to make some coffee but when I saw you laying on the couch so I thought, na, he's a little hot headed as it is," he said throwing an empty water bottle to the floor and crossing his arms.

"And so….. Wait, what?"

"Why didn't you call me or something?" he asked looking more pissed than ever.

"I'm sorry! I just sort of let time slip away from me!" I said defensively.

"For half the night?" he burst looking less than impressed.

"Well, I fell asleep," I said pitifully trying to recall my excuse.

"And there was no point before that when you thought, 'Hm, maybe I should call Roxas and tell him I won't be back? How the hell did you let time get so far away from you? What could you possibly be doing?"

I thought back for a second. Okay, watching a movie seemed like a lame excuse and he knows I wouldn't just stay without thinking about him first. It was worth a try though. My brain is kinda foggy and my life hurts enough as it is.

"I was watching a movie," I lied.

"Bull shit! You would have told me!" well, I called that one.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you now!" I shouted feeling a little nostalgic to those days when I would get caught after sneaking out. Usually mom would give up and ground me for a month or something. It was different with Roxas though; he couldn't ground me.

"How about the truth! How does that sound?" he asked throwing his hands in the air.

Shit! I can't start now! Okay Cloud, dig deep! You hit a dog and were carting it around trying to save it? You got lost in the wooded roads where there's no service? You were attacked and didn't want him to worry? Well maybe that would explain my hand… Oh shit! My hand! Roxas isn't going to buy any of that and my hand is still injured!

"Cloud, I opened up to you when you asked me what's wrong. All I want is the truth," he said eyes softening. Fuck! Now I practically have to tell him!

"I was shot and admitted to the hospital, but it's okay now because their technology is really advanced here," I said jokingly. Alright, don't judge me. This is hard shit! God! Why is everything so hard?

"Cloud!" he shouted unamused.

"Alright fine. I guess, well… Leon…"

"You slept with Leon?" he finished for me. Was it that obvious? I mean, I heard there's ways to tell when someone's had sex recently but none of them that I've heard of involve so much, um, clothing present.

"Yeah, basically," I said scratching my head awkwardly, "How'd you guess?"

"Well for one Leon's hot and to be honest, so are you so it wasn't that far off of an option. Also I don't think there's any other subject you'd be so against talking about. So? Are you going to date him now? And what about the job?" he asked sitting next to me wide eyed, dropping most of his anger at once. It's amazing what the power of sex can accomplish. I really didn't want to discuss Leon with Roxas, though, but I figured it'd be best to get it out of the way so that he didn't tell Leon's little brother. I don't even know if Leon's family knows that he's gay! I never told mine; I never told anybody and I'm twenty two. In fact, this is the only real conversation about my sex life/preferences I've ever had with Roxas.

"Well, no, I don't think I'm going to date him and… As for the job, um, he said he'd have to get back to me. I guess his boss is sort of an ass hole. Also, if you could go ahead and keep this whole little incident to yourself?" I don't remember the last time I lied this much. If I tell Roxas that I told him not to give me the job he WILL murder me. And not murder like smothering me with a pillow while I'm asleep either, he flambé my heart the eat it _Little Piece of Heaven _style (Avenged Sevenfold).

"Yeah, sure. Maybe he'll try extra hard since you seduced him!" Roxas said hopefully. I rolled my eyes. He has no clue what happened, "Oh, and I was texting Axel and he said he has a part time job he goes to Tuesday nights, Thursday nights and weekends from eight to two. I asked if he could get me a job there and he said 'anything to spend more time with Roxy' or something. I don't know but apparently it pays better than minimum wage so I am SO in!"

"You're going to let that guy get you a job? He's the one that keeps hitting on you, right?"

"Well yeah but I explained to him that I'm not gay. He said that he just acts that way to everyone at first so I think we're good."

I don't really believe that but maybe a little color in Roxas' life was a good thing. From what I heard yesterday this guy was the whole freaken rainbow anyway. What better place to find it? "Well then, what's the job?"

"Oh, he wouldn't tell me but I'm coming with him tomorrow, uh, today. He said it was the only job Reno would help him get and well, with the tattoos on his face he needed the help so he took it."

"Oh god it's probably a sex shop!" I yelled in disgust. If Reno picked the job then it was something terrible, I'm sure of it!

"No, actually I already asked about that. He said it wasn't anything bad like that but our friends came by to make fun of him for the first month or so of his employment. Eh, I don't care really though. I'm just glad I'll be making some money!" he said happily. It's weird to think that about five minutes ago he was absolutely seething. Suddenly he's turned into this happy young teen with ambitions. Man, time passes fast.

"Okay, but I want you to know that the money you earn is yours. You won't have to worry about bills or electricity or anything. Just enjoy your first job, okay?" I said making it clear that this step was for him. Even if we wound up being six years in debt, I couldn't ask him to help out. He's too young for that and besides, that's what we have distant relatives for.

"Oh you can bet I'll be helping! I'm putting myself in charge of entertainment! First we're going to put a PlayStation 3 up in this joint and when we have an acceptable collection of games I'll work on movies! Then I'm going to buy a snake cuz snakes are awesome and we are getting a jar full of skittles for the kitchen! I want a constant supply of skittles for my gaming, viewing, snaking pleasure! This is happening!" he shouted happily. I just had to smile at that. The boy liked his fruity candies. He's the only person I know that peels the shell off of them but man could he eat skittles for hours.

"Alright fine. Just hurry and get ready and I'll give you a lift to school again," I said slumping off the couch, "I'm going to take a shower first though."

As I attempted to walk past him he grabbed my wrist in slight shock. Amongst all this mess I never took the time to properly wash my hand. It looked far worse than it really was which could be a problem.

"Jesus Cloud! How rough do you like it? It almost looks like you decided to punch a mannequin covered in sand paper and broken glass!"

"Oh right, that! Well when we were in the middle he decided to do this thing with his tongue and-"

"Oh god! Oh, no stop! I do NOT need to hear this," he said covering his ears. I smirked. I figured that'd be a good way to get him to drop it, "Man! Why don't you just date the guy? Sounds like you like him and if you get that job he'll be around you a lot anyway!"

Hm. Maybe if I weren't so messed up I would date him. Now's not the time though. I had too much on my mind to think about a serious relationship. I always ruin those anyway so it's probably better like this. Besides, I don't think I'll have to worry that much about the job so that's one obstacle I wouldn't have to face. Seeing Leon every day? That's a little scary. I don't know what he thinks of me now. Yeah, I think things are fine the way they are.

"Well, I really need a shower. I'm tired of smelling myself," I said stretching a little. I'll just let him stew in that image. As long as he knows he might as well suffer.

**Roxas: Accompanying Axel to work**

"Okay, you got me," I said sitting at a small table in the corner, "I never would have guessed that you work at an ice cream parlor. I don't get why you were made fun of so much though. It's actually pretty awesome! All the free ice cream you want!"

"Well, that was mostly because if you tip us we have to sing. Demyx and Seifer would come here on weekends and just sit throwing pennies in the jar and there was nothing we could do but sing for like, six hours strait."

"What douche bags! I would have beat them with the jar," I said watching him put on a pink apron and try to flatten his hair enough to fit a flimsy paper hat on top.

"Yeah well I finally got them to stop a couple weeks ago when I jumped up on the counter and sang Bohemian Rhapsody from start to finish. It wasn't because it was a bad performance or anything. In fact, I rocked that fucking counter. People were clapping and everything, but my boss came out and yelled at me for being a health hazard so they felt bad. Well, Demyx felt bad. They both stopped though."

"Wow. I wish I was there for that. Bet it was amazing," I commented smiling.

"Yeah, fucken really! So, have you ever tried Sea Salt ice cream?" he asked.

"No," I said wrinkling my nose, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's awesome! Hold on a second," he said jumping the counter, completely disregarding the door. Just as he began rummaging through the back the girl who I presumed was working before him emerged from the back room clad in a warm smile. She practically radiated spring time. Her orange/pink hair was tied into two low pony tails and she wore a pink blouse with a pair of tan short shorts. Not my outfit of choice for the late fall but I'm sure she sold more ice cream to guys that way. I have to say, she looked pretty cute. I'd buy from her.

"Oh hey! Vanille! Is Fang in? I have a friend here that needs a job."

The girl giggled, "You think Fang's going to give him a job because he's your friend?"

"Well, maybe. But I think she couldn't refuse him if he was YOUR friend too. What do you say?" he asked putting on his best grin.

"Your bosses name is Fang?" I asked shouting over the counter at them. I couldn't help it! What kind of person has a name like Fang and owns an ice cream parlor? All I could picture was a scary skin head with tattoos from head to toe. Is that my future? Working for a scary skin head? Uh, maybe I should rethink this.

The girl smirked completely ignoring me, "I think maybe you should start working on your argument for Fang. I'm off duty and she'll be here in like ten minutes. Ciao!" she said lifting the counter and walking through. She gave me a quick smile before heading out the door. Bitch! I know you don't know me but why so rude?

Remembering what he was doing from the start, Axel grabbed a very blue stick of ice cream and brought it to me.

"Was that your whole strategy for getting me employed?" I asked accepting the blue mystery stick.

"Na, I mean Fang doesn't completely hate me sometimes, I guess. It just helps to have Vanille behind you since Fang loves her to death.

In attempt to hide a sigh I took an experimental lick of the frozen treat I'd been handed. Oh! Salty then sweet! It was the perfect balance! I couldn't believe how good it tasted. For a second there, my eyes began to water in pure delight.

"Aw, you like it!" Axel said smiling. He looked as though he'd expected it. Of course, how could you not enjoy this flavor sensation? I want to eat these every day of my life! "Well, I'm gonna get to work then. If Fang walks in and I'm not busy she'll skin me alive."

I watched him walk off as a couple costumers entered the parlor. Well, now's as good a time as any to get some homework done. One day without doing it and my work load had already piled up. Dang, if I don't use this time wisely I'll never catch up. Taking a bite of my popsicle I opened my history book. Sounds like a good place to start. I pulled out a worksheet and began filling it out listening just vaguely as the bell on the door sounded every few minutes.

"Axel, are you here alone?" asked a voice belonging to the most recent guest. I didn't think much of it at first, "Where's Vanille?"

"Oh her shift ended like ten minutes ago. I was told I had this shift alone today."

"Who told you that? Dear god I'm just glad my shops not a mess!" the voice shouted. Wait, her shop? This place is owned by some tattooed skin head named Fang, right? I glanced up to examine the new figure. Well, I got the tattoo part right at least. I wasn't exactly expecting a thin, rather pretty girl in a black leather dress with black hair frosted with red at all though. I guess she sort of looked like a Fang. Maybe I should be more imaginative.

"Aw, I'm not that bad you know. But maybe you may be right. We need more people, don't you think?" Axel asked leaning against the counter.

"No, what we need is a better schedule. I guess if I don't do it myself it doesn't get done right now does it?" she asked folding her arms.

"Well yeah, you're the boss. You should probably be doing that much on your own anyway but still, I think if we had another person on staff it wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Oh really? And I bet you already have someone in mind, don't you?" she asked. I couldn't see her face but I'm sure she looked unmoved.

"It's funny you should ask! I just so happen to have a friend who's looking for a job right now," he said with an honest smile.

"No," she said flat out. Dang, shot down and she doesn't even know I'm in the room to hear it.

"Aw why not?" Axel wined.

"Well you said it yourself, he's your friend. I don't need any more cocky pyros running around my shop! I swear to god you are bad enough as it is."

"But he's not like me at all really. In fact, yesterday I tried to light a cigarette and he threw his drink in my face! He hates fire!" he fought. It was almost like watching a sibling fight and Axel's the little brother who never gets his way.

"Well that's very amusing but one teenage boy is enough around here."

I hadn't even noticed when the seat next to me had been filled but I was suddenly alerted to another person's presence by a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey! What's your name again?" Oh, it was the slightly bitchy orange haired girl from before! Um, Vanille! Reminds me of Vanilla. I guess she really belongs here.

"Um, Roxas," I stuttered a little surprised that she'd come back.

"Personally I think Roxas is great!" she said swinging an arm around me. The arguing pair stopped and turned their attention to us in full, "I mean I don't really know a harder worker than him! Look! He's even doing his homework here! And besides, look a little closer! He hardly counts as a teenage boy! He's tiny! And kinda effeminate!"

Axel snickered. I felt a bit offended but I knew she meant well so I kept my mouth shut.

"Wait, he's a friend of yours too?" Fang asked looking a little surprised.

"Oh yeah, Roxas and I go way back! Last year he was my freshmen but then he decided that catholic school wasn't for him and he left me! The jerk!" she said playfully hitting my shoulder. Um, maybe I should take that as a sign to play along.

"Well I'm sorry! I just like to dress freely!" I said not sure what else I had to argue with.

"Yeah yeah. Admit it; you just wanted to skip sophomore theology! That's not even fair! We all had to deal with the Murphy!"

"Well, I don't so. I think that puts me a little ahead of you!" I said hoping my act was convincing enough.

"Ugh! Fine, so you salvaged a few brain cells! Bottom line is this kid is good and responsible! I'd recommend him in a heartbeat!" she finished. Thank god! I didn't know how much longer I could keep up with this little game.

"Well…" Fang thought scratching her head and examining me. She walked over to where we sat and leaned down, palms flat on the table, "Whacha working on there?" she asked staring at my papers.

"Um, history," I said glad I'd made the decision to actually work.

"And do you have a good grade in that class?"

Well right now my grade is an A but that's because I just started. I wasn't going to tell her that though.

"Yes," I said simply, trying to seem formal.

"What about your other grades? What are they like?"

"Mostly A's at the moment," I said. Well it wasn't a lie.

"And do you think you can maintain that if you start working here?" she asked eyeing me. I attempted to hide any sign of weakness.

"Of course!" I said feeling a little excited.

"Well then take down this number real quick: 743-8620. If you call me between eight and nine tomorrow night I'll work out a schedule for you. Turns out SOME lazy employees of mine just don't know how to do it!" she said shouting. Despite all this the customers seemed unphased. I guess small parlors like this have a lot of regulars. They were probably used to Fang, Axel and Vanille by now. There were even a couple of girls who instead of ordering were waiting patiently for the scene we were putting on to finish. Now that's loyalty. I'd walk out of any shop whose service was halted because of something like this.

"I will," I practically squealed, "I promise!"

"Good. Well I just came here to check on progress. I'll see you three later this week!" she said flashing a smile before leaving the store. I let out a deep breath I'd been holding. Thank god! I got the job! I think I'll name my snake Slagathor. I've always wanted to name something that!

"Ha! I knew you would come back!" Axel boasted.

"Axel, help the customers," Vanille, my new coworker (Gahahaha!), commanded.

"Oh shit! Hey, what can I get you?" he asked realizing their presence at last.

The girls giggled stupidly. Whatever, I had to thank Vanilla immensely for this!

"Hey, thank you immensely for that!" I said looking her in the eye.

"Don't mention it! I can manipulate Fang like putty. She likes to play mother so she'll do anything to make me happy!"

"Well I just can't believe you'd lie like that for someone you don't even know," I said feeling a little choked up by her kindness.

"Well," she giggled, "Lying's sort of my thing. Just don't prove me wrong, okay?" she asked with a soft smile, "Alright, now I'm really off this time! Try not to ruin anything Axel!" she said rising from her chair to leave.

"Thanks Vanille! I really owe you!" Axel shouted from the cash register.

"Maybe you should stop saying that," she called from the door, "One of these days I may hold you to it!" and with that, she was gone.

"Wow," I said walking over to Axel after he'd finished helping the customers, "At first I thought she was a bitch but after that she just seems like an angel."

"Vanille? She has her devil side too. That lying thing that she does, it doesn't have an off switch. Well of course she's the only reason I'm still employed now though. I mean, Reno got me this job but she's the one who talks to Fang for me when I slip up."

"Or are just doing idiotic things?" I asked having got a good reading on Axel's nature.

"Well yeah, then there's that."

"Well, I'm going to keep on doing homework now but apparently you're super destructive so try to control yourself."

"I'll do that but save your Chemistry until later. When I get off we can do it at my house."

"Oh. Okay, sure. I'll have to warn Cloud though."

"Alright! It's a date!" he said looking thrilled.

I blushed slightly, "Yeah, well talk to me when your shift is over."

Two math book work assignments and half an essay on healthy food choices later and Axel was finally ready to go.

"Alright! To my house! Excited?" he asked as I slammed the passenger side door behind me.

"Absolutely ecstatic," I said trying my best not to show any interest in Axel's place of living.

"Good. My mom doesn't get home until late and my dad works the night shift so we'll be alone when we get there. Is that a problem?" he asked pulling out of the parking space and booking it away.

"Not as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

"Aw, but Roxy! You're so touchable!" he said ruffling my hair. I leaned away from his touch to be mean.

We sat listening to his music for a while before I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out I flipped it open to see who was calling. Oh! Cloud! Of course! Who else would be calling me? My old friends gave up on my existence after I left the islands. And my current friends? Well I only had Hayner and Axel's number right now and I haven't texted Hayner today.

"Hey!" I said answering the phone and turning down the music a touch. Axel didn't argue.

"_Hey, are you near a TV right now?" _

"No, actually, I'm driving with Axel. Why?" I asked just hoping he'd say what I thought he was aiming for.

"_Oh, well then when you get to his house ask to barrow a computer. They finally have some news on the ship."_

"Wait really?" I asked happily. For a while there I thought that the media had just forgotten about the ferry, "So then they have the whole story?" I asked hopefully.

"_Well they have a lot. Why don't you just check it out? It's a pretty detailed article."_

"Okay, as soon as I can!"

"_Alright, well then I'll see you at home. No later than nine thirty, okay?"_

"Yeah that's fine. Bye!"

"_Bye"_

_Click!_

"Sounds like you're excited about something that's not my house now," Axel said not taking his eyes off the road but smiling just the same.

"Yeah. Can I borrow a computer when we get to your house?" I asked feeling a little anxious. Now I'd finally get to know what happened that night!

"Sure. Actually, we're pretty much here."

"Sweet!"

It took everything I had not to burst into his house and hunt down that computer. Allowing him to open the door I followed him to the living room where he told me to wait while he got his lap top. I sat patiently but practically tore the computer out of his hand when he offered it to me.

"Is it something I can see?" he asked watching me load the computer.

"No," I said bluntly feeling a little guilty afterward for not being nicer.

"Oh," he said a little surprised, "Well then can I watch TV while I wait for you to finish?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I won't be that long," I said typing CNN into the search bar and clicking on the page I'd familiarized myself with just waiting for this day. There it was on the front page. A link labeled 'Modern Day Titanic: The Inside Story'. I clicked it opening up a massive passage. I read it twice ignoring Axel who was laughing at something completely irrelevant on TV. So basically what it came down to was a gang war. That's right; there were two main gangs that worked the coast and islands: The Heartless and the Nobodies. The Nobodies were the mother gang from the main land that provided for the Heartless and because of the conditions for travel on that side of the country, the ferry was the only option for drug smuggling. Unlike planes they don't check your baggage when you enter. Apparently there was an issue involving the two gangs that went back to the beginning of this year. When things got fishy the Nobodies decided to take care of the smaller gang then steal their territory. After a short visit from the Heartless on the mainland involving the shipping of a rather large supply of methamphetamine they disguised a few key members and planted bombs on the ferry then exited the ship at one of the smaller islands. They set the time for the bombs to be about fifteen minutes before the ferries due arrival time for the main island so that their members had plenty of time to get away. This explosion killed four member of the Heartless and left a few more injured. But the death toll was way higher than that. Those bastards… They took my mom and dad. My mom and dad! They're gone and it's because of a little meth!

It didn't feel much better to know that the few people who were involved had been taken into custody. If the death penalty was permitted they'd know my parents pain but even then it wouldn't mean shit in the long run. They'd be just another group of people deemed unfit to be alive. Because of them, I had to leave my home, I can add fire to the list of things that are wrong with me, and Cloud has to take care of me. He even had to quit college in his final year. These people, they have no clue what they have done. They're so ignorant and unfeeling that possibly hundreds of other people have been hurt by them in one way or another and they don't even feel bad. These people aren't gang members, they're terrorists.

"Roxy, you okay? You've been staring at that page for twenty minutes."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, it was a little longer that I thought," I said glancing at the page one last time before closing the window and shutting the lap top.

"That's what… She…..Said? This isn't the time now, is it?" he asked looking a little concerned. I guess I hadn't noticed when my eyes started to fog. I laughed it off a little and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"No it's fine. Why don't we just start our chemistry?"

**Axel**

After driving Roxas home I was left alone with my thoughts. Mom didn't get off work for another fifteen minutes so it was just me, the TV, and my lap top. Funny thing about lap tops by the way, they have internet icons. If you click on that internet icon it gives you options and one of those options is the internet history. Right now, that internet history option was my worst enemy. Before my very eyes I watched a rather happy blond boy's mood sink to the shits. I was just a few clicks away from knowing what could do that to a kid! Maybe if someone was here I wouldn't have these temptations. Unfortunately I was alone though and the more I watched Tosh.0, the more that temptation sunk into my brain.

Alright, I know how to settle this! Rock paper scissors! I looked around for a second realizing that I was way off with that one. Not a one person game, not even if you have a mirror. So just kidding! What I meant to say was a coin toss! Pulling a quarter out of my pocket, I set the rules. If its heads I look and if its tails I give up and go to bed.

I flipped the coin off the tip of my thumb but the stupid hunk of metal flew too far bouncing off the ceiling and rolling under the couch. Okay fine! How does this sound, gods of fate? I check the site and if it's Facebook or Twitter or something along those lines I'll leave it and if it's a less personal site then I'll go ahead and look.

I clicked the internet history button. CNN? That's not very personal at all. It's a news site, so it should be fine. I double clicked it sending me to a specific article. Hey wait, isn't that the ship from last month? Yeah! The one that burned up in the middle of the ocean!

**Did you expect Roxas to get a job before Cloud? Yeah, me either. BUT I've always wanted to work in an ice cream parlor so I guess they get to live out my dream. And how about a round of applause for Vanille and Fang from Final Fantasy XIII? Yep, I've been waiting to use them for a while now! Oh and can anyone guess where I got Slagathor from? I'll give you a hint, it's a popular TV series here in America, it plays currently on Comedy Central, and the main character's initials are J.D. Still confused? Google it. Or YouTube Slagathor. So yeah, that's that! Please review and tell me how I'm doing! Builds the confidence, y'know? Or breaks it. Go ahead and take a shot at that if you want, I'm tough.**

Shut up, you're being Rai. No one likes him, including you. Don't use his words. But I think it's time to use old Final Fantasy characters, like from the first one. Like the ones that don't even have names. Or put your car in there, Candy. I want to know what the readers think! Which if the un-named characters of Final Fantasy should be in any story in general?

**Yes, good question. Answer at your own risk!**


	6. The Experiment

**Da da da da! She returns safe and sound AND with a new chapter! But dear readers SO much happened in California that I want to tell you it's killing me! How do I start? Here's a good place! Ahem, **_**See's a cruise liner on the horizon, "Please burst into flames!... No wait don't! Please no! I'm sorry!" **_**It didn't. What else? I'll eat anything fried! Butter was my favorite but frogs legs kind of sucked. Also Christina got a full body burn and we got super creeped on by a scary Mexican guy in a red car! Disney land is awesome, grave yards are awesome, and chocolate diet coke is SUPER awesome! Onto the story! The second I got back I just had to write it! Hope you missed me as much as I missed you! So here it is!**

Scarred

**Cloud**

"I told you not to give me the job," I said eyeing my torturer angrily.

"Well, you really needed it," Leon said wiping the grease from his hand.

"I don't want any favors from you!" I argued, arms folded.

"Aw come on, Cloud. Think of it as a favor for _me_."

"What are you talking about?" I asked irritated.

"Maybe I just wanted you closer to me," he said gently shutting the hood of the car and sitting on it.

I held back a blush, "That doesn't sound like a very Leon thing to say."

"Yeah, well whatever. You've only known me a week now anyway. For all you know I have multiple personalities."

"Y-you don't, right?" I asked realizing how little I really knew about him.

"Of course not, but it's nice to know, right?" he asked. "Come on, let's get this car out of the garage so we can bring the next one in."

"Alright," I said hopping into the passenger side seat. It wasn't exactly necessary that I come along but Cid commanded me to watch Leon today to see how a well-functioning garage manages, so basically I was stuck to him like glue. I admit, at first I was pissed beyond belief that Leon did this for me. Now, however, I was far more relaxed. The situation wasn't awkward at all; he hadn't even mentioned the text I'd sent him.

"So, what things should I know about you now that you're working here? Any strange mental illnesses I should be concerned about? That tends to be the deal breaker in these sorts of situations."

"No, I think Roxas inherited that whole section of the gene pool. My biggest problem is how little I care," I said watching the garage door slowly rise.

"Aw, then we are one in the same."

"I don't think so. I basically slept with you then left without a word and you still gave me this job," I said feeling a little guilty.

"Well you should know better than anyone that there are exceptions. You have your little brother and Zack I assume, and I have….. Well, you," he said pulling forward and parking in a spot to the right of the entrance.

"I guess that's true but for the life of me I don't know why you'd pick me," I told him as he led the way to our next victim, a VERY sexy blue Lotus. If I were a bad person I'd steal it in a heartbeat.

"You know I couldn't figure it out either, but then I just had to figure it was because I know the sort of pain you're going through," he said as we brought the vehicle into the garage. God I'd have liked to have driven it.

"You had some unrequited love? Did it last six years?"

"Not quite. You see I haven't actually been gay for as long as you. I dated a girl in high school for a while. I don't see myself as one of those ridiculous Romeo figures, but I was just SO sure that she was the one. In fact, she and I rented the house together after our high school days. It drove my mom absolutely insane," he chuckled at the memory.

"With a girl?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yep. Well two eighteen year olds can't exactly hold up that sort of responsibility on our own though so we rented it to Cid soon after. That's how I ended up with this job."

"So then exactly how are you and I alike?" I asked feeling a tad bit….. Jealous? I don't want to use that word but for now it'd have to do.

"Well I found out after about a year of living with her that she was cheating on me and had been for a while. It killed me."

"And you were so hurt you decided to switch to guys?" I asked a little annoyed with his logic.

"I don't know; it wasn't an intentional thing. For about two years I basically floated around absolutely crushed. I had plenty of offers from women over that period of time but I just couldn't do it. Cid was concerned and just kept egging me on telling me to forget it but I just couldn't. Then one night a guy hit on me for a change and I took the risk. I guess after that I just couldn't go back."

I sighed staring at my battered hand resting against my knee, "It hurts doesn't it?"

"More than any physical pain," he said grabbing my hand, covering the wounds with his palm. I felt the warmth radiating from him enjoying the slight sting before moving my hand opting to finally get out of the car.

"Alright, so what's wrong with this sexy beast of a car?" I asked leaning over the roof as he got out.

"Well apparently the engine goes click click click click and when it stops something in the front goes wermph. The girl who owns it isn't big on cars so I guess it's one of those things we have to find out as we go," he said humorously. I had to laugh a little. That was quite a sentence to hear from Leon. He's just full of surprises today.

"Well the clicking's probably the fan but what the hell is wermph?" I said watching him open the hood.

"No clue. Why don't you check the engine while I poke around for a bit?" he suggested grabbing his tools.

"Alright," I said as he handed me a wrench. Just then my phone went off. I checked the ID, "Oh, hold on, that's Roxas' school."

**Axel**

"Alright everybody, one person from each group grab the goggles while another sets up your station and the last takes a packet. I want this done smoothly. If you use your time wisely, you should finish the lab before the bell. Now I'm serious, no messing around, _Axel, _or you WILL be thrown out for the remainder of the activity."

"Yeah yeah," I mumbled setting up our designated station. Man I love lab days. Plus we got to pick our own groups so it was just me, Roxy, that Tidus kid and a plethora of chemicals. It was heaven I tell you. Or you know; if Tidus and I died at the same time and God went by the buddy system. Heaven. When I finally convert Roxas though, Tidus is getting kicked off my cloud. I will not be sharing that paradise with him. I'm not quite that freaky.

"Um, what exactly is this lab?" Roxas asked eyeing the packet with a little concern.

"What, you didn't do the write up?" I asked straightening our station. If I'd learned anything about Roxas, it was that he liked things to be perfect.

"Well no. I worked late last night, remember?"

"We did it in class like three days this week," I pointed out.

"Well this class is first period and Professor Vexen's practically blind! How can I not sleep in here every day?"

"Alright, good point. I'll just let you copy my lab when we're all finished," I said flipping my note book open to my lab write up page and placing it on the edge of the table.

"That's okay. It's not fair if I don't do it myself," he said oh so cutely.

"Oh come on! This is high school; no one does anything for themselves here."

"Alright, goggles for all!" Tidus sang handing a pair to Roxas and tossing another to me, "Axel man, as luxurious as your hair is, you should probably pull it back. Wouldn't want some terrible accident to take it all away."

"Your concern is touching but in this department I am king!" I gloated snapping on my goggles.

"Axel! Pull back those luxurious hippy locks before you hurt yourself!" Vexen called from across the room.

"I was just about to!" I called back raising a hand. Tidus snickered.

"Shut up fuck face," I turned to the group across from us, "Hey Kai, have an extra hair tie?"

"Yeah sure king Axel," she giggled pulling the object from her wrist, "Just remember to give it back please."

"Sure thing," I said accepting it and pulling my spikes into a low pony tail. No worries. It always bounces back.

"And you're not wearing sandals now, are you?" Vexen asked.

"What? Sandals? Come on now, not even I'm that gay!" I rebutted. The whole class laughed. Yeah, I'm not too quiet when it comes to my sexuality.

"Well I don't know! You're basically a walking safety hazard! For all I know you could be wearing them in anticipation of this lab!"

"Not quite but I'll keep that in mind for the next one."

"Don't even think about it!"

"I think you're his favorite," Tidus said grinning sadistically.

"Psh! Favorite target maybe."

"Hey, Axel, we're using the Bunsen burners today, aren't we?" Roxy asked trying to hide his concern.

"Sure are! Oh, you don't like fire, do you? Wanna play sick and ask Vexen if you can make this one up?" I asked flashing back to the boba incident.

"Na, it's not a problem."

"Alright but you don't have any frosty beverages here to protect yourself with. Oh wait! I have a coke in my bag though!" I teased pulling the bottle out of my bag.

"AXEL!" screamed Vexen who was watching me like a hawk.

"It's not open I swear!" I yelled back.

"Put it away!"

I did so.

Roxas straightened his stance erasing all traces of doubt from his face, "I'll be fine."

"Alright, I've turned on the gas. You may light your Bunsen burners now," Vexen announced sitting back down at his seat.

"I want to light it!" I yelled picking up that strange flint tool we were forced to use after one of my little unscheduled experiments. You ever hear that if you take a bunch of match heads and light them on fire that they will explode? I confirmed it.

Roxy watched very closely as I held the tool above the flame attempting to spark it. I think mine may have been too well used though because I just couldn't get a good one. I sat scraping it much like everyone else around us but the son of a bitch just didn't want to light. After a big _POOF_ the girls directly behind us managed to start a fire but poor Roxas didn't expect it at all, screaming and jumping forward. Another two _POOF_sand both I and the group to Roxas' immediate right managed to get them lit.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Roxas screamed jumping away from the blazing lab equipment of our neighbors, pushing me to the ground and hitting our Bunsen burner, detaching it from the hose and knocking it clean off the table. Now what was a fairly contained fire was a twirling, raging flame thrower of doom spitting flames every which way catching my note book and several other articles on the table. Screaming teens fled to the front of the room while Roxas, who'd instantly dove to the floor, backed himself under a table, gripping the hair just above his ears, screaming.

"MOM!"

Hearing him I was paralyzed. The fire scared me but I couldn't run with Roxas so helpless. Before I could decide what to do it was all over. Every Bunsen burner had been extinguished as Vexen stood by the valve which controlled them all. Blinking back to reality I picked my note book up by the corner and threw it on the ground, stomping it out which elicited another scream from the traumatized blond under the table.

"AXEL, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Vexen screamed stomping over to me.

"I- I didn't do it this time! I-" In the middle of my explanation Roxas threw himself out from under the table dashing out the door of the lab, "I've got to go!"

I don't know where Roxas thought he could run but I managed to catch him, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Let go Axel!"

"Hold on I just want to see if you're okay!"

"I'm fine let go!"

"Okay but calm down, we're in the middle of the hall! Do you want to be reported?" I asked trying to hush him. I heard a few frantic steps coming from the connecting hall in front of us. In panic I pulled him into the nearby janitor's closet.

We both listened as the steps faded, inevitably headed for the chemistry room. We both let out a deep breath as I reached for a dangling chain which turned on the light.

"You're burned," he said looking sadly at my midsection. I glanced down too. Part of my shirt had been burned completely through leaving a slightly red tinted patch of skin visible on my stomach. Man I have awesome abs! No time for that now though.

"Oh yeah! I guess I didn't even notice," I said shoving my arm through the hole. The skin didn't hurt that bad. It may suck to shower but I'd be fine.

"I'm sorry, I just want to go home!" he said attempting to open the door. I held it shut.

"Wait, but I need to know what all that was about first. You don't just have a little fear. Something happened, didn't it?" I asked calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it with you!" he shouted tears rolling down his face.

"Well then who do you want to talk to cuz I'll make it happen immediately! I promise!" I said desperate to find some way to make this better.

"I want to talk to my mom!" he shouted closing his eyes and flattening himself against the door.

"Well then I'll take you to her! Where does she work?" I asked with as much concern as I could muster.

"You're such a fucking idiot!" he screamed stomping down on my foot. The pain shot through my body like a bullet causing me to stumble back hopping on one foot. He opened the door and quickly slipped through slamming it behind him.

"Wait!" I called recovering my balance and opening the door. By that time he'd disappeared.

**Roxas**

I'd done a lot of shitty things in my life but my little freak out at Axel had to have taken the cake. All he's ever really done is be there for me, and so far I've done nothing in return but hurt him. He buys me a drink and I throw it in his face. He tries to help me when I'm scared and I stomp his foot. Plus I even hurt him physically. I hate myself for what I've become but Axel, he deserves better.

Having made up my mind I decided to meet Axel at work. His shift started about a half hour ago and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I stopped by long enough for a small explanation and a short apology. I just hope Fang isn't in or I won't get the chance. Before I'd even opened the door I'd noticed Axel's mane of bright red hair positioned just behind the cash register. Vanille was scooping ice cream into a bowl for a couple of girls who were laughing and chatting happily as one should in such a whimsical place.

The second I opened the door Axel's eyes were on me, "Vanille, you can handle the register, right?" he asked not waiting for an answer and immediately jumping the counter.

"Hey! This counts as your break you know!" she shouted as he approached me.

"Yeah yeah, you're the greatest!" he shouted back, "So how're you?" he asked me with his usual grin. So weird! How can he not be angry?

"Oh, pretty good. How are you?" I asked not making eye contact.

"A little confused honestly but that's okay cuz you're here now," he said with a wink. I don't understand. I don't understand at all.

"Well I just wanted to stop by and say I'm sorry," I said feeling my gaze drop a little more.

"Aw, well in that case let's sit! I think a very detailed apology fits best in this case. Am I right?" he asked pushing me toward a nearby vacant table.

"Um, yeah, I guess," I mumbled half expecting this sort of thing. I guess after all I've put him through, I owe him the truth, even if it stings.

He pulled a chair out for me which I accepted full heartedly. Choosing the chair next to me he scooted close and rested his head on his arm, waiting for me to talk.

"So," I started, "How's that burn?"

"Oh it's a light sun burn at best. No problem here. Are you feeling any better after the incident?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, alot actually. Were Hayner and them concerned?"

"Na, I told them you had a doctor's appointment and left early. I'm sure they'll hear by Monday though if they haven't already. Amazingly I managed to keep the incident relatively contained but you know, can't stop people from talking for long."

"What? Why would you do that?" I asked confused.

"It just doesn't seem like something you should have to deal with right now. You were pretty upset after all."

"How'd you do it?" I asked still a little shocked.

"You may not think so but I'm pretty scary. No one wants to mess with me."

Suddenly I was overcome with even more guilt. He really did that? For me?

"Thanks," I said sulkily.

"Not a problem! You'll be okay going back Monday, right?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, it really wasn't that bad."

"Good, then do you mind me asking why?" he said. His face turned serious. His features were soft. The tear drop shaped tattoos under his eyes highlighted the concern he showed. Well, he earned it.

"That ferry explosion last month, I was in it. My parents were two of the victims and afterwards I was hospitalized with third degree burns for three weeks."

"Oh. Roxy, that's terrible," he said unmoving.

"Yeah it was pretty bad. The boat was an antique cruise ship so when the explosion went off I was alone in a cabin but my parents; they were at the bar, the location of the first explosion. They may have been the first ones to die, I don't know but I will never find out now."

"I guess that's reasonable. Even I'd be afraid of fire after that," he reassured, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head at the memory. I'd blocked most of it out but there was one thing I could never shake away, "It was horrible. All the people ran immediately to the deck but I went looking for my parents. After the last explosion I just remember being surrounded by fire. I had to run through it but at one point the floor gave out and caught my foot. It was so hot."

"I'm so sorry. I'll talk to Vexen for you so that you won't have to do labs that involve Bunsen burners anymore."

"No don't! Cloud was right. I should fight my fears. I'm not going to get through life without dealing with fire anyway so please, no special treatment. You can smoke in front of me and I'll do all of the labs, I just….. I need to conquer this," I said rubbing my forehead.

"Aw," he said in understanding, "Well then, I'll make sure you stay safe every step along the way."

"Axel, you're the only one who didn't run when I knocked the Bunsen burner over," I pointed out flashing back to earlier in the day.

"Aw, right. Well I'm pretty fearless when it comes to fire and besides, you were so scared."

"Well you didn't exactly help me," I said trying my best not to seem rude.

"I didn't know what to do so I guess it just seemed best to stand near you."

"But you just got burned."

"A small price to pay. Sometimes when you get hurt for a purpose the pain feels good, you know?"

I dropped my gaze. Pain without a purpose is utterly agonizing.

"Roxy, do you mind if I take advantage of the situation?" Axel asked eyeing my once again guilt ridden face.

"If you what?" I asked unsure of the questions.

"Take advantage of the situation," he repeated, "Like this," he tilted my chin up and placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. It lasted only a few seconds but in that time I could feel my entire body heat up as if I was stricken with a sudden fever.

As he pulled back, I glanced past him noticing the two girls he and Vanille had originally been helping staring before glancing away and giggling awkwardly. Beyond them Vanille bit her thumb in a smile and began examining the cash register with extreme interest.

"No," I said every visible inch of me blushing, "I guess its fine."

**Cloud**

"Jesus Christ child! What happened to your phone? Straight to voice mail? I've been trying to reach you all day! I heard from the school what happened, are you alright?" I asked as Roxas walked in the door slipping off his shoes.

"I'm fine. I came home for a while but I just wanted to see Axel for a bit after school," he said heading toward his room. I stopped him.

"Hold it. You weren't hurt, were you?" I asked inspecting him head to toe.

"No, just a little shocked. I got over it though."

"Well I wish you would have come to me first. Did you think I wouldn't hear about it?"

"I don't know. Apparently no one else did," he said looking unphased.

"No one what? How'd you pull that off?" I asked confused.

"I didn't. The chemistry class is afraid of Axel I guess," he shrugged.

"Huh," I said, shoulders untensing, "Well was anyone hurt?"

"Axel got burned a little, but he says it's fine. I'm sorry but I have some homework to catch up on. I fell behind a little," he said continuing on to his room.

"Oh, well then you know where to find me," I called helplessly after him. How strange. He'd never really just shut me off like that before. I don't buy that he's alright but I won't invade his space. Tomorrow's a new day, I'll get it out of him.

Sitting back on the couch I tried to relax. Trying not to let my mind wander, I flipped through the channels hoping something would catch my eye. Around channel 135 my phone vibrated however. A text?

I flipped my phone open. The name on the notice box read 'Zack'

_Hey! Let's have dinner at my place tomorrow! If you bring Roxas I'll have Sora and Riku come over too. It'll be fun!_

**Alright Sunny side of cookies! I had you in mind when I wrote this! Hope it can hold you over for a little while! And Raka, I was so thrilled when I read your comment! Brought a tear to my eye! I hope I can continue to give you what you want. Back to Cali since I just got back and am overwhelmed by how fun it was! I walked away with some pretty awesome shit! I got a kingdom hearts hat and a Final Fantasy 8 wallet plus an Advent Children necklace and the movie Boys Love! Never seen it? Watch it on YouTube. You will be sad. Well, that's it until I have Christina the skink (cuz she's peeling so bad) look this over and resubmit it!**

My peeling makes me feel like a monster from a horror movie, which pleases me. Although not good when applying to food joints. Anyways, good job. I'm glad to see Roxas is finally accepting what every girl expects of him.

**Me too…**


	7. The Dinner Party

**Yay! Two updates in three days! Soooo? Who wants to see how a Kingdom Hearts dinner party turns out? I enjoy the thought very much; this was a fun chapter for me. Mostly because I found a way to throw my two biggest obsessions at the moment in there but whatever. Anyone who just happened to stumble across my other two stories knows what they are right off the back (One needs some very heavy re-editing and the other is only one chapter right now. If you're curious I'd wait until this story is finished to check them out because that's when I'll be picking up on them again). Also I threw a little something in for Christina and I to laugh about later, I'll tell you what it is once you've finished! Enjoy and please! Review! I could always use some help making this story enjoyable for all!**

Scarred

**Leon**

"We're not exactly classy people, why a dinner party again?" I asked watching Zack check the temperature of his roast.

"Why not? It just seems fun. Plus with Cloud being back and all I thought this would be the best time to start planning more get togethers without, you know, it just being about drinking. Don't you think it'd be fun to play the rich folk for once?"

Honestly I don't think it'll be that fun hanging out with the guy fucking my sister and captivating my Cloud while we're both sober, "I think it's basically one big game of pretend."

"What's wrong with that?" Aerith asked entering the kitchen, making sure to plant a big kiss on her lover's cheek.

I shook my head, "Nothing I guess. So when do they get here?"

"I don't know, I just told them to show up," Zack said grabbing my sister by the waist and holding her close. Anyone who didn't know them would swear they were married.

"Aw. I'm sure 'rich folk' do that sort of thing all the time."

"Hey now maybe they do! Do you know? Have you ever been rich?" He rebutted laying his head on Aerith's.

"I was in a past life. Didn't care for it much. It was all money baths and caviar. Seems cool at first but it's really repetitive."

"Haha," Zack chimed sarcastically. It made my sister smile at least.

"Alright both of you save the little fights for the dinner table. If you're going to bicker may as well make a show out of it for our guests," she said releasing herself from Zack's grip so that she could check on the rest of the meal.

"Will do!" Zack said happily saluting her.

"I'm going to check on the kids," I said lifting myself from the counter I was leaning against and exiting to the living room.

When I opened the door I wasn't too surprised to have my ear drums bombarded with the classic tune of _I Dreamed a Dream _performedby Lea Salonga. Why do I know that? I'm gay, my brother's gay and my sister's a girl. Even if I didn't want to be I'd still know the most popular musical in the world.

"Are you two really sitting here watching Les Miserables 25th Anniversary special?" I asked watching the two of them literally two feet away from the TV in the dark mouthing the words to the song.

"It was already in the DVD player when we turned it on!" Sora called defensively.

"And you're just playing it until you see Nick Jonas, right?" I asked teasing him.

"Psh! No way! He's only in this because big names attract lots of attention. If they wanted a true Marius they should have went with Jared Leto!" he rebutted. With a straight face too, impressive.

"Jared Leto's like fifty," Riku said looking at him like he was crazy.

"He's thirty nine and he looks twenty! I think he could pull it off!" Sora snapped.

"Whatever," Riku said turning toward the screen once more. Sora stuck his tongue out at him then did the same. Choosing not to change the movie like I probably should, I sat in an arm chair positioned slightly to the right so that I could see the TV as well. For a while we stayed like this but soon my restless brother who was on his third soda since he arrived was too wound up to watch peacefully.

"My favorite character's definitely Gavroche! He's so cute! What about you Leon?" he asked laying on his back so that he was staring at me upside down, "You've seen this almost as much as me so who's your favorite?"

"I don't have one," I said trying to focus on the screen.

"Oh come on! How can you just not have a favorite character? There're so many different types here! If I guess it will you tell me if I'm right?"

"No because I don't have a favorite character," I said attempting to shut him up.

"Well fine then we'll figure one out for you!" he said sitting back up, "I bet he likes Fantine the best. Leon's a sucker for sad stories."

"I don't see him liking a girl though. I bet it's Javert," Riku said encouraging him.

"Oh! Yeah! That seems like a good Leon character! Okay Leon!" he said flopping onto his back once again, "Your favorite is Javert! No need to thank us!"

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't figured it out," I said sarcastically still focusing on the screen. He gave a big grin then rocked himself back into a sitting position.

"Who's your favorite Riku?"

"I think I like Eponine the best," he said with a slight smirk.

"Oh, you like sob stories too?" Sora asked focused on him completely.

"Well sort of but mostly she's just so damn cute."

"What? I've seen way cuter Eponines!" Sora said trying to mask his displeasure.

"Yeah maybe but there's something about her dimples in this one. They're to die for! Plus that voice! People would kill for that sort of power!"

Sora tried to hide in his shadow but just the same Riku and I could both see him smiling big poking his cheeks. Riku's smirk widened.

"What are you smiling at jerk? A woman is dying! You should be ashaaaaaaamed!" Sora spat blushing slightly.

"I'm smiling because you're so vain!" he said with a laugh.

"I am not! I just had an itch on my face?"

"Did your gums itch too or are you just a really happy scratcher?"

"That's it! Bitch you dieeee!" Sora hissed tackling his best friend. Both began wrestling in the middle of the floor tumbling all over in a mass of flailing arms. Finally, Riku managed to pin Sora down sitting on his chest.

"Umph! Leon! Help me I need to tag out! Quick he's suffocating me!"

"I don't think so," I said with a smirk of my own.

"What, scared?" Riku asked holding Sora's arms above his head. You can only imagine what image I was trying to block from my mind.

"Believe me you don't want any of this," I said motioning to myself.

"He thinks he's better than us! Wouldn't you say Riku?" Sora asked struggling to get any sort of slack.

"I'd say so. You think you're better than us?" Riku asked getting off my brother both facing me now.

"Don't you dare touch me," I said glaring at them.

"What?" Sora asked sitting up, "Oh! You want us to put the hurt on you?" he asked out of nowhere, "I think he wants me to put the hurt on him!" he said turning to Riku.

"I think he wants you to put the hurt on him!" he said putting his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I swear to God you two!" I said holding a finger up to them.

"You think he wants me to put the hurt on him?"

"Yes I do!"

"AHHH!" Sora screamed.

"AHHH!" Riku repeated.

"AHHH!" They screamed in unison. Before I knew what hit me both boys grabbed my legs and dragged me off the chair leaving me flat on my back. Sora grabbed my arms while Riku tried his best to fold me in half still clutching my ankle. Not thrilled by their pitiful decision, I ripped my arms free from Sora's grasp, grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him like a rag doll at Riku. Both went tumbling to the floor but before they could say 'ow' I had them both in a head lock, Sora under my right arm and Riku under my left. Both were flailing madly trying to get out but the power of being an older brother was too great. It was at about that time that the door opened and the light flipped on welcoming our newest guests.

"Leon, wrestling two teenage boys in the dark while watching a musical? There are so many ways to make this situation seem wrong but because I didn't bring my gun and I'm scared that you'll do that to me too, I'll refrain," Reno said accompanied by his younger brother. Weird, this was my first time seeing him. He and Reno could be twins! They're the same height and everything.

"Axel!" Sora screamed reaching for his friend, "Help us! He's too strong for the both of us alone!"

This 'Axel' kid just stared for a second with a bored expression on his face. He sized me up, eyes darting up and down my body judgingly.

"Alright," he said immediately diving into my stomach and tackling me to the ground. Reno laughed as the four of us entered a brawl of epic proportions. I'm sure the neighbors down stairs were not pleased with the commotion we were making. At this point I was fighting for my freedom. Riku and Sora were no problem but I only had so many limbs and I couldn't take all three of them. In a flash I was conquered.

"OOOOOOOHHH!" Sora and Riku screamed waving a hand in the air while sprawled across my torso holding my hands underneath me. Axel had my legs pinned laughing manically. I'm so glad I left Yuffie, Larxene and Cid at home or I'd never hear the end of it.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" I heard from the open door. Cloud and Roxas stood in the frame holding matching helmets under their arms. Cloud stood motionless giving me a 'No amount of explanation will redeem you' sort of look. Well shit.

"Hey Roxy! Oh just beating up some guy I've never seen before!" he responded smugly.

"Roxy! Look! We conquered Leon!" Sora sang lifting some of his weight allowing me just enough space to move my arms. Using them as an anchor I flipped myself over and pushed my body up throwing all three boys off of me.

"I uh-"I halted my explanation when Cloud's gaze shifted to a 'Don't even try, the damage is done' smirk "I'll go tell Zack and Aerith that our guests are all here."

I noticed Cloud wearing leather gloves with only the fingertips missing. Smart. Because he rides a motorcycle anyway he could avoid stupid questions like that.

Upon entering the kitchen I was greeted with the oh so disgusting view of my sister making out with Zack against the counter I'd been leaning on. Perfect. Now I'd have to disinfect that before someone uses it.

"Ahem? Sorry to interrupt but your guests are here."

"Hm? Oh! Right! The food will be done in about forty five minutes!" Aerith said with little to no shame. Zack kissed her nose at which she giggled softly.

"Care to greet them?" I asked more than a little annoyed.

"Right!" she said interlacing hers and Zack's fingers, leading him away from the counter.

"Hey Leon buddy, your face is looking a little red. You spending too much time in the sun? Keep it up and you'll have cancer in no time," Zack said the two of them walking past me.

"Yeah I'll work on that," I said following them out of the kitchen.

"Zack! Aerith! We totally took Leon down!" Sora spewed before they'd even completely left the kitchen.

"Really. Well then, Leon, I'm sorry to say that you are no longer a man," Zack said sitting on his couch fingers still interlaced with my sisters.

"That's fine. You stopped being a man when you let Aerith bring those floral curtains into your apartment," I responded motioning to the object in question.

"They're in perfect tune with the room and mom gave them to him, not me!" Aerith wined unpleased.

"They're floral," I said standing by my point.

"So how about that black dude with the stick up his ass?" Reno burst deciding to stop our little argument and taking a seat next to Zack and Aerith on the couch.

"That's Javert!" Sora sang still on the floor with his friends, "He's Leon's new favorite!"

"He sure is buddy," I said choosing to let Sora have what he wanted.

**Roxas**

"You look a little irritated Roxy," Axel said staring up at me from the floor.

That was pretty true but only because since our arrival I've basically watched Cloud's mood decline into the pits of hell. You wouldn't know it by looking at his face, he kept that calm, cool, strictly Cloud look the entire time. If you looked _reeeealllly _close though you could see the dark black aura fogging over his brain.

"I didn't know Zack and Leon fight like this. I figured he was basically one of the family or something," I said listening faintly to what had to be their sixth nothing argument in the last thirty minutes.

"They usually don't," Sora said turning from his movie to stare at the pair. As of now they were both fairly calm arguing like English gentlemen but every word that was said was now tinted with an angry wild cat under tone. I was expecting to see claws and fangs at any moment, "This is so weird."

"I'm just sayin' in a zombie apocalypse you don't stand a chance! I mean you could fight them for a while but the tough guy always gets taken down in the end. I bet it will be heroic and all but knowing your sort of protective nature you might even go first," Zack said munching on a chip.

"Impossible," Leon said arms folded and not looking at him.

"What? Why would you think that?" Zack asked a little puzzled.

"Because if there was a zombie apocalypse I'd snap from the shock and kill you first. I don't do I told you so's."

"Okay that's just plain rude! Standards change when we're all doomed! Killing me would only work against you since you need as many people as possible to fight them."

"You know, I think I'll take the risk," Leon said with a sigh.

"Alright fine but I won't go down without a fight. Who knows, your little plan may back fire!" Zack said growing more irritated.

Leon took a second to examine the raven haired man, "It wouldn't."

"Okay tough guy!" Zack shouted jumping up from the couch.

"Zack!" Cloud called absolutely over flowing with anger, "Can I borrow your bed room?"

"Uh," Zack said coming down from his sudden rage, "What for exactly?"

"Oh for not listening to you two screech like hungry bats," he said walking off without waiting for an answer. I'm proud of Cloud. If that had been my best friend and kinda boyfriend bickering like girls on their periods I would have punched them both in the face then drove away in one of their cars.

"Whoops," Zack said looking a little guilty, "I guess we let it get a little out of hand?"

"I thought it was pretty funny for a while, especially when you started attacking each other's hair," Aerith said scratching her head.

"Well, I should probably go apologize to him," Zack said taking a step toward the bedroom.

"Sit!" Leon commanded with all the power he could shove into one word. Taken a bit by surprise, Zack did as he was told, imaginary ears lying flat and imaginary tail tucked between his legs.

Everybody stared as he sped across the room and disappeared behind Zack's bedroom door. Honestly I don't think Cloud wanted to see either guy but I trust Leon. Maybe he can calm him down.

**Cloud**

So this is Zack's bedroom. It was kind of dark but the thin curtains let in just enough light to make every inch faintly visible. I walked over to the bed. This is where he sleeps. I wonder how often he shares it with Aerith…..

I flopped myself down on it grabbing a pillow and covering my face. For now at least I could have some peace. What the hell was all that anyway? Leon and Zack got along fine the day I came back! Zack even recommended that I work with Leon! If I didn't know any better I'd say they hated each other now. Was that my fault? I took in the sweet scent of Zack which lingered all around. Even when I was gone it was still etched into my brain. Zack….. Leon…..

I heard the door open then shut softly. Okay, which one came to see if I was alright? My guess is Leon.

"What?" I asked not bothering to hide my spite.

"Just wanted to check on you," I heard from the door. Leon, I was right.

"Well don't bother. You guys gave me a huge head ache," I complained not removing the pillow.

"Yeah? I'm sorry. That was pretty uncalled for, wasn't it?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

"You think?" I asked a little annoyed with his cooperation. Why couldn't he be a normal person and make up an excuse?

"Why are you being such a baby?" I asked removing the pillow and sitting up.

He shook his head, "I don't know he's just been bothering me so much since I got here. More than usual, it's like he's rubbing his new found happiness in my face."

"Well get over it! I'm not too happy either but you don't see me running my mouth!" I responded scolding him.

"Fine, then I'm done. I won't argue anymore," he said holding up his hands in defeat. I wanted to scold him more but instead I decided to fall back down huddling in the fetal position still cradling the pillow. For a second Leon watched me before averting his eyes.

"You know dinner should be ready soon. Maybe we should go back out there."

"You go then. I just want to sit in a dark room for a little longer," I said snuggling into the pillow.

"Just a dark room or is it because it's his dark room?" he asked a little defensively.

"A dark room. I told you I have a head ache," I said trying to avoid being offended. I didn't need to start arguing with Leon too.

"Aw, well in that case I think I'll stay. I think a little quiet would do me good too," he said falling back on the bed. I didn't protest but I found it a little awkward. Being on Zack's bed together? I don't think this is going to work.

I gave it a couple minutes but the knots in my stomach grew screaming at me to stop this. Laying on the one I love's bed with the guy I slept with? How could I possibly think this could get any better? Everything about it just seems taboo.

"Actually, I'm going to check on the dinner situation," I said lifting myself off the bed and rushing to the door. Leon caught me by the shoulder stopping me from opening it.

"They'll knock when it's ready. Believe me; no one's starting without us."

"Well what if they come in?"

"Everybody knows it's just you and me in here. Are they really going to assume something? No one knows we're gay, right?"

"Well," I mumbled.

"Anyone other than your brother?" he asked eye brow rising.

"Nope, that's it," I said sighing.

He flipped on the light, "Then we're fine just like this."

"I don't know," I said reaching once more for the door, "I think we left them for too long."

He pulled me back gently pushing me against the wall, "Leon?"

"Just for a second," he said body dangerously close to mine. He grabbed my wrist pinning it against the wall and removed my glove, kissing my fingertips.

"Wait, Leon, there's a crap load of people out there," I said not moving. Why couldn't I move? This was Zack's room! The last thing I wanted to do is have a moment with Leon against his wall!

"It's fine, just for a second then we can go," he said, his other hand snaking behind my lower back and pulling me close. He pressed his lips against mine. I wanted to form some kind of protest but he had me pinned every way possible. This was bad. Zack's room! Zack! How could I not fight back?

"Woah! What the hell?" We heard before I'd even noticed the door open. Leon let me go taking a quick step back in surprise. Oh my god. Zack.

He calmly closed the door behind him though his face was anything but, "I didn't know you were g- I didn't know YOU were gay!" he said first pointing at me and then at Leon, "Holy shit guys! In my room?"

My entire body flushed red. I couldn't believe it! This sort of thing would only happen to me! I wish I had selective consciousness. I would pass out right here so I wouldn't have to deal with Zack's judgment OR this stupid dinner.

Both Leon and I remained quiet. No words would fix what he just saw.

"No seriously guys! What the hell? You're gone for ten minutes and I find you making out against my wall? I'm never going to be able to sleep in here again!"

"Well I walked into your kitchen and you and my sister were just making out on the counter. It makes me question eating here to be honest," Leon said having regained his composure.

"Well that's different! We're….." he started. My eyes dropped shamefully to the floor.

"Straight?" I asked hurt. This is not how I wanted Zack to find out at all. I didn't even want him to find out!

He rubbed his head with the palm of his hand, "Is this some sort of joke to get back at me for how we were acting earlier?"

I shook my head gaze still locked on the floor.

"Then you're really….."

I nodded.

"Zack, what did you want?" Leon asked irritated.

"I was going to tell you that dinner is ready."

Both Leon and I sighed, "Alright then let's go," Leon said walking past us and grabbing the door knob, "But there's no reason to go around talking about this, got it?"

It was the most awkward meal of my life. Leon, Zack and I were completely silent the entire time attempting to listen to the group of teenagers and their stupid teenager high school stories. Every once in a while Reno or Sora would ask, "Why so quiet," but we usually would answer something like, "We ran out of things to talk about." It was painful.

I didn't wait long after dinner before deciding it was time to leave. I had my fill of unpleasant situations for the night; there was no need to bask in my sad awkward afterglow any longer.

"The food was amazing but we've got to go," I said grabbing mine and Roxas' helmet off the floor near the front door.

"What, already Spikey? Don't tell me you have work tomorrow?" asked Reno.

"No but I am due for a fourteen hour sleep followed by a day of not moving. I'd really hate to be late for that," I said not bothering to make up an excuse.

"No! Roxy! You're leaving?" Axel whined grabbing ahold of his ankle as he stood.

"Looks like it but we both have to work tomorrow, right?" he said shaking his leg free.

"Oh right!" Axel said happily, "Okay then get on out of here! Yah! And don't be late or Fang will castrate you! Weekends are the most important business days to her!" he said shooing him.

"Alright, well bye," I said opening the front door.

"Cloud!" Zack called before I had the chance to shut the door, "Lets hang out again real soon, alright?"

That one little comment gave me a sliver of hope. Zack doesn't mind that I'm gay? I noticed Leon attempting to keep his focus locked on the TV. Something tells me he wasn't as thrilled as I was.

"Alright, just tell me when," I said. He flashed me a smile much like when I'd say goodbye after spending the day with him back in high school. It felt so nostalgic. I closed the door.

"So what exactly did you do to bring on that monstrosity of a dinner?" Roxas asked as we walked down the stairs together.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied handing him his helmet.

"Oh yes you do! At first they wouldn't shut up but come dinner time it's quieter than the eye of a hurricane!"

"See Roxas? You really should try writing poetry or something. So that was THE Axel right? I think you watered him down a bit too much. He seems incredibly nice but a little crazy," I said changing the subject, "Very Reno-esque."

"Oh yeah that's Axel in a nut shell but- Hey! I asked you a question!" he said not fooled in the least.

**And thus we have a terrible, sad and a little shocking dinner party! Who guessed that I'd find a way to throw both Jared Leto (Actor and lead singer of 30 Seconds to Mars) and Les Miserables in this? Me because I love them! Jared the most! Anyway, that whole section about 'putting the hurt on Leon' I stole from Regular show! It's one of mine and Christina's favorites! Exciting! At least for me. So please review! I'd like it very much if I got some confirmation that this story isn't moving from event to event too fast. That's my main concern right now. There's also those annoying corrections I tend to miss! So let me know, okay?**

I'm so mad at you! Do more on Roxas next time! The end.

**Actually I'm not sure what I'm doing next time yet. Dear people, more Roxas?**


	8. The Beach

**Okay so in case you're wondering why my updates are so frequent, all I basically do now is write and eat microwavable White Castle burgers. I swear those things are addictive! Hm, I kinda treat this section of my writing like a diary, don't I? I swear I have friends to talk to too! I mean other than Christina. She's basically my pet sheep….. Even though I'm the one who followed her to school. Okay, back to the serious. I ended up going with more Axel/Roxas because I guess it felt a little under developed. Cloud's up next though! R&R pretty please! You guys are awesome at that lately!**

Scarred

**Roxas**

"Holy fucking God in heaven! Do you know what I just heard?" Demyx screeched running up to the group during free period.

"I have a pretty good idea," I mumbled tearing my cheese bagel into small pieces.

"I bet you do! There's a rumor going around that you burned half of the Chemistry class room last Friday then ran away crying! Is that true?"

All of them just stared at me waiting for an answer. Hold Roxas, hold! Build the suspense then let them have it.

"I wasn't crying when I ran out of the room! And I only burned a couple things!"

"WHAT? Holy crap why wouldn't you guys say anything?" Hayner asked popping out of his chair. Axel and I just shrugged.

"I kinda wanted to see how long it would take for the word to get out," Axel said stealing one of my chunks of bagel.

"You can't just not tell us stuff like that! We have the right to worry!" Sora said slamming both hands down on the table.

"Sorry, next time something life altering happens I'll shoot all of you a text. I only have like three of your numbers but I'll find a way," I said trying to be sarcastic.

"Give me your phone!" Sora said holding out his hand. I blinked before handing it over. They passed it around each typing out a number and saving it. My phone's pretty old so it wasn't hard to figure out.

"I don't see us as friends and I honestly wouldn't care if you were dying in a pit of lava somewhere and I was your only hope so I'm going to go ahead and not put my number down," Seifer said passing along the phone.

"That's fine, I feel like you'd be the one to push me in the pit anyway," I said watching Rai pass it along as well. To my surprise, Fuu wrote her number down. I wonder if I'd ever even need it. I'm sure the girl who gets out around six words a day isn't much better at texting.

"Shut up you two, I swear it's like we're six again," Hayner said taking his seat next to Seifer. We complied, not even glancing at each other.

"I still can't believe you set the lab on fire! How much more Axel can you get?" Demyx said pulling another chair up to our already crowded table.

"It was an accident," I said eating one of my bagel chunks, "I knocked a Bunsen burner over."

"How'd you manage that?" asked Olette who'd been attempting to get some homework done. Olette was by far the busiest one in the group. Along with her student council duties, she also had all AP classes and National Honor society on Wednesdays. She was head of the environmental club and treasurer of the astrological club; I don't know where she finds the time to sleep. Luckily, Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow so she'll have time to rest for a bit. More than anyone else in the group, I look up to her. The only one who was smarter was Zexion, but then again he didn't do much in his free time.

"It all happened so fast, I don't really know."

"Well did anyone get hurt?" she continued.

"Um, Axel got a little burned. It went right through his clothes."

"Oh, so that's why you were wearing a different shirt during second period! I was wondering!" Demyx said face lighting up in realization.

"Yeah, that was me," I said once again feeling a little guilty.

"It tickled at best, I was fine! Look the marks are even gone!" he said standing and lifting his shirt so that we could all see his stomach. I blushed and looked away. I don't think Axel is in any sports, so how did he get such a toned stomach?

"Put it down Axel, no one wants to see more of you than they have to," Zexion said looking up from his book.

"I'm sure there are plenty of people who'd love to get a little look at this!" he said with a wink.

"Makes me happy," Riku said with absolutely no emotion to back that statement up.

"See, I was right!" Axel boasted letting the fabric fall over his stomach once more.

"Yeah it makes me feel better about my abs," Riku finished sipping his Dr. Pepper.

"Please, my stomach is way better than yours! My torso goes on for miles!"

"That's because you're like eight' eleven!" Sora said giggling a little, "Riku's abs are like slabs of marble! Look!" he said punching his boyfriend in the stomach. Riku didn't even flinch.

"Alright fine, I know how to solve this!" Axel said still standing.

"BEACH PARTY!" Sora shouted jumping up with both arms in the air.

"Oh, I was going to say extreme mud wrestling but that sounds way better!" Axel said finally sitting down.

"Wait, what? It's November!" I said confused.

"Aw Roxy, the beach is fun year round! We can just go and hang out; don't you miss it at all?" Sora asked staring at me with those big eyes.

"Not incredibly, no," I said staring back.

"I think it sounds fun! Remember when our parents took us to the beach back when we were really little?" Olette asked reminiscing with a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah, we had a blast and you and Hayner came back SO burned!" Pence said getting excited himself.

"That actually sucked," Hayner said with a look of disgust.

"Let's go tomorrow!" Demyx said with a huge smile, "I haven't visited the beach since last summer! I live for water! We have to!"

"I'm good for tomorrow, anyone else?" Riku said.

"Definitely!" Olette and Pence chimed holding hands.

"We're free," Hayner said for himself and Seifer.

Fuu and Rai just nodded.

"I'll bring food!" Sora sang.

"I'll bring shade," Zexion said not looking up from his book.

"I don't know…." I said questioning this plan. I'm not really a big fan of the beach anymore; would it be rude to just stay home?

"Well I'm going. Come on Roxy, when we're not working we're buried waist deep in homework! Now that we have a break you'd be crazy not to come with us! I promise it'll be lots of fun!" Axel said begging at eye level.

"I don't know if Cloud would want me to go. I'll have to ask."

"Unacceptable!" he shouted hitting the table, "Just sneak out! I hear that works sometimes in the middle of the day!"

I gave him a long stare. Was he stupid?

"I'm kidding! But seriously, if you don't have an answer by noon I'm going to drag you out of your house and bring you with us in a sack!"

"Fine! I'll make sure to ask but I have no promises!" I said in defense.

"You better come!" Hayner said with a threatening undertone.

"I'll try, I promise," I said unaware of how I could make my position any clearer. Maybe I should give in. It's just the beach after all.

**Axel**

Alright, beach time! Seifer, Zexion and I decided to show up a little early; Zex to set up the big shady awning thing and Seifer and I, well to cause a little mischief. Yeeees, this would be fun.

Right now it's cold and overcasty but around two or so the sun will come out and all will be good again! I can't believe how nice it is for November! This was a great idea! There's no one else here, not even any life guards and I convinced Roxy to come with us! Pretty soon everyone will get here and the party will begin! Speaking of which, our first victims arrive.

"Good afternoon all," Riku said walking up to the edge of our blanket.

"Hey guys! A little late, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, well 'On the beach near the water' isn't really a good enough indication of where you are. The only reason we found you was because a group of people we passed said they saw a couple blonds, a red head and an emo kid setting up over here!" he said looking a little irritated.

Zexion scoffed not taking his eyes off the page he was reading.

"I brought some mini sandwiches, barbeque lays, some grapes, carrots and a shit ton of soda!" Sora said, he and Riku clutching either side of a large cooler.

"Did your mom put it together?" Seifer asked teasing him a little.

"Yeah actually," Sora responded missing the insult completely, "She bought all the stuff for me when I told her we would be going today!"

"Well why don't you set it on the blanket then….." I said trying my best not to seem suspicious. I'ma get you fools I swear to god!

"Okay!" Sora said attempting to skip over to our nice little camp. Riku didn't move an inch though stopping Sora in his tracks.

"You know the bottom of the cooler's kinda dirty," he said, "We should put it on the sand so we don't mess it up."

"Oh yeah that's true! We only cleaned the inside and it's been sitting in the garage since May!" he said now leading Riku to the very edge of the blanket. Riku flashed me a cocky smile. Damn him and his perceptiveness!

"Let's play Frisbee!" Demyx said pulling a flat blue disk out of the back pack he'd brought with him. Seifer and I rejected a little disappointed but Riku and Sora didn't have a problem with it.

"You play with me too!" he said tugging on Zexion's shirt.

"Go away I'm reading," he said motioning for Demyx to leave his presence.

"Ugh! You've read that book four hundred times! Give it!" Demyx said snatching the book from his hand and chucking it at my head.

"Hey!"

"Demyx! That's an old book, don't just throw things that aren't yours!" he complained standing to retrieve it.

"YOU PLAY NOW!" Demyx shouted pulling him by the back of his shirt towards Riku and Sora who'd already started. Giving up, Zexion decided to give him what he wanted. It was good to see him stop reading and just be normal for a second. It made me feel like a proud parent!

"Oh hey, when'd you get here?" Seifer said.

I turned to see Fuu sitting between us. Holy shit! I know sand doesn't really make noise but that was ninja status right there!

"Now," she said turning to her blond friend.

"We brought tunes, y'know!" Rai said walking up to the group holding a battery powered boom box.

"Sweet! Going retro! Why don't you put it on the blanket?" I said hoping to GOD that the first person I get will be this meat head.

"Sure y'know!" he said walking past us and setting the radio on the edge. Not good enough!

"Any requests y'know?"

"Oo! Oo! Sora called sprinting back over.

"Do you have any 30 Seconds to Mars albums?" he asked skipping the blanket completely and running over to our newest guests.

Fuu nodded opening up a small case full of CDs and flipping to the last section where she kept the bands that start with numbers.

"Oh! War! Do war!" Sora said jumping up and down excitedly.

She put the CD in the ancient contraption and pressed play, making sure to turn the volume up all the way. That little box has some power, no joke!

"Time to escape ~ the clutches of a name ~ no this is not a game ~ it's just a new beginning. I don't believe in fate ~ but the bottom line, it's time to pay. You know you've got it coming (coming coming coming)" Sora sang along overcome with happiness.

"Thiiiiiiiiis iiiiiiiiis " Sora, Riku, Demyx and I screamed. I've got to say, it's a pretty good album.

"Oh my fucking God!" called Hayner from our last group of friends who'd finally decided to join us, "You're on the beach near the water? Thanks, we couldn't figure that out! What I don't understand is how you expected any of us to get here when you're that god damn vague!"

"Sorry, I didn't think it was that hard," I said watching them approach in fear.

"Whatever, I should expect this by now. Just learn to answer your freaken phone," Hayner said approaching the blanket. He stopped at the edge. What do I have to do to prank some people here?

"Hey, are there drinks in that cooler?" Roxy asked pointing at it, "We've been walking for a while."

"Oh yeah! Sora said there's a bunch of soda! Hold on," I said turning toward the box. I heard a _woosh _followed by couple screams and a big _thud_ before the music completely stopped and Seifer burst out laughing!

"My boom box y'know!"

"FUCK! I missed it! Do it again!" I said turning to see two shocked blonds staring into the hole Seifer and I dug earlier. The blanket had been sucked completely down possibly suffocating our victims!

Olette's head popped out first. It's so deep that that's all of her that we could see. What a fan-fucking-tastic creation.

"Why would you do that!" she shouted, everybody regrouping to check out our little project.

"I don't know, seemed like a good idea," I said smiling at her.

"This fell on my head," Pence said standing next to her, holding out Rai's radio.

"MY BABY!" he said snatching it.

"How early did you have to get here to dig that?" Roxas asked kneeling over it, attempting to see the bottom.

"Dude, Seifer and I had to get here at like eight and we dug it WITH OUR BARE HANDS!" I gloated. You'd be proud too.

"AND YOU WERE JUST GOING TO LET ME STEP IN THAT?" Hayner screamed jumping over the hole, an impressive distance, and tackling his boyfriend. Hayner began thrashing as Seifer grabbed ahold of him and wouldn't let go. He eventually gave up leaving the two just lying there as Roxas and I helped Pence and Olette out of the hole.

"That really hurt you know," Pence said rubbing his head while I fished out the blanket.

"Sorry but it was so worth it," I said pulling it up, "It's too bad I didn't really get to see it."

"Instant replay!" Riku shouted shoving me. I tried to keep my balance but inevitably went tumbling down.

"Ouch! WHY?"

"You tried to get us to step in that thing too you jerk!" Sora shouted down at me.

I shifted into a sitting position, "Actually this is pretty nice. Hey, can someone throw me my cigarettes?" I called.

The pack came flying but I managed to catch it, "And a lighter?"

"SO PICKY!" I heard Demyx shout throwing the lighter full force. I caught it as it bounced off my head. Aw, paradise.

After lighting my cigarette everything got completely dark. For a second I thought there may have been a total eclipse of the sun but when I looked up I noticed that I couldn't see anything.

"YOU BETTER MOVE THAT GODDAMN BLANKET!"

"No! We're going to trap you in there with your own smoke until you die!" Sora shouted.

"Why aren't you bothering Seifer! He dug it too!"

"Because you're the one in it," Riku said, words coming in a bit muffled.

"If you don't move this blanket I'm going to burn a hole in it! I SHIT YOU NOT!" I warned flicking my lighter back on so that I could see.

"You burn a hole in that blanket and I'll feed you to a fucking giant squid!" Seifer screamed through the blanket at me.

"Move the blanket!"

"Move the god damn blanket guys!" Seifer commanded.

"Fine!"

**Back to Roxas!**

I didn't think I'd like it that much, but coming to the beach was a great idea! I thought it might make me sad but I've been too occupied all day to even think about the incident. For a while we all played Frisbee, then Axel and Riku decided to set up a relay race. Running on the beach is fucking hard but we won! We ate all of Sora's food, had a mini Lady Gaga dance party and I told everyone about life back on the islands. I couldn't believe how much we fit into one day. Now everyone was basically just relaxing in the glow of the sunset. The light cut the water turning the ocean a light red/orange color.

"Okay guys, I think it's time. Who's up for a polar bear swim?" Axel asked smiling wildly.

"What, it's like thirty five degrees out now! Are you insane?" asked Seifer sitting up in the sand.

"That's why it's a polar bear swim! Its freaken cold! Besides, the whole reason we came here was to show off our smoking hot bodies, right?" he asked.

"I'm in! I've wanted to go swimming all day!" Demyx said beginning to strip. Luckily he had swim trunks on underneath. I don't doubt that Demyx would just get naked in front of a group of girls and gay guys but I wasn't quite into the idea of seeing it myself.

"What about you Riku, you still up for the challenge?" Axel asked turning to the silverette.

He eyed Axel for a second before answering, "Fine but only because it's the reason we came here," he said getting off the blanket he was currently sharing with Sora, "Are you coming?"

"Haha! No! Are you kidding I HATE the cold! You have fun though!" Sora said with no intention of moving.

"Alright just try not to enjoy the view too much," Riku said removing his shirt and throwing it onto the blanket.

"Mm, that's asking too much," Demyx said creeperly.

"Alright, anyone else? Seifer?" Axel asked taking off his own shirt and leaning over the blond.

"I don't think so."

"What, tough guy afraid of a little cold water?" Axel taunted.

"You know sharks hunt at sunset, right?"

All stripping halted as the three preparing for their little swim turned to stare at the questionable body of water. The only sounds came from Rai's radio and the waves against the shore.

"I'll go!" Hayner said rising next to his boyfriend.

"Okay, YOU'RE insane!" Seifer said grabbing his wrist.

"What? I've never seen anything bigger than a sand shark in these waters and that was in the middle of the day! You scared for me? Then why don't you come along?" he said pulling his hand free and taking off his shirt.

"At a boy Hayner! Fear is the enemy!" Demyx said standing tall and proud.

"Wait! But- Gah! Fuck!" Seifer said getting up and doing the same.

Fuu stepped forward clad only in a black bikini. It suits her well, I don't quite understand why she ended up with an idiot like Rai. Oh wait, Rai?

"You aren't going too?" I asked turning to the tanned muscled head behind me.

"Are you kidding there's sharks in there y'know!" he said.

Okay, so he's a crappy boyfriend on top of being annoying and stupid. At least Seifer went along. I hate to say it but he's been nothing but nice to Hayner. I still hate the guy but maybe he wasn't just playing around when they decided to date. I'm jealous. I really wish that I had someone like that.

My mind reentered that ice cream parlor. The second table from the front of the shop, that's where Axel kissed me. I blushed. That stupid jerk! In front of everyone too! I'm so confused. He hasn't tried anything like it since. He hasn't even mentioned it. Did I just dream that? No, no fucking way. Why would I have such a ridiculous dream?

"Hey Roxy, you in on this?" Axel called clad only in a pair of red and black swim trunks. My blush deepened.

"Uh, I, um, I didn't bring any swim trunks," I said unable to look at him. What the hell! I'm not gay, right? Why can't I look at him?

"You didn't bring any swim trunks to the beach?" Demyx asked confused.

"Well I didn't want to swim!" I said. I had no problem glaring at him.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with!" Riku said starting to shiver.

"Alright-"

"Wait!" Olette called digging around in her purse, "Photo op!"

Axel and Demyx both struck a pose while the others just stood around looking a little nervous.

"Perfect! I should give this to the year book committee!" she said holding up her camera proudly.

"Okay guys, let's go."

The six of them stepped up to the water. A wave washed over their feet causing Hayner and Demyx to let out a squeak in surprise.

"Can't stop now!" Axel said running forward and diving into the next wave. For a while I was worried, he wasn't surfacing, but after the next wave he emerged.

"BALLS! That's cold! Riku! Get your ass in here!"

"I don't want to be cold too!"

"I will throw you into the next wave," He said walking towards the group.

"Fine! I'm coming!" he said waiting for the next wave then wading in. Before long another wave swept in drenching him from the neck down.

"Eh! Axel this is the worst fucking idea you've ever had!" he said pathetically.

"FOR THE QUEEN!" Demyx screamed him and Fuu diving in together. I glanced back at Rai to see how he felt about that. He didn't seem fazed. Zexion lit a cigarette in frustration though. I guess he was the only dark quiet one he wanted by Demyx's side. He may be smart but it's no mystery that he wants Demyx.

"You guys are babies," Demyx said reemerging from the water, "It's not nearly as bad as you made it sound.

I believe Fuu could beg to differ. She let out a light cry to the cold and began shaking wildly. Maybe she should get out soon, that is pneumonia waiting to happen.

"Fuck it, I don't see any sharks," Seifer said turning to leave.

"I don't think so!" Hayner shouted grabbing him by the arm and tugging him deeper into the water. Seifer struggled but after one last huge yank from his boyfriend they both tripped and fell into the next wave.

"No more!" Seifer said catching his breath and standing again, "I am DONE!"

"You're not going anywhere! The swim isn't over yet!" Hayner yelled jumping on his back. The motion obviously took him by surprise as he went tumbling to his knees.

"Fine then, I'm taking you with me!" he said lifting himself but another wave crashed into them, knocking him over.

"Demyx! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Riku yelled as the boy shrank further and further into the distance.

"I'm going to find Atlantis!" he screamed so far away I could barely make it out.

"Get the fuck back here you lunatic!" Riku screamed angrily.

"Don't listen to him Dem! You find that city and you bring me some gold!" Axel shouted over the roar of the ocean.

Demyx waved then off and kept swimming!

"NO! God damn it Axel!" Riku said diving into the water and attempting to catch the blond. So I don't get it; does he really think he can make it to Atlantis?

"Hey Fuu, you're looking a little blue. You okay?"

"S-s-s-so are y-you," she said arms folded.

"What? Oh yeah I guess so. Maybe we should get out soon. You go; I'll wait for those two to get back," he said turning into the sunset. Fuu nodded and tapped Hayner's back as she passed by.

"Done."

"Oh really?" he asked still clinging to Seifer's back.

"Thank god," he said grabbing ahold of Hayner's wrists around his neck and pulling them both up.

"AAAHHHH!"

"WHAT?" Riku screamed both perfectly audible.

The rest I couldn't hear until Axel decided to run from the water screaming, "WHAT IS IT?"

"IT'S OKAY, IT WAS JUST SEA WEED!" Demyx screamed holding up the mass of slimy vegetation.

"HURRY UP AND GET BACK HERE FOOL! WE'RE DONE!" Axel shouted.

We all laughed, but I stopped when I realized what exactly was over the horizon. A cruise liner, how did I miss that before? Everyone began resituating themselves, drying off and attempting to warm up but I couldn't hear any of it. I was fixated on the lights flickering off the deck. If I'd been here, on the shore during the explosion then it would just be an unfortunate incident.

The deck burst into flames before my eyes. I gasped and blinked, rubbing them but when I looked again the fire was gone.

"Battle ship! Quick! To the bunker!"

"What?"

Axel, fully clothed once more grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me up running for his and Seifer's massive hole of doom. He jumped down dragging me with him. Shit, what just happened?

"You okay?" he asked. It was so dark I couldn't see him at all.

"Hm? Yeah. Why?"

"What the hell are you two doing?" I heard Seifer call from above. I looked up, there was just enough light to see him and Hayner looking down at us.

"Captain, battle ship on the horizon! We must hide or the communists will initiate nuclear war!" Axel shouted.

"Right, whatever," Seifer said as the two stepped away, "Everyone stay away from the hole, Roxas and Axel are probably homoing it up down there!"

"Fuck you Seifer!" I shouted.

"So as I was saying, I don't like the way you were looking at that ship," he said. Any expressions or actions were lost to me down here. All I could tell was that we were incredibly close to each other.

"I guess I sort of expected the same thing that happened to me to happen to it," I said feeling tired of lies.

"Aw, well it didn't. You get some real baggage from that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that's why I didn't really want to come here."

"I thought it was something like that. I tried my best to make it fun for you though," he said sounding a little let down.

"It was so fun I wish I could relive today over and over," I said hoping it would make him happy.

"Are you just saying that or did you really have fun?"

"I mean it. When I moved back here I lost interest in pretty much everything. It felt like I'd never be happy again but since then you-" I stopped. How could I say this out loud without embarrassing myself? Everything about Axel was so difficult for me. I don't know what to think and I don't know what to feel. He rewrote the dark pages of my life. How do you thank someone for something like that? I don't think saying it is enough.

"I make you happy? Thank God, I've been trying so hard!" he said a little relieved.

"Yeah I can tell. I hate to say it but you've done more for me than my own brother since we got here," I said a little saddened by my own statement. It's not that Cloud isn't trying; it's that Axel is ALWAYS there. In fact, I should be happy that I'm not bugging Cloud constantly with my problems.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all!"

"Good. No offense to your brother but I really just want to be the one who's there for you," he said voice softening.

I wasn't sure what to say to that. The only thing I could think to do as feel around in the dark until I'd reached the hem of his shirt.

"Roxy?"

Say something! He's going to think he did something wrong!

"I'm not sure how I could have gotten through all this if you weren't there from the start helping me," I said lost in my swelling mass of unidentified emotion.

"Aw come on, I really haven't done much."

I stayed silent. I'm just so unsure of what I want from this situation. Clearly Axel likes me but this is the first time I'd even come close to a homosexual relationship. At this point I was so massively confused that I could hardly tell where we are or why we're here. Am I supposed to throw away everything I thought I knew about myself or pretend everything he said is all in the name of friendship?

"Roxas?"

Not a word.

"Screw it!"

Axel shifted positions forcing me to let go of his shirt. One of his hands made its way to my shoulder while the other cupped the back of my neck. He pulled me in for a kiss. This one was a little different though. There were no people around; there was no light at all for me to see him in. There was absolutely nothing for me to go by but his touch. It was gentle beyond all belief. I found myself unable to say no.

He let his right arm fall from my shoulder to my waist deepening the kiss just a touch. Oh god was this really going to turn serious? I don't want to stop but I'm not sure if this will be a mistake! Are you supposed to think this much when you're kissing someone? I don't think I ever have before! I've only ever kissed girls though; this is way too new for me! But I trust Axel, so maybe I should let it just happen.

"Hey! Are you two almost done down there? Sora and Riku are falling asleep so I think we should go soon," I heard Olette shout from outside the hole.

Axel broke the kiss and we both looked up. It was completely dark now. Millions of stars lit the night visible just above our heads.

"Is the ship gone yet?" he called still holding me.

"Not quite but it's pretty far away."

"Well tell us when it's gone and we'll come out!" he shouted pulling me even closer.

**Cloud**

"Oh wow. You're home kinda late. Did you have fun?" I asked as Roxas entered the house. He kicked off his shoes and brushed some sand out of his hair.

"Yeah, it was really great," he said stepping into the house.

"What'd you end up doing for eight hours straight?" I asked watching him cautiously step into the living room area making sure he didn't trail any more sand.

"Lots of stuff. Cloud, I really have to ask you something."

Shit.

**Up, guess who snuck some more 30STM into her story? That was me. My bad. But anyways another chapter completed! Now I'll work my way back to Cloud and Leon's section of the story for you Dragi! Reckless High, I get where you're coming from! I kinda didn't see the comment until I reached Roxas' second point of view though and….. I'M LAZY! I'M SO SORRY! I was worried about the voice too when I started writing this story but I was so excited to get started that I kinda just overlooked it. Plus now that I think of it Roxas, Leon and Cloud are close to each other personality wise. I'll work a little harder though. Oh, and your anonymous name is the shit! Right! Love ya guys! Please tell me your opinions, okay? See you next chapter! Oh wait, I wanted to tell you that I just changed my profile picture to Jared Leto! I'm obsessed and not ashamed! Okay NOW see you next chapter!**

I am not a pet or a sheep! But after reading this, I wish we trapped people in your sand pit when we went to the beach.

**Right? Especially that creepy guy in the red car!**


	9. The Return of the Ex

**Okay, I swear that after this chapter I'm done with all this 30 Seconds to Mars business. I'm sure it's getting old but I just have to jump at every opportunity! So more of my friends are reading this and loving it! It makes me feel good! Mandy says that if my story makes her sad she's going to take the three hour drive home from college just to slap me, though. She also said I should write a lesbian sex scene between Larxene and Yuffie so you never know! Sad thing is for her I'm considering it. Tell me what you think of that and I'll apply it to a special bonus chapter! Alright, I'll see you after the chapter! Read on and please review!**

Scarred

**Cloud**

"_How did you first figure out that you were gay?"_

"_What? Why? Did something serious happen at the beach?"_

"_Never mind that. I just want to know, okay?"_

"_Well, I remember spending all this time with a guy from my class. For the longest time I thought of him as a good friend, never questioning what we had. After a while that started to change."_

"_So did you ever tell him that?"_

"_No, I was way too uncomfortable to go through with it. Before I'd even realized what I wanted it was too late."_

"_Too late, huh? Do you ever wish you could go back in time and fix that?"_

"_Every day of my life."_

"Cloud? We really don't have any time for day dreaming here. There's about a half hour left of this shift and we're nowhere close to finished," Leon said clunking me in the head softly with a socket wrench.

"Huh? Oh! Right! Sorry!" I said snatching the tool from his hand and diving right into my work. I've been having trouble focusing all day. In fact, I've been having trouble sleeping too. I'm glad Roxas wants to know more about me but I never even found out what all of that was about. I'm worried that something questionable happened at the beach. Roxas didn't seem upset but he was just so sure of his sexuality before. What did that red headed monstrosity do to my little brother?

"So what are you spacing out about so much for? Are you still upset about that Zack thing?"

"No, I've pretty much come to terms with the fact that he'll never unsee that whole display but since you mentioned it, fuck you, you controlling bastard!"

"I'm sorry but you must feel some relief from it? Huh? Don't have to hide from him anymore?" he said apologizing for what had to be the hundredth time.

"I'm still hiding, he just happens to be closer to the truth," I said annoyed.

"Well then what are you so focused on if it's not Zack?"

"That Axel kid," I said Red hair and green eyes flashing in and out of my memory, "What exactly do you know about him?"

"What? What does he have to do with anything?" Leon asked wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Tell me Squall Leonhart or there will be hell to pay! I just may be a little more upset about that dinner than you know!"

"Alright! Okay!" He said holding his hands up in defense. There's a lot of power in using his full name. I should do it more often, "I've mostly just heard stories from Reno about him. What I got is that….. Well one, he bites hard when he's drunk."

My eyebrow rose. He's a drinker! Strike one!

"That's not all though, it's probably the worst I've heard about him to be honest and it's still a really funny story. Reno says all the time that the kid saves his ass. The only reason their parents don't know about half the shit he's done so far is because Axel covers for him," And he's a liar! Strike two! "Apparently aside from his obsession with fire he's a pretty straight forward nice guy. His grades are average, he's….. Basically down to earth, and he'd do anything for his friends. Seriously, what's this about? Don't tell me you're going pedophilic now."

"No! No I'm really not. I just think I should know a little something about Roxas' friends."

"Then want me to tell you about Sora? I know a little more about my kid brother after all."

"Yeah, me too. He smiles constantly, doesn't really stop talking, and he loves everyone he meets the second he meets them," I said hoping that didn't come off as rude.

"Sounds about right," Leon said not turning from his work.

"DID SOMEONE ORDER A TALL SEXY RAVEN HAIRED MASTERPEICE?"

"Zack, why are you in my garage and WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?" Leon asked turning toward the now open door which let late afternoon light spill into the room. Zack, Aerith and Tifa stood just inside the frame happily watching us work.

"We're here to pick you guys up! We decided that tonight we're all going somewhere. Oh, and isn't this Cid's garage? Where is the bum anyway?" Zack asked looking around.

"WHAT? What, what? Can't you guys see I tryin' to sleep?" a man shouted popping up from under a pile of old newspapers and empty beer cans.

"Oh hey Cid! I was kidding about the bum thing but way to play it off! I'm really convinced!" Zack said a little startled at first.

"I'm not a bum! Just didn't sleep much last night, that's all." He said yawning and scratching his stomach. How classy of him. I have to give the guy credit though, I couldn't sleep in a garage with all the noise a simple car repair makes, "What're all these people doin' in my garage anyway?"

"They came to pick us up," Leon said.

"Ya got twenty minutes! Don't think you can just skip out!"

"Tifa, I think it's your show now," Zack whispered nudging her gently.

"Right," she said making her way over to my boss, "So Cid, we were hoping you could just forget about those last itsy bitsy twenty minutes. You see, we're kinda hungry now and the place we're going to doesn't take reservations," she said trying to appear innocent.

"Not gonna happen. This car was supposed to be fixed today and it gets picked up bright n' early tomorrow," he said showing no sign of budging.

"Yeah, but you see, these two boys have been working super hard all day. And what have you done so far? Sleep in a pile of garbage?" she asked tone hardening some.

"What can I say? It's the life of a boss."

"I think it's the life of a slacker! Have you noticed your stomach growing a little bigger? Have you noticed your hair starting to fall out? Cid if you don't start shaping up you're going to be one of those old fat guys with no friends who golfs for fun! Do you want that?"

"Jesus Christ woman I'm only thirty five!"

"And not getting any younger! I suggest that you pick up a wrench and start working or you'll see yourself age more and more every day!" she shouted finishing him off. Oh man, Cid's going to explode!

"….. It's not fair sickin' this one on me, you know that right?" Cid said turning to our little huddled group. We'd been watching Tifa cut Cid down like it was god damn Cowboys and Aliens! The must see fight of the season, that's what this is.

"Well, so are you going to let them go? The dinner rush starts in like fifteen minutes," Tifa said folding her arms.

Cid sighed and ran a hand through his short blond hair, "Alright fine. But just this once! And someone better bring me back a friggen bacon cheese burger!"

I can't believe it! She did it! Tifa actually managed to guilt Cid into letting us out early! I knew there was a reason I stayed friends with her! No one can out bitch Tifa!

"Thanks Cid!" Leon said a little surprised.

"Yeah, thanks!" I said waving happily as we left the garage not even willing to stay long enough to wipe our hands clean.

"So where's this place we're going that doesn't even take reservations? Or does it exist?" Leon asked skeptically.

"Oh it exists!" Tifa said a little proud of herself.

"It's a café with live music called Jives," Aerith added filling us in, "They serve food there but many of their customers come to order coffee and watch their friends play."

"Ah," Leon said needing no more information. Following the crowd, we stopped allowing Zack to open the sliding door to a very black, very suspicious looking van.

"Wow Zack! I had no clue you drove a creeper mobile!" I said marveling at his strange selection of vehicles.

"Oh yeah! One day I just saw this baby on the side of the road with a flimsy for sale sign and a phone number on the dash board. I knew from that moment on that I had to have it!"

"I feel like I should be more surprised than I am," I said smirking at him.

"Cloud! Sit with me!" Tifa said crawling into the first row of the back seats.

"Um, sure," I said following her. Leon took the seat centered between us in the very back and Zack slammed the door shut opening the front passenger side seat for his girlfriend then getting in on the driver's side.

**Leon**

For now I'd managed to keep from killing Zack. I was proud of that little fact considering Cloud would maul me if we started arguing again. At this point the only problem I had was with Tifa. I knew for sure that Cloud had no interest in girls and that she was one of his best friends but it still irked me to see her so close. She doesn't know he's gay! What if she's trying to work some stupid big boobed angle with him? She better watch her step!

"You seat yourself here," Aerith said as we walked in the doors. Immediately the first thing that caught my attention was the quality of the person performing on the little stage tucked away in the front corner of the café. They SUCKED! Who hired this floozy?

"Let's take a table closer to the back," I said looking in disgust as the 'performer' completely butchered a high note.

"Sounds good to me," Zack said holding hands with my sister and leading us to a vacant table close to the back wall.

"That girl's pretty good for her age and the fact that she's doing this alone," Tifa said taking her seat. Cloud sat between the two of us not saying a word.

"You're kidding right? She sounds like a whiny cat in heat," I mumbled in disbelief.

"Well that's sort of the style now. You hit the notes a little sharp or flat to make your voice stand out."

"If that's what new music is like today then I think it's about time I gouge my ears out. I don't want to start hearing it everywhere I go."

Tifa looked a little confused. It must not be often that someone disagrees with her. After all she mostly hangs out with guys and any straight man would agree with her while she had any amount of skin exposed.

"Don't worry Tifa. I bet if you were in the zombie apocalypse you'd make it further than anyone!" Zack said comforting her. My fists clenched. Not this again! What was with him and his strange obsession with the zombie apocalypse?

Cloud softly laid a hand on my thigh that no one could see, sensing my irritation. It calmed me down instantly. That's right. If I was going to keep Cloud happy I had to play nice tonight.

"Hello, I hope the wait wasn't too long. My name is Rinoa and I'll be your waitress today! Can I start you off with drinks or an appetizer?"

My eyes widened. No way, she couldn't be that Rinoa! I turned to look at her. That long black hair, those dark brown eyes. I couldn't believe it. It was her.

"Squall?" she asked having realized exactly who it was she was serving.

"Actually its Leon now," I said forcing myself to relax, "I thought you moved away years ago."

"I wanted to but I didn't have the money," she said sadly.

"Rinoa? I remember you," Aerith said eyes cold and judging. It took a lot to put a look like that on my sister's face. I may have moved on but I'm sure she was still angry. Both she and Sora watched me slip into depression after what she did, "You're the girl who broke his heart."

I could feel Cloud staring. I never really told him much about her because I just didn't think it was that important anymore. Would he feel threatened having her here? Does he even care? I mean, Zack's the one he loves anyway.

"I….. I'm so sorry about that," she said lost for words.

"Well I'd hope so. I can't imagine doing something so inhumane!" Aerith said mercilessly.

"Aw, so this is the girl you were talking about," Zack said examining her closely, "I'm racist against cheaters so could we have a new waitress?"

"Stop," I commanded. Sure what she did was wrong but I'm fine now. There was no need for all this, "That was a long time ago, I think we can all forget it."

"No. Thank you but they're right. I should just go," she said trying to smile in gratitude. By her disposition I could tell she wasn't doing too well as it is. I didn't want to upset her more.

"No, this is your station so you should be the one to serve us," I said attempting to keep any damage we cause her to a minimum, "I promise they won't be any more trouble."

She nodded silently and pulled out a pad to take our orders on, "What'll you have? It's on the house tonight."

"Beer, please," I said simply.

She nodded again then turned to Cloud.

"Uh, just water," he mumbled blushing.

"Beer!"

"Tea."

"Coke."

"Alright, I'll have that out in a second," she said leaving.

"So what was all that?" Tifa asked looking around at the array of shocked and angry faces at the table.

"That was Leon's ex-girlfriend," Aerith said filling in the blanks for her, "They lived together for a while but then she cheated on him. It really messed with his head."

"Ouch! You okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," I said turning toward her. She looked concerned but Cloud just looked downright sad.

"LEON!" I heard coming from the entrance. Shit, that was Sora. I stood. He was going to tackle me weather I was standing or not so I better brace myself now before he knocks everything off the table.

_Glomp _I managed to keep my balance as he slammed into me.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" he asked letting go.

"Just having dinner," I said still standing. He was soon accompanied by Axel, Roxas and two other boys I didn't recognize. One carried a guitar on his back.

"Oh, well we're here to watch Demyx play!" he said happily.

"I'm on next!" the one with the guitar said happily.

"Please tell me you'll play better than that girl," I said pointing at the stage.

"I think I can manage that," he said smirking.

"This is weird, I didn't expect to see you here at all," Roxas said turning to his brother. Cloud dropped the angry stare he'd been giving Axel.

"I guess its destiny," he said coolly.

"Oh, this one's Zexion," Sora said pushing the last boy towards me. Half his face was hidden ridiculously by his bangs.

"Nice too meet you," he said shyly offering a hand.

I took it and gave a warm, "you too."

"Hey, where's the other one? You know, the one who's always with Sora? Um, Riku!" Cloud asked.

"Oh, he came down with the flue. I guess swimming in the ocean when the temperature's close to freezing isn't a good idea, huh Axel?" he said turning to the red head.

"Hey, I'm fine and Demyx is fine so he must just be weak," he said shrugging.

A round of applause started as the girl who'd been sitting behind a piano stood and bowed. Finally! Her turn was over!

"Up! That's my cue! Cheer real loud for me, will ya?" Demyx said adjusting his guitar and walking toward the stage.

"I'm going to snag the table where her friends were sitting," Axel said watching a group of people getting up to leave then speed walking toward their table.

"Right behind you!" Sora shouted about to follow.

"Okay, here's you're drinks. Two beers," Rinoa said handing Tifa and I our beverages, "Tea," she said handing Aerith hers, "A water and-"

"Bitch what are you doing here?" Sora asked having stopped mid step. Rinoa halted. I'm impressed. Sora was pretty young during my Rinoa period. He must have a great memory if he can remember her.

"Um?"

"You remember Sora," I said motioning to the boy.

"Oh yeah, but you were so small back then," she said ignoring his first comment. Sora opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Sora, go join you friends."

He mumbled and stalked away.

"Here you go," she said handing Zack and Cloud their drinks.

"So I guess I really made an impact," she said turning to me.

"I'd say so. Have you been well?" I asked trying to prove that I was no longer mad.

"Actually things have been a little hard. I have a daughter now though! She's absolutely perfect! Her father walked out on us a couple months ago," She said look softening into a sad expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but it's weird that I'd run into you now. For a while there I was avoiding you but recently I realized you were the best guy I'd ever had."

"Well I'm sorry but it's a little late," Aerith cut in, "He's got someone new, isn't that right Cloud?"

Cloud blushed mouth open. I was just as shocked as he was. I turned to Zack in fury who held up his hands defensively, "Okay, don't look at me! I didn't tell her!"

"Wait, tell her what?" Tifa asked lost in the conversation.

"That Cloud's dating Leon!" Aerith blurted out.

"WHAT? Cloud! Why wouldn't you tell me this?" she said shaking him violently.

"We're not dating!" he shouted attempting to get her to stop. Well he wasn't wrong.

"Oh my," Rinoa said blushing, "I guess I really am too late. Waaaaaay too late! I'll be back in a second to take your order," she said rushing away.

"Well?" Tifa said turning to the both of us. I ignored her.

"Aerith, how did you know?"

"You're my big brother! How could I not know?" she said with a smile. She had been there every time I'd needed her; it made sense that she'd figure it out on her own.

"Hey! I asked a question!" Tifa said punching the table, "Why wouldn't you tell me and how long! Now!"

"We're not dating!" Cloud repeated trying to shake her off.

"I don't buy it! You two have been awfully chummy lately and if Cloud's going to be in a homosexual relationship with someone I'd be willing to bet it was the guy who took him home drunk out of his mind the first day he was here!"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" both Cloud and I shouted at her just as Demyx's first song fizzled out. Right before the applause started too. A few people turned to stare at us. Sora looked thoroughly confused while Roxas just face palmed, shaking his head.

"Alright, this one is for the couple in the back who apparently are not dating!" Demyx said diving into his next song. Just perfect.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Cloud said excusing himself. I was embarrassed too but there is no way I'd go with him. Not after the scene we just made!

It was quiet for a second.

"So what else is new?" Zack said, resting his head on the palm of his hand and smiling at me.

"Shut up Zack."

"What? I'm trying to be nice here! It's not my fault you were rejected three times!" Zack said possibly a little ruder than he intended.

"I wasn't rejected, it's the truth," I said attempting to NOT rip out his throat. I'd really like to put this dating thing to rest now.

"Yeah, I heard. It's just too bad in my opinion."

"God, just shut up Zack!"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me because you're not Cloud's favorite!" he said turning away.

"What are you saying," I said absolutely seething.

"That I've always been Cloud's favorite!" he said showing signs of recklessness. I'm sure he was referring to the friendship they'd had since they were little but all I was hearing was a big FUCK YOU!

"I don't think you quite understand the situation," I said clenching my fists once more.

"Sure I do! We just used to do everything together! Eat, get in trouble. When we were really little we used to take bathes together! You know, now that I think about it if I were gay I'm sure I'd have asked him out! He's pretty cute for a guy anyway and I know he'd say yes," he said giggling with his girlfriend.

Something inside me snapped. I know that Cloud didn't want me to fight with him anymore and I know that Zack's too stupid and oblivious to realize what he said but just the same he had to pay. I stood up and pulled Zack with me by the collar. Halted by the edge of the table he tried to force me to let go but I had him in a death grip. Aerith, covering her mouth, squeaked and stepped back. Suddenly cold water washed over me dripping off my hair and running down my back. Reality hit me and I let go.

"That's enough of that," Tifa said holding Cloud's cup over my head. I sat back down.

"Holy crap man I was just kidding around! What the hell?" Zack said rubbing his collar bone.

"I guess I didn't find it that funny," I said taking a sip of my beer.

Zack sat back down glaring at me the whole way. Aerith only looked concerned turning to her boyfriend. A few people turned to see what all the commotion was. I noticed one group was my brother and his friends all staring wide eyed. They turned immediately.

"Hey, why's everybody quiet?" Cloud said sitting back down in his spot, "And what happened to my water?" he said picking up the empty glass. He slowly turned to me realizing that I was soaked.

"Leon tried to kill Zack," Tifa said sipping her own beer.

"Leon what?" Cloud asked looking pissed.

"It's fine, I'm sure I deserved it for one reason or another," Zack assured him not looking at me.

"Well maybe but you said you weren't going to fight with him anymore!" he said hitting me on my soggy head.

"Alright, may I take your order now?" Rinoa said returning with a smile. Clearly she'd missed everything that had happened.

We all turned giving her the death glare.

"W-What?"

**Axel**

"So do you're brothers have something going on?" I asked turning to the brunette and blond to my right.

"Don't look at me! I'm confused too! As far as I know Leon's straight!" Sora said throwing up his hands.

"Well they're sure making a spectacle back there. First that weird outburst then Leon attacks Zack? Man, don't they know that's not something you do in public?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I have no clue. Ever since Cloud and Roxas got here Leon's temper has shortened a shit ton!"

"Huh. Roxy, you have any input on this," I asked both Sora and I focused on him now. Zexion's attention was glued to Demyx, not surprisingly. If it didn't concern him then it doesn't matter at all.

"Uh, well…"

"You DO know something! Spill!" Sora commanded eager to be filled in.

"Alright but don't make a big deal out of it. Leon and Cloud aren't dating but they have been kinda seeing each other," he said keeping his voice down.

"So basically they're fuck buddies?" I asked not realizing that that term might be a little extreme for Sora's brain.

"Gah! No way! Ew ew ew! My brother and yours? Why?"

"I don't know. Because they feel like it," Roxas said trying his best to shush the startled brunette.

"I wonder why they won't just date then," I said turning my head slightly to see them. The whole table was quiet now just waiting for their food.

"I don't know and I really don't want to think about it! The whole situation is super twisted," Roxas said rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

Demyx ended his song on some abrupt note pausing for applause. No one clapped harder than me after each song; I was always the ridiculous one in the audience.

"Alright, any suggestions from the audience? Let's get some real crowd pleasers!"

"Play Hollaback Girl but the slow version! And don't sound like a boy for this one, it ruins the mood!" I shouted, everyone laughing.

"Alright, now how about a suggestion from someone who isn't an idiot," he responded.

There were a few more shouts but none of them seemed to fit what Demyx was looking for. He kept listening hoping for a real winner.

"Play the Kill!" I heard someone that sounded suspiciously like Leon yell.

"No way!" Sora squealed jumping out of his seat and running to the back of the restaurant hugging his brother.

"That's a good one! How about a little 30 Seconds action up in this place?" Demyx asked beaming into the microphone.

There was a string of cheers. Even if you don't know 30 Seconds to Mars, everyone loves The Kill.

Demyx began playing a soft acoustic version of the song much like Jared has many times before (Yes, I know. Sora's shown me at least a hundred times.)

"So how was that?" I asked greeting our little buddy as he returned.

"Great! Leon says he thought I'd like it! I'm just sad I didn't think of it first."

"I really thought you would," I said focusing on Demyx once more. He was in the zone. Everyone was singing along, enjoying themselves. This was definitely his element right here. Even Zexion couldn't help but be swept away. I wish the others had come. This was a moment to remember.

"I tried to be someone else ~" he sang picking up the tempo a bit, "But nothing seemed to change ~ I know now ~ This is who I really am inside! ~ Finally found myself ~ Fighting for a chance ~ I know now ~ THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!" He screamed almost perfectly. It was no wonder he kept finding jobs. Demyx was pretty remarkable.

He paused letting the crowd fill in the 'Ahs' and 'Ohs' before finishing strong, keeping up the intensity. When he'd finished he was rewarded with his biggest round of applause yet. Zexion and I stood instantly creating a domino effect. Table after table followed until the entire house was giving him a standing ovation. He could work a crowd alright but so could we! If Sora doesn't I'd have to remind him later to thank Leon for the suggestion.

**Roxas**

"Ah!" Demyx said looking a little worn out by his performance, "That was my best crowd yet! I can't believe how many people stood after my last song!"

"And your fourth?" I asked reminding him.

"Oh yeah! The Kill! That really was a crowd pleaser!

"You should thank Leon real quick," Axel said girlishly standing with a hand on his hip. It wasn't fair that he was the only man who could pull that off.

"Oh right! Where are they…..?"

We turned to the back of the room. They must have left while we were congratulating Demyx. Sneaky bastards! There was some stuff I wanted to ask Cloud before they went too!

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I slipped it out of my tight jeans to read the message.

_Hey, sorry we left without saying anything. I'm driving Leon home since he's had a few beers which means I'll have to leave my bike at the shop and stay the night there. _–Cloud.

"So what's the word boss man?" Axel asked leaning over me.

"They, well, Leon's too drunk to drive home so Cloud's doing it and he's leaving his bike at the shop so he won't be home," I said reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, sounds like sexy pajama party time for the elder Strifes and Leonharts," Axel said mercilessly.

"What! No way! I mean, Leon's drunk so he's probably just going to pass out, right?" Sora said looking a little panicked.

"Nope, sorry kid but it looks like your brother's playing naked twister with him tonight," Demyx said pointing at me. He may not have been there for the conversation but he was very perceptive. Actually it's hard not to be when someone has an outburst like theirs. Great, now Cloud's relationship was out there so he was going to be miserable! Not to mention I'd have to hear about it from my friends now!

Sora looked like he was about to be sick.

"Hey, as long as we have the space why don't we go to your house," Demyx asked turning to me.

"Uh-"

"Yeah! I totally want to see where Roxy lives! Let's have a sleep over!" Sora said forgetting his past pains and jumping excitedly.

"Actually, anywhere but my place," I said avoiding the predicament. You see, in case you hadn't noticed, my parents are dead. I really don't want to explain that to anyone right now so it seemed best to avoid taking them home at all costs.

"Aw, why?" Sora asked whining.

"He said he doesn't want us to come!" Axel said defending me, "Why don't we go to my house instead or something?"

"NO! Zexion said giving no one else a chance to answer, "The only places you have for us to stay are your room and the living room! Your room is too messy for anyone to function in and your dad gets home at four in the morning! I don't want him waking us up again! Let's just go to mine"

"YEAH! I freaken love your house! Demyx said hugging the slate haired misfit, "It's a borderline mansion! Can we sleep in the theater?"

"It's not a theater and you can sleep wherever you want," he said letting Demyx hang off of him.

"Sounds good to me! Can we go now? I'm getting tired of looking at all these people," Axel said looking around.

"That's fine, I'll just call my dad," He said pulling out a cell phone.

"Oh! I should text Cloud back!" I mumbled flipping open the one in my hand.

"Remind them to use a condom!" Demyx shouted just loud enough for everyone around us to hear.

"Yeah, sure, I'll do that," I angrily mumbled, blushing.

**Dear Reckless Laughter, I see what game you're playing! Well if I end up calling you Giggle Pie then you have to call me Sugar Pop! And also dear Sunny side of cookies, I kinda miss you my little editing buddy. Thanks to Dragi for your constant support and I never really mentioned this but SaixPuppy777 and Oxitraciv for being my first couple comments, favs and alerts. Yep! So I started school and like every year before going to bed on the last day of summer I played through Roxas' story in Kingdom Hearts 2, cried then called it a night. Because this is my last year in high school it was super dramatic for me though. *Sigh* Why must I be a senior? Well, comment please and tell me what you think of Mandy's little idea! Bye bye all!**

I only have one suggestion. Use more Lady Gaga. I want to see Demyx sing Boys Boys Boys or The Queen. Those sound right for him. Actually, those sound right for Axel. End of comment.

**I'll work on that. But since you know me I'm sure I don't have to tell you that I'm more likely to use Bloody Mary.**


	10. The Preparations

**It seems like ages since I've updated! Ugh! I missed writing! Stupid school! On another note who watched the VMAs? Did ya see Jared Leto? He introduced some band I don't care about but Jesus Christ is that man sexy! Oh my god THE HAIR! Gaha! Okay, so moving on, this is sort of an introduction chapter for Thanksgiving. I'm sorry if it seems a little choppy, I've been writing for hours and I'm exhausted. Also, I forgot that Thanksgiving is kinda just an American thing. I don't even think this takes place in America! In fact, I know it doesn't because there's no Twilight town here! Not the one I'm thinking of at least. I'm still going to barrow the holiday though so just in case you don't know, the only thing that matters about Thanksgiving is that we eat and eat and eat until we're the fattest country in the world. Woot! We are the champions! So read on and tell me what you think, okay?**

Scarred

**Cloud**

This time I woke up alone. At first I was a little confused, but then againI should have figured Leon would have better things to do before noon than lie around in bed. Like work for one. Right, work….. Oh shit! HE WENT TO WORK WITHOUT ME! I should KILL him! I immediately made a grab for my pants and pulled my phone out of the pocket so that I could call him up and chew him out. Flipping it open I noticed that I had one new message:

_Hey, sorry I left a little early today; I figured you'd want to sleep in. Cid's giving us the day off. You should talk to Yuffie and Larxene though. They have something to ask you._

-Leon

"Oh thank God," I said feeling relieved. For a second there I thought I was going to have to end him. So where the hell did he go anyway?

Pulling my clothes on I exited the room and found everyone's favorite roommates huddled tightly over the island counter fiddling with a small stack of paper. For a second I just stood watching them in question.

"Oh hey sunshine! Decided to wake up after all I see!" Yuffie said looking up from their work.

"I didn't have an alarm set," I said walking over towards their little project site.

"Aw, so I guess that means works not a priority today then?" Larxene asked still riffling through the sheets in her hand.

"Got the day off apparently," I said shrugging.

"Surprise! We knew that!" Yuffie said throwing her hands up, "You two made Cid feel uncomfortable so he decided to go in alone! You're really loud, you know that right?"

I fought back a blush. I could care less weather these two knew about me and Leon but it hadn't even occurred to me that Cid lives here too! We even brought him food! How could I just forget?

"Relax. Cid was there last time. It's not like he doesn't know," Larxene said peaking over her papers at me, "In fact, he almost didn't hire you because of it. Cid's known Leon longer than either of us and has never been a big fan of his 'boy friends'. You got off lucky."

"Well then why would he hire me?" I asked confused and a little upset.

"Duh! Leon begged him!" Yuffie said looking at me in disbelief.

I told him to forget about getting me the job so he begs for it? What the hell?

"Where'd he go?" I asked looking around to make sure he wasn't lurking in any shadows or something.

"Oh, I don't know. How's it feel waking up alone by the way?" Larxene asked putting the stack of papers down.

"Well, its noon….. So about the same as any other day," I said not falling for her guilt trip.

"Actually the right answer would be a little lonely. Don't you feel that way?" She asked eyeing me.

"Well you two are here, aren't you?"

"Ugh! You're one cold bastard, you know that right?" Larxene said disappointed by my unwillingness to play along.

"I've been told. So what did you two want to ask me, anyway?"`

"We wanted to ask you something?" Yuffie asked looking confused.

"That's what Leon texted me."

"Then he wants you to help," Larxene said.

"Help with what?" I asked realizing that I'd interrupted whatever they were doing.

"See these?" she said waving the stack of papers in my face, "They're recipes. We're going to make Thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow-"

"You're invited of course!" Yuffie threw in cutting her off.

"Which means we have to start today! So, wanna do it?"

"You want me to cook?" I asked grabbing the papers from Larxene's hand and examining them.

"Yep!" She a Yuffie said in unison.

"No way," I said putting them down and walking away.

"Oh, then I guess you're just going home then? I'd get your bike on the way! It's only an hour's walk from here to the garage!" Larxene called after me. Oh right, I drove Leon here in his car! My bikes at the shop still! I stopped and turned around.

"Fine."

"Good! Start by pealing those potatoes in the sink," Larxene said neatly stacking her papers and walking away with Yuffie.

"Wait, where's the peeler?" I asked trying to stop them.

"I don't know. You think I usually cook in this house?" Larxene said not stopping.

"Well where are you going?" I asked watching her slip on a pair of shoes and grab a jacket.

"To get coffee!" Yuffie said happily following her.

"So you're just going to leave me here to work?" I asked watching them in disbelief.

"Well why not? After all, I'VE got a car!" Larxene said waving then disappearing behind the front door.

**Roxas**

This has been a very eventful experience so far. I expected the massive house from Zexion but the three overly friendly St. Bernard's were a surprise. That was scary at first but I really like them now! I used Bailey, the smallest one, for a pillow last night! Also, I didn't expect to find Sora attached to me when I woke up. I guess with Riku gone it had to be someone. That was a grave mistake on his part though because, like usual, I awoke screaming at five in the morning.

"What were you even dreaming about?" Sora asked yawning as he, Axel and I walked back to Axel's car. For one reason or another Demyx said he didn't want to leave so Zexion volunteered to drive him home later.

"I don't even remember any more," I said rubbing my head. It was a lie, of course, but no one needed to know that.

"So you just want to go home?" Axel asked as we all entered the car.

"Actually, can you drop me off at Riku's house? I miss him," Sora said looking a little coy.

"No problem. Just try not to catch whatever he has," Axel said backing out of Zexion's long driveway and pulling away.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not contagious anymore," Sora said confidently.

"No way man, herpes is contagious for life," Axel said with a sarcastic smile.

I giggled. Wait, really? Giggled? What, why, and how?

"Hey!" Sora said smacking the outside of his head from the back seat, "No cheap shots while people aren't here!"

"So then does he really have herpes?" I asked still smiling.

"NO!" Sora shouted angrily.

For the rest of the ride we sat listening to the radio while Sora told us about the dream he had last night. Just as he got to, 'And then Roxas screamed in my face and the Chocobo chicks all died,' we pulled up to a very cozy, somewhat barn like house.

"Thanks Axel!" Sora said hoping out of the car and running to the door.

"No problem," Axel mumbled realizing he was too far gone to respond to properly, "So, how about you Roxy? Want to go home?"

"Well….." I considered. Cloud said he didn't have work so he didn't know when he'd be back. I could really use more rest but I'm not ready to sit alone in a quiet apartment yet.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Axel asked watching me.

"Well, Cloud's not home yet."

"Really? Then let's go! I want to see where you live and your brother was kinda freaken me out yesterday with that death glare," Axel said scratching his nose in recollection.

"It a small apartment. You don't want to see it, it's pretty boring."

"Of course I do! What direction?"

"It's the apartment complex just north of here but seriously, you'll be bored. I haven't even bought any game systems or skittles or anything yet!"

"I don't care. You can just show me around for a second. It'll be fine. Hey is it the Aspen Grove complex?" he said pulling out of the driveway and turning left.

"Uh, yeah, that's it," I said unaware of how small this city really is.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me you and Seifer live in the same place?" he said happily.

"Wait, Seifer? I didn't know that! Why does he live there, he has parents, right?" I asked a little angry.

"Parents that pay his uncle to let him stay in his apartments. Didn't you think it was weird that the land lord's last name was Almasy?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know! I've never met the man!" I said in defense.

"Well, you know now. You've never run into Seifer over there before?"

"N-" I started before suddenly remembering my first day home, "Well, once."

"And there you go!"

I sat for a second. His parents paid for his uncle to take him? What did he do?

"Why exactly is Seifer living there?"

"Well, if you remember, Seifer hasn't always been the gentle kind hearted person he is now," I scoffed, "And I guess his parents just got tired of it this last year. Hell of a punishment though! 'You're a very bad boy so you get an apartment to yourself for free, a full stocked fridge, a TV with all the video games you could ever want and we won't see you often.' What the hell? If I piss my parents off I get slapped!"

"That's actually a little sad," I said thinking about it.

"Who, me or him?" he asked.

"Him. Even if you get slapped every once in a while at least your parents still love you enough to do it."

"True that," he agreed, "Feeling some pity are we?" Axel asked cocking his head.

"Kinda. How can you just give up on your son and buy him a new place to live?"

"Yeah, you're right. Seifer doesn't mind at all though; it's a shocker, I know. Now he has all the room he wants to fool around with his little boyfriend."

"Okay, don't start that," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh right, that's your best friend, isn't it?" he asked smirking at me.

"I think I'd rather just avoid talking about ALL my friends' sex lives," I said crossing my arms uncomfortably.

He chuckled, "Where from here," he said entering the open ground of the complex.

"Go around back, I'll tell you where to park."

Taking my favorite mode of entrance, patio door, I stepped into the small living room and slipped off my shoes before walking into the middle of the room and turning on a light.

"Should I do that too?" He asked pointing at my bare feet.

"Yeah, If you walk on the carpets with dirty shoes it'll leave track marks," I said watching him.

He pulled off his shoes and threw them to the side, "Hey! You skate board?" he said picking up the toy from against the wall.

"Oh yeah. You?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I haven't for years but man! Sometimes I miss those days," he said putting the board down.

"You know, I don't think I've skate boarded since I got here," I said still looking at the hunk of wood on wheels.

"Then we should go! AFTER you show me around," He said putting an arm around me.

"Well, where do you want to start?" I asked blushing a little, staring forward.

"Oo! Rocking chair!" he said noticing the rickety old thing sitting in the corner. Letting me go he ran over and sat down. To his surprise it flung back with a massive _CREAK _leaving his feet hovering just above the floor. The weak wooden boards bent around his body, threatening to break.

"I don't feel safe," he said attempting to reach the floor with his toes but succeeding only in pushing himself further back.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. That dusty, termite eaten chair is older than Cloud," I said watching him in amusement.

"Why do you just have this?" he said softly fluttering his ankles in attempt to rock himself back into a sitting position.

"It was my grandma's," I said walking over to it, "Cloud wanted to keep it because it gave him nightmares or something."

"That's a little messed up! Will you help me?" he asked freaking out slightly.

I contemplated leaving him there but shook that idea away pushing the chair forward a tad for him.

"Thanks," he said hopping gratefully out, "So, what's next?"

**Leon**

"Hey," I said closing the front door behind me and greeting the room of people. Yuffie and Larxene were on the couch watching TV and eating Cid's Cheetos. Cloud was in the kitchen chopping vegetables like a mad man.

"Oh Leon! You're back! You know, Cloud's quite the little chef over there! Very nice, I think you should keep him," Larxene said.

Wordlessly, Cloud stomped over to me still clutching the large knife, "All these two have done since I woke up this morning was fool around and leave me to cook! Where the hell did you go?" he asked pointing the knife at me.

I stood still, staring at it for a second. I'm not telling him shit while he's armed! Gingerly I grabbed the flat edges of the weapon with the tips of my fingers and lifted it out of his hand.

"I wanted to ask someone to come to dinner tomorrow," I said stepping past him to put the knife back in the kitchen.

"Who?" he asked following me.

I placed the knife on the counter keeping it covered by my palm just in case.

"I asked Rinoa if she wanted to come with her daughter. I figured they wouldn't be celebrating if I didn't ask. I was right by the way," I said with a smile.

"You asked Rinoa?" he shouted in disbelief.

"Who's Rinoa?" Yuffie asked staring at us with big eyes from behind the couch. We ignored her.

"Yeah, I mean it's only fair. I'm sure our dinner came out of her pay check."

"But that girl ruined your life!"

"Wait! Who is this?" Yuffie asked, eyes burning with curiosity. We ignored her still.

"She didn't! That's just how they think it is but I honestly have no grudge against her. Besides, she's alone with a child now. Don't you think she deserves something?" I asked eyeing him.

"Well are Zack and them coming?" he asked folding his arms.

"Yeah."

"WHO IS THIS PERSON?"

"Shut up Yuffie!" he shouted with a hiss, "Then I don't think this is going to work,"

"It will. I talked to them after I asked Rinoa. No one is going to say a single bad word to her."

Cloud sighed, "Well, it's not up to me is it? I'm just the chef here," he said glaring at Yuffie and Larxene.

"Better you than them. Larxene's cooking sucks."

Larxene, not turning around, simply held up her middle finger for all to see. I gave a soft 'huh' in triumph.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said tipping Cloud's chin up and placing a soft peck on his lips. I couldn't help it. There was something about making a miserable person happy that just made me feel care free. Maybe having Rinoa around wasn't such a bad thing after all. Cloud looked a little shocked though. Smirking, I turned and walked away, leaving him there.

"Awwww Leon loves his little boy toy!" Yuffie sang as I walked to my door and closed it behind me.

"HEY! DOES THAT MEAN YOU AREN'T GOING TO HELP ME EITHER?" Cloud asked shouting angrily through the door.

Hell no! I hate cooking!

**Axel**

"Hey, did you get that text message Fang sent a few days ago?" I asked looking down at my phone.

"No, why? What is it?" he said putting down the old soccer ball he'd been messing with.

"Fang invited us to Thanksgiving dinner. She wants to know if you're coming," I said.

"Really? Fang wants to let you in her house?"

"Of course! I've been there before! She dated my brother, ya know."

"She did? No! I had no idea!" Roxas said surprised.

"Yeah, how do you think I got this job?" I said having realized I never actually told him.

"I don't know, some police connection or something," he mumbled feeling a little stupid.

"Nope! Straight out of Reno's love life! So, what's it going to be?" I asked holding my phone at the ready so I could shoot a quick text.

"Oh, well, uh, Cloud said we were having dinner at Leon's house. If I say it's work related though….."

"I'll take that as a yes," I said typing a reply.

"Is Vanille going to be there?" he asked watching me.

"You bet!"

"Anyone else?"

"Probably some friends of hers. It won't be anyone you haven't met though. They stop by all the time."

"Alright good," he said with a sigh. I guess he's really not a fan of meeting new people.

"She asked if we wanted to bring one friend each," I said glancing down at my screen to read my most recent text, "Must mean some of hers cancelled."

"Aw. Poor Fang. Her friends don't want to be around her?" Roxas asked in pity.

"It's Fang? Why would you want to spend more time with her than you have to?" I asked remembering all of the yelling she's done at me since I started working for her.

"That's rude. She cracks down on you but I think she actually really likes you! You haven't been fired _yet, _right?"

"Maybe not but I'm not going to go as far as to say she likes me yet. Let's see how dinner goes. And what friends do we have that don't have plans for Thanksgiving this late?" I asked pondering.

"I don't know. Seifer probably," I said truthfully, "I bet Hayner would blow off whatever he's supposed to do that day too if Seifer invites him to dinner."

He just sighed. Sorry Roxy but that's our best bet right now!

**Cloud**

After a long ass day of cooking for other people, the last thing I wanted to see was my brother gazing longingly into Reno's brother's eyes on the couch. Have they been here alone all day? My ass!

"Ahem!" I said slipping off my shoes and walking into the doorway.

"CLOUD!" Roxas shouted turning a deep shade of red.

"W-Welcome home!" Axel mumbled nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Right," I said glaring at them, "And how long have you two been here?"

"A couple hours-" "Like fifteen minutes-" they both stuttered answering at the same time. I stared looking unamused.

"I should go, though," Axel said lifting himself off the couch, "I never even told mom I was staying out. She'll be worried. Don't forget to ask him though, K?" he said slipping out the patio door.

"Ask him what?" I asked turning to my little brother.

"Oh! My boss invited all her workers to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow," he said leaving it at that.

"That was nice of her. Are you going?" I asked taking off my coat and setting it on the kitchen counter.

"You don't mind?" he asked shyly.

"Of course not. You see my friends far too often anyway. I like that you're making plans of your own," I said encouraging him to grow and become more social.

"Thank God! Axel already said yes," he said holding a hand to his chest in relief.

"Why'd he do that?" I asked. He was getting a little ahead of himself now, wasn't he?

"Well, Fang wanted an answer right then."

"Aw well, anyway, sure," I said waving it off and sitting on the couch next to him where Axel had been sitting.

"What are we watching?" I said glancing at the TV screen.

"Actually," he said turning red once more, "I have to go clean. My rooms a mess," he said dashing away. Whatever. I remember what it was like being in his shoes. Considering what I almost happened I'd say that right now he must be-_ BZT! BEEEEeeeeew. Sorry, all functions have been halted due to a sudden overload in the main drive. Please reboot your Cloud and try again._

There were a few light knocks on the clear glass patio door.

_Rebooting….. Rebooting….. Welcome user._

I turned towards the door. Axel stood patiently outside looking over his shoulder as if to make sure no one was sneaking around in the grass.

I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Did you forget something?" I asked examining the younger man standing awkwardly framed by the sunset.

"Aw, not exactly," he said looking serious, "I actually was hoping I could talk to you."

"What?" I asked a little surprised.

"It's kind of weird. I don't usually do this sort of thing but I about the two of you, at least. Your parents died right? And Roxas almost died too."

I just took in the form of the taller boy for a second. Roxas shared that with him? He must have if he let him come to our house. Why all of this though.

I nodded, "Go on."

"So you and Roxas basically only have each other, right?" he asked shifting uncomfortably.

"Basically," I said choosing now to gaze past him into the swirling array of oranges and reds kissing the tree line behind him. I felt a little uncomfortable talking like this with a boy I hardly even knew.

"I figured. That's why I wanted to tell you this first. I- I really like your brother and as long as you don't hate me, I want to ask him out after dinner tomorrow," he said shifting his gaze to the floor.

My eyes widened. Was he asking me permission to date my brother? I took a second to examine his face. It was serious but relaxed. I could feel the fear he tried to hide.

"That's not something you have to consult me with," I said awkwardly glancing to the side and running my fingers through the tips of my hair.

"Actually I do. The only one Roxas trusts is you so I do too. If you disapprove of me than I'm not going to ask him out because I don't want to put a strain on your relationship," he said with the upmost care and consideration.

For a split second he glanced up from the spot he was focused on just in front of his shoes to analyze my face. Surprised he glanced away immediately. He's serious. But why did he even ask me? He's not asking for marriage right? It shouldn't be that important. Still, if he wants to play this game then so be it.

"Roxas never said anything about being gay," I said ignoring our awkward conversation from the other night.

"I'll find out for sure," he said feeling a little more confident.

I kept from sighing. I knew he'd get the wrong impression if I did. Reno was never this concerned. With anything! It seemed surreal to me that someone so like his brother could be so different at the same time.

"It's been what? Three of four weeks since we moved here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he said realizing where I was going with this.

"So what makes you like my brother so much? It hasn't been that much time."

"I," he started slowly, "I don't know. To be honest it's like I'm watching a relay of people with no purpose walking blindly along just trying to survive. It's a little depressing but when I'm around Roxas, all of that disappears and the only thing that matters is making every second we have together worth something. That sounds cheesy, right?" he finished smiling and scratching his cheek.

"A little."

"I don't know, okay! I didn't think I'd be quizzed!" Axel said blushing a little.

I allowed myself a second to think. All of that little monologue, it really was cheesy but honestly it was something I longed for. If this turns out the way Axel plans then Roxas will have the high school fantasy I'd always dreamed of. I wasn't going to be petty or jealous. Roxas means the world to me and even if I can't trust outsiders, I'm not going to get in his way now.

"Alright, you're clear," I said shaking my head a little.

"I'm what?" he asked blinking in confusion.

"Ask him out. I still don't think that's my call to make but I like the level of respect you show. I wish Reno was a little more like you back in high school," I said holding my head.

"No way! Thank you!" he said surprising me greatly by wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me in for a big hug.

"Eh! Its fine! Now go home and sleep or something!" I said struggling free.

"I'll do that!" he said happily letting me go, "Bye!" he said turning towards his car and giving me a small wave. I returned it before reopening the sliding glass door and entering the house. Screw TV, I need to go to bed, now. Yuffie and Larxene want me there bright and early to 'help' finish the dinner anyway.

**And what's this? Axel's a gentleman? Who knew? But seriously, I'm excited. Thanksgiving ahoy! I'm not sure but I may split it into two chapters for each separate Thanksgiving. If so I'm leaning towards doing Roxas and Axel's dinner first. If you'd really rather see Cloud and Leon though tell me and I'll make a little switch! Oh and about that joke involving Cloud shutting down then rebooting? I wasn't sure if that was readable or just plain stupid but I left it in there because Cloud will NOT imagine Roxas whacking it! Anyway, comment please! I'll try to update, like, tomorrow if I can. Maybe even today! I never know though so don't quote me.**

**Also, Forever in the Fire, I actually kinda like War better too! It seemed to me that more people would recognize the Kill though. After all, it's the song that got me into 30STM! **


	11. The Thanksgiving Day Dinner Part 1

**Hello there! Thanksgiving Day has arrived! Who's hungry? I ended up splitting it into two chapters after all so this is what's going on in Roxas and Axel's side of the world! Coincidentally I used only two people's point of views in this one because Cloud and Leon won't be making an appearance. Sorry! The next chapter is all about them, I promise! Oh, and Mandy, I'm going to have to wait a few chapters before writing your little scene for you. Sorry! Also, to carnage-and-cannabis, I hope when you sober up my story will be just as good! Ehe! I laughed when I read your comment. Let your sober keeper know I appreciate her help with your little dilemma, okay? Alright, read on! And please review!**

Scarred

**Roxas**

"Hey guys!" Vanille shouted opening the door and catching Axel and I in a big hug. Before we could react she'd already moved on.

"Okay, I already know you," she said pointing at Seifer, "You're defiantly the jerk who made Axel and I sing for two hours straight that one weekend."

"And several after," he pointed out feeling unashamed.

"So who's this one?" she said turning to the smaller blond.

"That's Seifer's boyfriend, Hayner," Axel said providing introductions.

"Aw! How cute! Double dating?" Vanilla asked with a sweet smile.

"If you want to call it that," Hayner said looking at both Axel and I.

"Well! Come in! Fang and her friends have been playing Rock Band all day and I'm SICK of it," she said welcoming us. Walking into the living room I couldn't help but notice, this was a very nice house! I know I shouldn't be surprised, Fang owns her own business after all, but at such a young age? She must have a trust fund or something.

"They're down here," Vanille said opening a door against the far wall which led to a flight of stairs. Instantly my ear drums raped by a roaring string of notes. Someone was singing but the music was so loud it drowned out every word they sang. Following Vanille down the stairs we could finally see a group of about five people all either clutching an instrument, wailing away or watching the screen carefully, giving the others hell when someone missed a note. I recognized most of them. One was another part time worker whom I usually wasn't paired with; the others were customers I must have served at least a dozen times.

"I TOLD YOU SOMEONE WAS HERE!" Vanille screamed over their little party.

"Good ear Vanille! Just wait for the end of this song," Fang said pounding away at the miniature rubber drums.

Their performance took a wrong turn around the chorus when the guy on guitar started missing every other note. Eventually he lost his rhythm and they were booed off stage. Everyone around him groaned some hitting him lightly in disappointment.

"Wow Marly. You suck. Maybe you should stick to vocals," Vanilla said taunting the man. He had bubble gum pink hair which confused me greatly because such a girlish style shouldn't work on a tall, toned, mid-twenties guy like him.

"Hey, I told all of you that I haven't played in forever! If you're going to force me to play on hard then you should pick an easier song!" he said passing off his guitar.

"Yes, well, hello Roxas and Axel," Fang said standing and stretching her back, "Roxas and Axel's friends."

"Hey Fang! When do we eat?" Axel said jumping strait to the point.

"Actually dinners running a little late. You know everybody here, right?" Fang asked turning to me.

"Well maybe not by name….."

"That's Marluxia!" Vanille sang pointing at the pink haired man.

"Well I know that! He's your brother, right?" I said having served him plenty of times.

"Yep! And he's been friends with Fang since middle school!"

"God help me," he added with a smile.

"Xigbar and Vexen there are regular customers," Fang said pointing at the two on the couch who waved in return, "Selphie there works with you of course and this one's an old friend of my family," she said motioning to the man sitting in a chair against the wall, "His name is Sazh."

"Nice to meet you!" I said offering a small smile, "Um, the tall one is Seifer and the Short one is Hayner," I said turning to my own guests.

"Hey! I'm taller than you!" Hayner snapped.

"Well you're shorter than him," I pointed out.

"It's nice to meet both of you. So I don't have many rules here. Just don't touch anything that looks expensive and if you use the hot tube remember to turn off all the lights and bubbles when you're done."

"Hot tube?" Hayner asked looking like a little kid who was just offered ice cream, "No one said anything about a hot tub!"

"Oh yeah! I guess I forgot to tell you. Sorry!" Axel said nervously.

"You better be sorry! I didn't even bring a swim suit! You guys?" Hayner asked turning to Seifer and I. We shook our heads.

"What are you going to do about this?" Hayner asked outraged.

"Here, you can barrow mine," Marluxia said reaching behind the couch and throwing a pair of red swim trunks at him.

"Oh," he said a little surprised, "Thanks but what about them?" he said turning to us once more.

"I don't care. If I really feel the need to get in I'll just do it in my pants," Seifer said with a shrug.

"You better sit on a stack of towels at my dinner table then!" Fang shouted at him.

"I don't even want to go in," I said shaking my head.

"So then let's go! They've been trying to complete that one song for an hour! If I have to listen to it one more time I'm going to explode!" Vanille said swinging around and running up the stairs. Wait, that's it? We just say hi then leave the adults alone to play games? Well alright! I thought I was going to have to mingle with a bunch of people I hardly even know!

We all turned to follow.

"Lights this time Vanille!" Fang called.

"I got it!" she shouted before closing the door, "I've already got my bathing suit on So hurry up and I'll meet you out there!" she said running to the back door and turning on the lights.

"Uh….." I started. I wasn't sure what to do now.

"Just go with her. We'll be out in a sec," Axel said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Right," I said walking towards the glass door. Vanille was in the middle of magically taking both her shirt and her pants off at the same time when I'd gotten there. The hot tube let off piles of steam which swirled only a few feet above the ground before disappearing completely. Behind it was a large pool which remained in the dark. It was WAY too cold today to swim in it anyway. Now that it's about dark if anyone was crazy enough to swim in it… Well I guess it would be the three who are also crazy enough to swim in the ocean at sunset, huh?

"Hey Rox! You sure you don't want to swim too? I'm sure if you don't want to get your clothes wet someone else has a bathing suit. Or you can just skinny dip! There are so many bubbles, I won't tell!"

"Um, no, that's okay. This thing's probably hotter than I like my showers anyway, I'll just sit on the edge," I said shying away from her.

"Suit yourself," she said with a wink before stepping into the water and lowering her body, "Oh my! This hot tube is absolutely orgasmic! Ugh!" She shouted carelessly.

"I'm not getting in," I stated a little put off by her little display.

"Oh, I know! Mm! But it feels so good! All the bubbles! Ah!"

"Stop that. You're freaking me out," I said opting not to look at her while she made those sounds.

"Alright," she giggled, "So, are you and Axe, you know, a thing yet?" she asked voice softening.

"Why would you ask that?" I questioned feeling my face turn red.

"Well because you like him! Plus he kissed you, remember?"

"No, I completely forgot. When was this," I asked sarcastically.

"Oh haha. I'm just saying you should get on board now."

"Story time? Start over, I want to know too!" Axel said appearing with Hayner and Seifer close behind.

"Forget it, I have an idea! Why don't we play ten fingers?" Vanille suggested clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Play what?" Hayner asked jumping strait into the hot tube. Seifer rolled up his pant legs and sat on the edge directly next to him while Axel climbed in choosing to sit comfortably an arm's length away from me.

"You know, never have I ever? It's when you say something you've never done and if someone here has done it they clap their hands and put a finger down. First one to lose all ten fingers loses!" Vanille explained looking hopeful.

"Okay, then, you start," Axel said lounging back.

"Yay!" she said holding her hands out with all ten finger up, palms facing us. We did the same, "Never have I ever smoked a cigarette."

Everyone but me clapped then put a finger down.

"Hayner?"

"What? I don't do it regularly but I've done it before!"

"Next! Clockwise, go!" Vanille said stopping our little conversation.

"Fine. Never have I ever heard the song Firework all the way through," Axel said not hesitating.

Everybody clapped this time.

"How is that even possible? That song's like top of the charts!" Vanille asked.

He shrugged, "I don't like her whinny voice so whenever I hear a song by Katy Perry I just change it. Roxy?"

"Oh. Uh, I don't know! Um, never have I ever been blackout drunk?" I said thinking hard.

This time only Vanille and Axel clapped. Weird, I thought for sure I could get Seifer with that one. Maybe he doesn't like to drink.

"Never have I ever set any part of the school on fire," Hayner said well prepared.

"Aw, come on!" Axel and I complained clapping our hands and putting down a finger.

"Are they allowed to be that obvious?" I asked Vanille feeling outraged.

"It can be any situation you want and you have to honor the truth or you'll go to hell," Vanille said as if reciting from some unseen rule book.

Hayner stuck his tongue out at us.

"Boy it's on!" Axel shouted, "Next one!"

"Um, never have I ever backed a car over a median," Seifer said pausing for a second.

"You don't even have a car," Axel pointed out bitterly clapping his hands and putting a finger down.

"That's probably why I haven't done it yet."

"My turn again! Never have I ever seen a dead body in person" Vanille said quick on the draw.

I froze for a second before clapping my hand. Mom, dad. They were so burned when Cloud and I were asked to identify them as our parents. I couldn't look for more than a few seconds. All of moms beautiful blond hair, it was gone. The fire burnt most of it down straight to the scalp. And their clothes. Parts of it had been melted to the skin. My parents. That was the last time I saw my parents.

"Just Roxas? Haven't you guys been to funerals yet?" asked Vanille.

"Not one that was open casket," Seifer said.

"When did you go Rox?" asked Hayner.

My heart sank, I didn't want to say it, "Just when I was younger. I went to….. My grandmother's funeral," I mumbled, lying. I don't think I like this game anymore. That day, it was so sad, but I'm with my friends now. Don't let them know what you're thinking, it's a holiday after all! No one wants to hear that.

"Go! It's your turn!" I shouted at Axel. For a second he just watched me before snapping out of it.

"Never have I ever been blond!" Axel said.

"Hey! That's so unfair!" Hayner protested.

"Any situation!" Axel shouted, "Go on Roxy."

"Never have I ever had sex with Seifer," I said a little darkly. Might as well get this out of the way now right?

Only one person clapped but it wasn't Hayner.

"Seifer? You've had sex with yourself?" I asked confused.

"Who hasn't?" he said honestly.

"Ha! You thought you got me, didn't you?" Hayner said pointing mockingly at me.

"Actually I just wanted to make sure," I said attempting to liven myself up. I just couldn't feel the energy any more.

"That's creepy. Next!" Hayner continued, "Never have I ever been the oldest one here."

"Aw," Vanille sighed clapping her hands.

"What? Really? I thought that was Axel," Hayner said apologetically.

"Nope! Vanille here's a senior. I'm only a junior," Axel said looking a little triumphant.

"Hey, is it starting to rain?" I asked holding out my hand. Since we started playing the steam had gotten a lot thicker and now I could swear I felt a few drops.

"Actually it's raining and snowing! Look!" Vanille said pointing directly upward. Small rain drops broke through the steam splashing quietly into the glorified bath while tiny flakes gently dropped from the sky immediately disappearing once they touched the hot vapor.

"Should we go inside then?" I asked watching as the weather worsened slightly in a pinch.

"No way! There's no lightning! We stay until this game is over! I believe it's your turn," Vanille said turning to Seifer.

"Never have I ever had green eyes."

"You are TROLLIN now! I'll get you out first, you wait and see!" Axel said as he and Vanille clapped their hands both putting down another finger.

"Okay, let's see….. Neveeeeeer have I eveeeeeer kissed Axel!" Vanille said with a wink.

I sighed and clapped. So I guess that's not a secret anymore. My eyes shot open as I heard another clap. We all turned to look at Seifer. Hayner more than anyone else looked pissed.

"Okay, that was all on him," he said pointing at Axel.

"I'd say it was all on Demyx actually. It was his big idea to play chicken!" Axel said waving his hands in defense.

"And now we know that neither of us are. Let's stop talking about it now."

"Wait, what about you? I thought you were _straight_, remember?" Hayner said pointing at me.

"I-I, well, there was that time….." I stuttered.

"Never have I ever been a nosey bitch! Hayner, put a finger down!" Axel commanded.

"What? That's an opinion! Does it count?" he shouted turning to Vanille.

"No, it doesn't. Axel, try again."

The rain and snow fell heavier still. It was so beautiful to see but that didn't matter at this point. I am freezing and a tad bit depressed. My clothes were getting soaked making it feel as though I was swimming in ice water! How much longer will this game take, anyway?

**Axel**

I am PISSED! How'd I end up losing? At one point Vanille, Roxas and I were ALL going after Seifer and yet I go down first? WHAT SHINANIGANS ARE THESE?

"I can't believe you've been to a Justin Beiber concert," Seifer said clapping me on the back and walking past me as I dried my hair with one of the towels Vanille had brought us.

"I only went because I won the tickets! I didn't say I liked it!" I shouted.

I couldn't help but pity Roxas right now. He looked like a drowned rat and he didn't even go in the hot tub.

"Here," I said throwing him a towel.

"Thanks," he said immediately drying off his thick jeans. Poor kid, he was shaking so bad it looked like some kind of vertical seizure.

"Oh, I'll start a fire so you guys can dry off faster," Vanille said strutting, still in her bikini, over to the gas fire place. I glanced over at Roxas. Is that going to be okay?

"Thanks," he said putting his towel down on the living room couch and sitting on it. He looked unconcerned. That was good.

Grabbing a long lighter from atop the fire place, Vanille turned on the gas and lit it. I glanced over at Roxas again. He was staring intensely but didn't so much as flinch. Good boy! I'm proud of how far he's come!

"Oh thank god!" Hayner said throwing down his towel and sliding across the soft carpet coming to a halt right in front of the brick inferno, "My hands are frozen, I swear!"

"At least you're whole body isn't unlike Roxas," I said pointing at the boy. He was still just sitting there shaking and staring into the fire place. His gaze wasn't one of concern but it wasn't one of comfort either. He looked deep in thought.

"Hm? I'm alright," he mumbled, arms crossed in front of his stomach.

"No way! You're going to get sick like that! Get in front of the fire too!" Vanille commanded having pulled on a shirt she'd taken from Fang's room. Her clothes had been left outside for our entire game so they were completely water logged.

"No really, I'm fine," Roxas said holding up a hand.

"I'll take his spot then," Seifer said sitting next to his boyfriend in front of the fire. I guess he was just as wet as Roxas, huh? He didn't show it nearly as much though. No shaking and his hairs pretty short too so it doesn't even look wet. Anyway, I have a new mission at hand. I got daddy Cloud's blessing, I've practiced what I'll say in my head a thousand times last night, now all I have to do is get Roxas alone. Tonight, I was asking Roxas out. Not in front of our friends was ideal, so how should I do it? I need a cigarette first. It's good to calm the nerves.

Wait! That could work. I'll ask if he wants to come with me!

"Hey, I'm going to go smoke. Anyone want to come with me? Roxy perhaps?"

"There's no way I'm going out there again!" he snapped voice cracking from his intense shivers.

"I'll go with you!" Vanille volunteered.

Okay, I should have expected that. That's okay though! I'll think of a different plan.

Both Vanille and I walked to the front door. There was at least a balcony to keep us semi dry there.

Vanille closed the door behind us as I pulled my pack out of my back pocket and grabbed a cigarette out. Okay, reasons for Roxas and I to be alone: Its' raining like a mother fucker so I can't say I want to take a walk. I could just ask to talk to him in a different room though. How do you do that without sounding creepy? 'Come into the back room where all the lights are off and I'm gay!' No, I don't quite see that working. I could offer to switch clothes with him since mine are dry. Na, I don't think he'd actually do it. Plus he's like three feet shorter than me which means his clothes are a lot smaller. I don't want to look retarded when I ask him out. This is hard!

"Whatcha thinking so hard about?" Vanille asked watching me.

Oh right! She's here! Actually, she might have some good ideas. Maybe I should ask her.

"I want to ask Roxas out tonight but I don't know how to do it," I said taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Yay! I just know he'll say yes!"

"I really hope so but I can't think of any good ways!" I said frustrated.

"Well word of mouth usually works but sign language is an option too. I don't recommend it though, he probably doesn't know it."

Or maybe she'll be a sarcastic ass hole and make me feel stupid!

"Yeah, thanks a lot but you know what I mean," I said bitterly taking another drag.

"You're probably over thinking it! It doesn't matter how you ask him as long as it seems right," she said comfortingly, "But don't do it over text or a phone call. That's just lame."

She's right. Why plan this? It should happen naturally. I'll have at least one moment. I mean, I drove everybody here anyway. I'll just wait.

The door opened behind us.

"Hey, save the rest for later. Fang says soups on!" shouted Hayner looking thrilled.

"Okay, hold on," I said putting out my cigarette and putting it back in the pack.

Hayner disappeared again leaving the door open for us. I took a step towards it but Vanille stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you're asking him out you know. The second you walked into the parlor with him I thought, 'Hey! Axel's got himself a little crush now! How cute!' But the more I got to work with you two the happier I realized you were."

I wasn't sure what to say. I'm glad I have her support but until I actually ask him it could all mean nothing. I was getting nervous.

"Thanks," I said quietly. She just smiled.

"The end seat is mine! I CLAIM IT!" she yelled dashing into the house. I followed her closing the door behind us. Walking into the dining room every one of my senses began to cry out as the warm delicious smell of the holidays captured me in an instant. Everyone was busy finding a seat around the crowded table. It was so full of different foods there was hardly room for the plates. I wish I could eat like this every day! Thanksgiving really is a wondrous time.

"Wow, you look downright miserable," Sazh said sitting across from Roxas.

"I'm f-fine, just a little cold," he said huddled into a ball on his chair.

"Mr. Stubborn over here refused to dry by the fire with us," Hayner said sitting next to him. I quickly snatched the seat on his other side before anyone else could.

"Sorry. I don't give in to peer pressure," he said body spazing from a particularly violent chill.

"And look where it got you," Seifer said sitting next to Hayner.

"Alright, everyone, settle down. It's time to say grace. Any volunteers?" Fang asked looking around at us.

"Oh! I'll do it!" I said raising my hand.

"No. Anyone else?" she asked shooting me down point blank.

"Aw come on! I'm awesome at praying!" I whined holding my hand up higher.

"Sazh, how about you?" she asked turning to the older gentleman.

"Heeeeeeey!"

"Aw, let the kid do it. All prayers are equally appreciated by god," Sazh said oh so kindly.

"Fine. Axel, make it good," Fang said giving in.

Everyone bowed their heads.

I cleared my throat, "And it was known throughout the land that the one true God was a mighty one. Through darkness he made light and said it was good. He also made the land and the sea, the stars in the sky, crappy blue grass music and that awkwardly shaped lady from the infomercials which, again, he said was good. I don't know why exactly because people shouldn't literally be triangular shaped but it is also known that god likes to throw little punch lines in life. Like yappy little dogs! What exactly makes you think you can just bark away at me like you're some fire breathing lion of doom! I'LL CRUSH YOU YOU STUPID DOOR MAT! Oh, and then there's slow pitch softball! We actually had to take a perfectly good sport like baseball and dumb it down enough that girls and men going through their midlife crisis could-"

"Alright Axel, shut up. I've heard enough. In fact, you're not allowed to speak for the rest of dinner. I'll do the prayer," Fang said cutting me off. Finally! I was running out of things to say! I was wondering when she was going to stop me.

"I thought it was beautiful," Hayner said laughing a little.

"Yes, it was poetry in its highest form," Marluxia added.

"Do you guys want to eat or not? Let me start!" Fang said growing impatient. Everything grew silent, "Good. Dear god in heaven, bless this-"

"~TAKE ONE LAST BREATH~YOU'RE ABOUT TO JUMP TO YOUR DEATH~YOU'RE ABOUT TO JUMP TO YOUR (Ohhhhh)~DEEEEEAAAAAATH!~"

"WHAT NOW?" Fang asked looking around for the source of the noise.

"Sorry, that's me," Roxas said pulling out his phone, "I thought I had it on vibrate. Should I just ignore it?" he asked letting it ring.

"Just take it outside, okay?" she said rubbing her temples.

"Right," he said flipping his phone open and pressing talk, "Hello? Yeah, this is him," we heard before he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, one more time! Dear god, bless this food and thank you for the life you breathe into us. Give us all the strength we need to overcome our greatest obstacles, especially obnoxious teenagers, and please let us keep what fortune we have for years to come! Amen!" Fang spat quickly.

"Gah food!" I said grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes directly in front of me.

"Xigbar, why don't you carve the turkey since it's right in front of you," Fang suggested.

"It'd be my honor," the man said picking up the fork and knife that had been handed to him.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Hayner asked hushing everybody. Once it had gone quiet I could tell immediately what he was talking about, "Is that Roxas?"

Muffled shouts could be heard coming from the other room. It sounded like panic. Was he in trouble?

"I'm going to go check on him," I said putting down the bowl in my hands and standing to leave.

"Me too," Hayner said following me. We both rushed into the other room; I locked onto Roxas immediately. He was sitting in the corner against the wall shouting into the phone, tears flowing like a river off his flush cheeks. I thought he was shaking badly before but now, he was absolutely quaking now.

"What do you mean you can't give me any more information? I- No! My parents are not with me!" he shouted hiccupping into the phone.

"Roxas? What's going on?" I asked both Hayner and I rushing to his side. This was bad.

"I can't!" he screamed into the phone ignoring us, "Just please! Tell me what- No! alright fine!" he said hanging up. Not taking the time to think or even breath he punched a few buttons and pressed call silently waiting for a response. We all waited a few seconds but whoever he'd tried to contact didn't pick up. Snapping his phone shut, he curled his legs into his body and placed his forehead on his knees, sobbing.

"Roxas…" Hayner said putting a hand on his back in concern. He hiccupped in response.

"Hey, let us know what's wrong," I said kneeling directly in front of him. For a second he just sat there before lifting his head, tears still flowing.

"Sora!" he said in realization, "I have to call Sora!"

**So I can check 'major cliff hanger' off of my list of things to apply to my story now, huh? Sorry about that. I'll try to have the next chapter up very soon. Do you have any idea what could have happened? I tried to throw a couple hints in there but they're SUPER faint. Um, I'm not sure what else to say. I hope you like my clever use of your words Christina. 'Come into the back room where all the lights are off and I'm gay!' That was the first thing she said when she saw Umehito Nekozawa, the guy with the cat puppet in Ouran High School Host Club. Other than that I've got nothing. Please review! I might just update faster if you do! I don't know though, schools pretty draining. I'm going to need lots of encouragement to get through it!**


	12. The Thanksgiving Day Dinner Part 2

**Alright, so who wants to get to the bottom of a cliff hanger huh? I'm sorry it took so long to post. You don't know how much trouble this chapter gave me. It's probably going to be crappily edited at first too because I'm so eager to post it. On the plus side, Sunny side of cookies is back! Yay editing buddy! And, once again, I must warn you that I've included a character from Final Fantasy in this. Remember Garnet? Final Fantasy nine? No? She's not that great, I wouldn't go researching her. Well, as for the chapter, it was difficult finding a way to make so many characters active in such a small space. That's my biggest concern. If you feel that I could have handled it better than please, tell me so. I guess I'll leave you to read now then. Please, enjoy!**

Scarred

**Leon**

"Aw! It feels like it's been forever since I've visited!"

"Aerith!" Yuffie sang leaping off the couch and tackling my older sister.

"Hey kid! How's life away from your parents?"

"Believe me, it's just like being home with Leon here," she said pointing a thumb over her shoulder at me.

"Isn't that good? Someone has to keep you in check," I said from where I sat at the island counter watching Cloud put the finishing touches on desert.

"Ha! Now I know where you live!" Zack said walking in the door, "You know Leon, this front door is a little flimsy. It keeps the weather out but the wood is kinda thin." He gave it a quick knock before shutting it, "And hollow."

"Zack, if that has anything to do with your stupid zombie apocalypse conspiracy I swear to god I'm going to bake you in the oven with the turkey," I said reading him like a book.

He just shut his mouth, shrugging off his jacket.

"So you're the sister and hot boyfriend," Larxene said standing to greet our guests. I just rolled my eyes, "I'm Larxene! House mate of Leon's for almost a year now."

"I'm known as the hot boyfriend?" Zack asked holding back a blush and scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah maybe to twisted harpies like her," I said motioning to Larxene.

"Hey! My twistedness has nothing to do with how hot he is!" she yelled pointing at me.

My sister just giggled. Typical Aerith. Someone makes a pass at her boyfriend and she's not even fazed. I guess she doesn't need to be, Zack only has eyes for her, after all.

"Look at Cloud working so hard by himself!" Zack said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, key words are 'BY HIMSELF!' I didn't even know about this dinner until yesterday and I ended up cooking all of it!" he said throwing his pumpkin pie into the oven and slamming it shut.

"If you need any help I'm here now," Aerith suggested.

"That's alright. Now I'm just waiting for things to finish cooking," He said lifting the lid off of a pot to see how the steamed vegetables were coming.

"Why wouldn't any of you help him?" Zack asked turning to us three house mates.

We all just exchanged looks.

"Look at him," Larxene said shrugging.

"Yeah! He's got an apron on and he's running around with oven mitts! It's pretty adorable!" Yuffie said backing her up. I just nodded in agreement. I'll get on board with that excuse.

"Bull shit!" Cloud spat, "You guys are just too lazy to do any of it yourself."

"Well they do have a point," Zack said looking closely at him, "Watching you play house wife is pretty damn cute."

Cloud paused for a quick second before turning his attention to the turkey which was cooking in a massive rotisserie oven on the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey all! Reno's here! Yeah, Reno! Oh my god, he's so awesome!" you know who said slipping in the door.

"Reno, Yuffie and Larxene," I said pointing to each girl as I said their name. I hate introductions. I'm doing this the lazy way.

"Heeey," they said both giving a wave.

"Sup roommates. Isn't there one more?" he asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, Cid's….. Wait, where's Cid?" I asked realizing I hadn't seen him all day.

"Oh, he got smashed last night and has been sleeping it off. He said to wake him when the whore gets here though. I take it that's your ex-girlfriend?" Yuffie said.

"Yeah, that's her. We're clear that no one is rude to her while she's here, right?" I said looking around the room. There was a response of low grumbles coming from every direction.

"Horse face," I heard Aerith mumble. I just had to laugh. It wasn't every day that you got to hear insults from her.

"I'm serious. She's bringing her daughter so I don't want any of you to insult her."

"So when's dinner gonna be ready?" Reno asked wandering over to the kitchen to check out the spread.

"I don't know like an hour? Hour and a half tops," Cloud said throwing his oven mitts on the counter and wandering over to the couch, "Move," he commanded Yuffie and Larxene.

"What's the magic words little stormy Cloud?" Yuffie said taunting him.

"Move or I'll ruin your dinner!" he shouted back at her.

"Okay! Sheesh!" she said getting up and moving.

"Sounds like someone missed their vitamins today," Larxene said doing the same.

"I don't even know what that means," he said laying down and throwing an arm over his eyes. He must be exhausted. Cooking an entire Thanksgiving dinner for twelve people was nothing to sneeze at. Maybe I should have helped a little. I mean, I absolutely LOATH cooking but it was a little rude to just dump it all on him.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, I got it," Aerith said standing nearest to it. She swung the door open, "Ah. I thought so. Come in," she said stepping out of the way.

"Thank you," Rinoa said stepping into the house holding the hand of a small girl. She looked like an exact replica of her mother shrunk down to 1/3 scale, "Wow. It's so weird being back in this old place again."

"It's different, isn't it?" I asked standing to meet them.

"Yeah. I hardly recognize any of this stuff," she said looking around.

"That's because most of it is ours," Yuffie said standing to meet her as well, "So you're one of the founding renters of this place, huh? I'm Yuffie. I live here now," she said holding out a hand to her.

Rinoa took it with a smile, "Nice to meet you!"

"The one stealing stuffed mushrooms out of the oven is Larxene. She lives here too!" Yuffie continued pointing at the girl.

"WHAT?" Cloud shouted shooting up, "I had an even number! Put it back!"

"Well I ate an even number and I don't think you want it back," she said feeling unthreatened.

"I meant for everybody!"

"I'm sure not everyone here likes mushrooms Cloud. They're a little weirdly textured anyway," she said shutting the oven.

"That's because they have twenty more minutes to cook! Jesus Christ I swear you people are going to drive me insane!" he said plopping back down on the couch.

"Wow. Why so angry Cloud? It's a holiday!" Reno asked.

"Poor Cloud ended up cooking the whole dinner by himself. He's a little overworked," Aerith explained.

"Aw. I've never tried your cooking. Is it good?" he asked the flustered blond.

"Well the mushrooms are pretty good when you get past the texture," Larxene said.

"Twenty minutes Larxene. Then they'll be done and the texture is gone."

"So, these two are your room mates Leon? Did Cid move out?" Rinoa asked sitting in a small arm chair against the wall with a smile and pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"Oh yeah! CID!" Yuffie screamed.

The smile on Rinoa's face dropped instantly. My guess is that she was hoping he wouldn't be here.

There were a few little bangs, a slam of a door from the upstairs level and Cid was here in a flash.

"Weeeeell I never thought I'd see your face in this house again," he said stopping at the bottom of the stair case.

I shot him a warning look. I told him she'd be here and I told him to be nice but Cid was Cid. There's no telling how this will turn out.

"Hi Cid. So would you believe me if I said I missed you?" Rinoa asked nervously.

"Anybody'd miss me" he said rather egotistically. I guess Rinoa brings out the worst in people.

"I don't," Reno threw in watching in amusement.

"I don't know you," Cid said striding past him to the poor raven haired girl and her daughter.

"Well that explains it then, doesn't it?"

"As I was saying, ya coulda fooled me though the way you just up and left without even saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "I just wanted to get out as fast as I could."

"Well missy, congratulations. You escaped. How's the real world treaten ya?" he asked folding his arms with a satisfied smile.

Mental face palm. He wasn't going to keep to his promise after all.

**Cloud**

On any other day I'm sure listening to Cid tear apart Leon's ex-girlfriend would be priceless, but right now the existence of other people was utterly irritating. My body felt so heavy from standing around cooking all day and all I wanted to do was sleep. I knew I couldn't though. It's sad. A whole house full of people here and I'm the only one I can rely on to finish the food. Okay Cloud, you can do this. Stay awake now; if this dinner is ruined then you're a failure as a person!

Turning onto my side I opened my eyes a crack noticing a small figure standing directly in front of me. I opened them the rest of the way. Rinoa's daughter was biting her thumb, watching me sleep. Okay brat, that's not proper manners.

"Hi there, what's your name?" I asked trying my best to seem as pleasant as possible.

The girl giggled and ran back to her mother laying her head on her lap. Whatever makes her happy?

I closed my eyes for a second feeling the bliss that was much needed relaxation. When I opened them again, however, the girl was back.

"Did you want to tell me your name now?" I asked a little irritated. She nodded, smiling and still biting her thumb, "What is it?"

"Garnet," she said in a soft, actually rather cute voice.

"Aw, well my name's Cloud. How old are you?" I asked attempting to keep the girl entertained. That way I'll at least be awake when my timer goes off.

She held up three fingers swinging her body side to side shyly.

"Wow! Three? Do you know what that means?"

She shook her head, smiling.

"It means in just THREE MORE YEARS you'll be starting school! Are you excited?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked despite my hatred of that 'little kid voice'.

"I don't want to leave mommy at home," she said still just standing there twirling and biting her thumb.

"Aw but you can't be a big girl unless you go to school! Don't you want to make lots of friends and learn things?"

"Mommy says she never wants me to grow up. She says she wants me to stay with her forever."

That may be the case now but in ten years she'll be counting the days until you leave, "Of course, all mommies want to keep their babies forever! But I'll tell you what. If you get good grades in school, maybe one day you can move in right next door to your mommy. Then you'll always be together!" I said spouting the biggest pile of lies I think I'd ever said. Rinoa should really be thanking me. I could be corrupting her daughter right now but instead I'm teaching her the value of good grades.

The girl ran away again halting to tug on the sleeve of her mother's shirt. Taking a break from Cid's mantra of verbal abuse she leaned down so that the girl could whisper something in her ear. It really was a beautiful thing, seeing a mother with her child. There was no brighter glow than the smile on one's face as her kid tells them something exciting.

And suddenly I was filled with a once distant longing.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"Ugh!" I groaned. That's my cue to take the bread pudding out of the oven. I rolled off the couch landing on my hands and knees like a cat before pulling myself up and walking into the kitchen.

"That was cute," Leon said following me.

"What? That move I just pulled right there?" I asked opening the oven.

"Well yes but the way you were talking with Rinoa's daughter a second ago," he said watching me, "I had no clue you liked kids.

"It has nothing to do with like or dislike. Kids are just easy. If you keep them happy then they won't act up."

"Yeah, well that's a lot more helpful than Cid's being. I'm surprised Rinoa hasn't broken down into tears," he said turning to watch said man walking away having gotten his fill of hatefulness for today.

"Maybe someone should have put a muzzle on him before she got here," I suggested placing my bread pudding on the counter to cool and turning to check the rest of my food. All I had left now was to wait for the turkey and mushrooms to finish then we can eat. Somehow being around food all day had taken away my apatite though. It doesn't matter, I'm just glad to be so close to done.

Satisfied, I walked back to the couch leaving Leon in the kitchen. If he wants to talk more it can wait until dinner. For now, Cloud needs his alone time.

I laid back down, this time on my back with my arms behind my head. Closing my eyes, sleep threatened to overtake me immediately. It feels so good I don't think I can control it. Slowly I felt myself fade away; all stress evaporation from my body. All of the voices of happy friends chatting endlessly about this and that just melted away. The bliss. It's….. It's….

"AHAGH!" I gasped, the wind having been knocked out of me. In an instant all my relaxation was gone and the frustration sucked right back into my body as if I were some sort of stress vacuum.

"Hey! You can't go to sleep now! Dinner's almost ready apparently!" sang Leon's little brother who, GOD KNOWS WHY, decided to sit on my stomach to wake me up.

"When the fuck did you get here?" I shouted completely forgetting that there's a child in the room.

"Like a minute ago! You didn't hear me?"

"No actually! I was sleeping!" I said irritated.

"Sora!" Yuffie screeched skipping across the room and sitting on my chest, hugging the boy, "Last time I saw you, you weren't even in high school yet! How have you been?"

"Amazing! You know I'm actually ranked in the top twenty in the school grade wise?"

"What? I don't believe that."

"I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" I shouted throwing them off of me. Fully awake now I stomped over to the kitchen. I wish this house had another room for people to socialize in because right now I was sick and tired of seeing every one of their faces.

I knew I probably didn't have to but I decided to check the temperature of my turkey again. My body seemed to move on auto pilot now that my mind was so exhausted. Moving from one section of the kitchen to the other I wasn't even sure what I was doing anymore. It just felt right to keep going.

"Hey," a soft voice said breaking my marathon of kitchen running. I turned to see who it was. To my surprise it was Rinoa.

"Oh, hi," I said rubbing my eye with the heel of my palm.

"Wow, you look like you could pass out at any moment," she said glancing hard at my face.

"I do? Well I had to get here around, I don't know, really early in the morning to put the turkey in and I haven't really had a break since," I said not meaning to complain.

"So you really did all of this on your own? That's amazing! I'm sure I'd want to pass out too!" she said praising me.

"It's not that great, professional chefs do it all day long and I'm sure they aren't this tired when they're finished."

"Well, let me help get the plates or something. If I remember correctly they should be riiiiight, here!" she said opening a large cabinet which contained all of the plates, cups, bowls and other containers necessary for common living.

"Thanks," I said a little relieved that someone who's not Aerith cared enough to help me.

"Thank you for entertaining my daughter. She was all excited that you were talking to her! She doesn't really get the chance to see anyone but me and her grandmother anymore. There's just no time to do anything with her," she said watching the girl swing her legs sitting where her mom had been a minute ago.

"Well she's adorable," I said leaning over the counter so that I could take some weight off of my feet.

"Yeah," Rinoa said doing the same, "She's my little angel."

For a second we both said nothing but Rinoa broke the silence before it could grow uncomfortable.

"So I guess you and Squall are kind of together in a way," she said coyly.

"Don't let him hear you call him that," I said looking over at the man. He glanced in our direction but only looked away listening to his little brother yipping away about something.

"Oh right, its Leon now, isn't it? That's so hard for me to get used to after calling him Squall for years," she said resting her head on the palm of her hand. Years. I've only known him for a few weeks, "So are you mad that I'm here?"

I thought for a second. At first it annoyed me to no end that Rinoa was just invited back into Leon's life. I thought he must be stupid but now I didn't seem to mind at all.

"No," I answered still staring forward.

"Are you sure? Most people wouldn't be happy if the person they're involved with's ex decided to crash their dinner.

"You know, Leon and I really aren't dating. We weren't just saying that because it fit the mood. What he does with his life is completely on him. I'm just a friend."

"I'm a little sad to hear that actually. I can tell he honestly wants to be with you. That look he gives you, it used to belong to only me," she said voice saddening.

I sighed. I bet life would be so much better if I could just fall in love with Leon right this second, but…..

I glanced over at Zack. I can't forget him. It's not simple, loving someone for so long knowing they'd never return your feelings. If I could I'd drop it in a heartbeat, but that's not the case.

"That gaze is going to get him into trouble then," I said coldly.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP_

And there's the mushrooms and pie. Putting on my oven mitts I grabbed both dishes and slid them onto the counter. After that I went to check on my turkey. Opening the rotisserie oven I stuck then thermometer as close as I could to the center of the breast. I said several silent prayers as I watched the needle climb higher and higher up the number scale. It began to slow inching barely below the recommended temperature for turkey. Come on! Come on! I felt my eyes water as it tipped the scales stopping right after the temperature I was aiming for.

"Yes! Oh thank god!" I yelled letting my head roll back, "Dinners ready," I said turning to face the room.

There was a plethora of happy chitchat as I went around turning off all ovens and burners, setting the food I'd been keeping warm on the counter where it was easily accessible. The last thing I did was remove the turkey from the rotisserie oven.

"Hey, let me help," Zack said picking up a spare pair of oven mitts and rushing to my side.

"Okay then," I said suddenly feeling lighter, "Grab that end," I said pointing. Zack and I carried the large bird to its awaiting platter gripping the metal contraption impaling it.

"Okay, now how do we get it off?" Zack asked looking at it from different angles.

"If you twist that end the flat part should unlock," I said holding my end tight.

"Oh!" he said figuring it out ant putting the metal aside.

I pushed the turkey off the open end and onto the platter.

"Want me to carve it for you?" Zack asked.

"Please!" I groaned exiting the kitchen area and diving back down on the couch. As much time as I spent here the past couple days, you'd think something like cooking a full Thanksgiving dinner would make me proud but more than anything all I could think about was sleep.

"Hey," Leon said sitting on the floor next to me. I just grunted in response. Everyone else was gathered around the counter watching Zack and starting to fix their plates.

"Thanks so much for all that you've done. If any of us tried to make that dinner we would have just given up and ordered pizza."

"No help! You didn't even pick up a spatula!" I shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry. When I cook things they always turn out tasting like dirt so I do whatever I can to avoid it," he confessed sounding guilty.

"Next time you have a big dinner here, hire a catering crew. That was draining," I said burying my face in my arm.

"You were talking to Rinoa in the kitchen just now. How do you feel about her?" he asked abruptly changing the subject. It caught me completely off guard. Weren't we being concerned about me here?

"Well I hate to say it but she's probably my favorite person here right now," I said bluntly. It wasn't a lie either. Of course it bothered me at first having her around but, as it turns out, she's the most considerate one here. It's not just the plates; I could live without that little detail. I can't help but think, she may have made some pretty big mistakes in the past but her character reaches way deeper than that.

"Well what about her daughter?" he asked pressing further.

"Garnet? Kid's cool. And really cute. You know, that child was almost yours," I pointed out looking back.

"Really? Exactly how old is she anyway?"

"Three."

"Sorry but not quite. We broke up six years ago. I'm sure she went through plenty of guys before ending up with her," he said watching the small girl attempting to glance over the counter as her mother began making her a plate.

"Wait, really? How old are you exactly?" I asked realizing this had never been established. I figured we were only a couple years apart. After all, the whole Rinoa incident seemed fresh on everyone's mind.

"Twenty seven."

"Twenty WHAT?" I asked shooting up to a sitting position, "Jesus Christ! Five years older than me? When I was a freshman in high school you were living with Rinoa for a year already!"

The shocked look on Leon's face cancelled mine in an instant. I guess neither of us had really considered what issues age difference brought with it. I felt bad. I wasn't so surprised that I regretted my actions, so why did Leon look like that? I hope I haven't offended him.

"Hey, just stay here. I'll get your food," He said lifting himself off the floor.

"Wait! You don't have…..To do that," I said watching him walk away. I sighed. I can't help but feel like I'm making this holiday less merry.

"So," Zack said sitting with his plate next to me on the couch, "This is Thanksgiving. What are you thankful for Chocobo?"

"I'm thankful that that nick-name didn't catch on," I mumbled as Aerith sat on his other side.

He laughed, "Come on Cloud, it's really cute."

"It's childish," I said bluntly, body slouching.

"Okay fine. What else ya got?" he asked taking a big bite of sweet potatoes, "Oh wow Cloud! This is amazing! You got your mom's cooking skills fer sure!"

"Thanks," I said with a smile. He had a good question. What was I truly thankful for? Well it goes without saying that I'm thankful that I finished dinner before midnight. What could I say that truly meant something though?

"You know, I'm really thankful that I got to know your parents. I can't count the number of times I trusted them when I couldn't even trust my own," Zack said looking down at his food. D-Did he really mean that?

"Yeah, I'm thankful for all they've done too. I'm also thankful that our moms were friends in high school. Who knows where we'd be right now if they weren't?" I said reflecting on our childhood. Mom's beautiful face, it was so close I could reach out and caress her soft cheek. Some of my earliest memories were of mine and Zack's mom's laughing hysterically at the old kitchen table. When we'd ask what was so funny they'd just say, "When you're older, we'll tell you." She positively glowed. Was I really never going to see her again?

"Here," Leon said handing me a plate.

"Oh! Thanks, you really didn't have to," I said accepting it with open arms.

"You're tired, it's fine," he said sitting on the floor next to me.

"Cloud, you're a genius!" Sora squealed hopping in place and sucking on a spoon.

"Yeah, we're never cooking again now that we have you!" Yuffie said happily plopping down in the center of the floor.

"Then you'll starve or eat out cuz no. Never again," I said turning her down instantly. As we ate I couldn't help feeling that I'd forgotten something. Oh well, it'll come back to me eventually.

"Hey, Leon, why haven't you bought a kitchen table yet?" Aerith asked her brother looking past both Zack and I.

He shrugged, "I never thought I'd need one."

"I like it," Garnet spoke just so that we all barely caught it. We turned to look at the shy little girl who grabbed the fabric of her mother's shirt and shoved a big bite of turkey in her mouth.

"That's good baby. On days that you behave maybe grandma will let you eat in front of the TV with her," Rinoa said ruffling her hair. I smiled. Watching those two together really did warm the heart.

"It feels like you're some eighteen year old bachelor who doesn't know how the world works yet," Zack mentioned stabbing a mushroom and shoving it in his mouth.

"Well I guess we can't all have your spot on fashion sense," Leon said not looking back at him. Please…..

"What can I say, it takes years of development."

Leon growled like a dog. Just calm you shit. I'm not sitting through your bickering again.

**Leon**

As the dinner went on I thought I'd been doing well. I'm sure my level of tolerance wasn't nearly as low as Cloud's right now but something just seemed to drag me down. I could sit through Cid's boring stories, Sora and Yuffie's constant sugar highs and Larxene's bitchiness but every time Zack opened his mouth…..

I couldn't fight it. It bothered me that Cloud couldn't stand Aerith but seemed to like Rinoa. I mean, everyone else couldn't stand her because once upon a time she broke my heart. Now the one I care most about has made friends with my ex and hates my sister because he's so close to Zack. Am- Am I really so unimportant? I shook the feeling away. I even said that that was ancient history, why should he be mad?

"Hey, Garnet," Cloud said motioning to the little girl who's eye's had fluttered shut softly, head against her mother's arm.

"Oh! What time is it? Like 8:30? It's past her bedtime. She's just a little tired," Rinoa said stroking her daughter's hair.

"You can just let her sleep. My bed's open," I suggested taking pity on the small child.

"Aw, thanks."

"What? No way! Do you know what goes on in Leon's bed? Ew! Put her in my room!" Yuffie shouted. My eyes narrowed. Was that called for?

"Oh! Well, okay," Rinoa mumbled following the girl up the stairs, Garnet hanging impartial in her arms.

It got quiet. Did Yuffie really have to yell something like that?

"Yo, did I miss something these past couple days?" Reno asked looking from person to person. I guess he hadn't been here, had he?

I looked at Cloud for a second.

"Leon and I, well, aren't dating," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Doesn't that go without saying?" Reno said looking at us.

"Think hard about that," Zack said looking at him like he was an idiot. A twinge of annoyance ripped through my body.

Reno did as he was told, "What? I don't….. Oh my god, are you two sex friends?"

For the second time that night realization hit me. Oh my god, that really IS all Cloud and I are, isn't it?

"Well," neither of us could deny it.

"I KNEW IT!" Reno shouted jumping up and pointing a finger at Cloud, "I called that you were gay WAY before you left! Ha! Reno is never wrong!"

"Oh yeah! I owe you like a hundred bucks, don't I?" Zack laughed at Reno's excitement.

"You bastards bet on my sexuality?" Cloud shouted at both idiots.

"Oh come on Cloud, your sexuality was the biggest mystery in the school back then," Reno said hushing him.

"How come I didn't know this?" he asked holding his head. Something tells me Cloud doesn't have much steam left as it is. Anger didn't seem to be an option.

"Try picking on him when he has the energy to fight back," I suggested taking a swig of my beer.

"What! No way! He'll annihilate me!" Reno said teasing him.

"I'll annihilate you now!"

"Fine then Leon's turn!" Reno said as Rinoa and Yuffie rejoined the group talking amongst themselves. The initial entertainment had been exhausted and multiple conversations had started leaving me to believe Reno's little spat would be between he and I. I was wrong.

"What could you possibly have to criticize me about?" I asked daring him.

"How are you gay? You have more testosterone than everyone in this room plus Tifa! That's a lot!"

Oh yeah, wasn't Tifa supposed to be here?

"Well I just woke up one day and thought; man, I'd sure like to fuck some guys from now on. I guess it just worked for me," I said rolling my eyes. I ignored my brother's horrified look from across the room.

"That….. Well it kind of fries my brain," Reno said trying not to process what I had just said.

"It's okay, we don't quite get Leon either. He's been keeping far too many secrets. It's hard to put the pieces together," Zack said comforting him.

"Maybe they've been kept secret because I don't want you to know," I suggested.

"Right, like we could judge you any harsher than we already do. We already know you're fucking my best friend, how much worse can it get?" Zack said with a flick of his wrist.

"If you have a problem tell me now," I said feeling my face grow warm.

"It's nothing. Funny how I hardly ever saw your face before he got here though," Zack said pushing me a little further.

"That's simple. I only tolerated you before. Now I have a reason to see you and honestly I'm sick of it," I said unable to hold back.

"I can't say I don't feel the same. When's the last time I visited Cloud and you weren't nearby guarding him like a dog?" he asked standing in confidence.

"When was the last time I saw my sister alone? Not since you started dating. Now when I make plans with her I know you'll be there, hanging off of her. Why won't you just go away?" I said standing also, my rage building.

All other conversations halted leaving just Zack and I face to face, calling each other out.

"Why should I? What's the problem here? What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

How could I answer that? Before Cloud got here he was just some stupid guy Aerith took an interest in. It was all harmless back then but now my sight was so clouded with all the pain I'd seen from Cloud and all the anger from knowing he'd never let him go. What could I possibly say that would make it clear that he was the cause of so much hurt? How can I hurt him too?

"You are the reason for everything that's gone wrong these past couple weeks. If us people down on Earth are miserable you're probably what's behind it. It's amazing how someone manages to get by day after day with no clue exactly how much damage he's caused," I said trying my hardest to let him know what he's done without letting him know exactly what that is.

"Leon!" Cloud shouted standing angrily. No one else dared to move. I'm so sorry. For you, just this one time I wanted to believe I could restrain myself. It's not enough you see though. When it comes to you I'm absolutely insane. That's why if you're not happy, no one else will be either.

"What? Are you going to say that's a lie? You know better than anyone that every bit of it is true!"

"Fine! Even if it's true I want to know how! You can't make a scene then not tell me what I've done wrong! All I wanted to do is be there for Cloud. No one told me I was making it worse," Zack said holding his arms out.

"You didn't do anything! Nothing is wrong; I don't know why you're doing this!" Cloud shouted wobbling in stress and fatigue.

"Then you're fine with things the way they are? Because I'm not! I can't keep fucking doing this!" I shouted unable to take the secrets. He's in love with Zack but what am I? I just want to know.

"No! I can't stand your stupid screeching! Why can't you just get over it and STOP MAKING AN ASS OUT OF YOURSELF!" Cloud shouted in my face.

"I literally have ABSOLUTLY NO CLUE what the hell you two are talking about! If you're going to act like a couple than date! Then maybe all of this will go away and we can just be happy again!" Zack said butting back into the conversation. It was as if everyone else in the room had melted away leaving us to fight in the fullest intensity. The opportunity wouldn't be wasted; plenty of air needed to be cleaned between the three of us.

"That wouldn't solve anything! Can you even remember the last time you were happy?" I asked Cloud. Six years was a long time to love someone.

"I- I-"

"And don't you think you deserve better?"

"NO!" Cloud shouted. Before I could even see it coming, his fist was buried deep in my gut causing a wave of pain to shoot through my body pulsating from the spot he struck me. In defeat I sunk to the ground clutching my stomach. Aerith gasped falling to my side and attempting to sooth any pain.

"Cloud," Zack said shocked, standing just behind him.

"I don't even deserve to be here," he said turning, eyes watering toward the door.

"Cloud, wait!" Zack commanded watching him go. I wish he'd have ignored him and kept walking but he didn't. He stopped in mid grab reaching toward his jacket and helmet.

"You can't remember the last time you were happy? What do I have to do with any of this?"

Cloud continued his halted motion, throwing on his jacket and holding his helmet.

"For five years I was miserable because I was so far away from you. Now I'm back and it has only gotten worse. Why don't you figure the rest on your own?"

Before Cloud could leave the door swung open.

"Holy shit you guys! I have had the WORST freaken day," Tifa said barging into the house, "I'm just glad there's a hot meal here. After running around in that snowy rain I NEVER want to do anything for myself again!"

"Ugh, Tifa!" Reno said attempting to hush her. Everyone in the room remained paralyzed. Something like that wasn't meant for an audience. I couldn't help it though, I just broke; and as far as I could tell Cloud had done the same.

Cloud slipped out in the middle of Tifa's rant. Zack, who was far to shocked to do much else, just stood there wide eyed staring at the spot where Cloud had just been. I did the same. How did this happen?

_Stop him. Stop my baby._

I hung my head. If it was really that hard for him to be happy….. Then….. Why should I care?

**Cloud**

I didn't care where I went or how far, I had to go, now. My body shook from deep down in my core. Ignoring the rain I threw on my helmet and jumped on my bike before anyone had the chance to stop me.

I hadn't just done that. There's no way that any of that had happened. If I run away now there's a chance I'll never have to face it again.

Drifting down the road I could barely tell who I was or what I was doing. My head began to droop. Okay, let's think sensibly. I don't want anybody to find me, so where do I go in a small town like this?

My eye lids grew heavy as I locked my focus on the next signal light. Slush splashed backwards as I drove, soaking my feet. I was so numb. As my head began to droop I could make out the faintest sign of golden blond hair cutting through the rain. It looked so familiar. In my mind I reached out to touch it, eyes closed, once more in bliss. It was the hair of an angel. Opening my eyes I was greeted with a red signal light far too close for me to stop. Trying my best to slow the angry vehicle, it slid out from under me sending both of us into the busy intersection.

_Cloud, my baby._

Mom? What's going on?

_Shh honey, just relax now. You've earned your rest._

**Aw! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I've been building up for a while now, I had to do it! So Cloud punched Leon in the stomach, basically told Zack he was in love with him then slid out into the middle of an intersection. Not the Thanksgiving I remember but we all have moments of weakness. I guess Cloud, Leon and Zack's was just destined to be public. You can only guess what that phone call Roxas got was about now, can't you? I promise there will be more chapters to come, just stick around, alright? And as long as you're here, feel free to yell at me in the comments. I probably deserve it. Poor Cloud.**


	13. The Hospital

**Okay, you won't BELIEVE these past few months! First, my computer dies, THEN my grandpa dies, AND THEN my family goes into debt! My TV also dies so I basically have NOTHING to entertain me and my family can't afford to pay for it until we sell my dead grandpa's house! As if it's not bad enough that we're poor! Now if I go to Oregon will there be a happy grandpa in a beautiful house hidden in the fog? No! But it's okay because I'm back now! Once more I can drain my frustration through the art of storytelling. By the way how bad can my luck be? Losing my computer RIGHT after Cloud slides his motor cycle into an intersection? I swear you guys. Aw Jesus….. But anyway, I have to warn you. I was in a massive rush writing this so don't expect it to be perfect. But please let me know what you think in a comment! I'm a little rusty so I need it.**

Scarred

**Axel**

Unreal. How'd I end up here?

I sat running my fingers through his hair. His soft, golden hair. His tears filled my lap for a time but after a few hours they dwindled away with the silence. The cold waiting room seemed full at first glance but the weight of six heavy hearts had the atmosphere over flowing. Why won't anyone say something? Cloud's going to be fine, right? There's a limit to how much suffering one can go through. I know there is.

He's not my brother. Really, he has nothing to do with me. If I were more confident that there was a God, however, I'd call to him now and ask for this man to pull through. I really do care about this family; you've got to believe me. That's why I can't stand the thought of losing him.

But if that's how I feel, then Roxas…..

The door to the waiting room opened. Every eye in the place turned hopefully toward the kind nurse who'd all but looked after them since they'd arrived.

"I brought a tray full of water and snacks," she smiled, hoping to raise the mood a little.

"Thanks," Zack smiled back rising to help her by taking the tray from her hands.

"Is there any news?" Leon asked not bothering to hold back the glimmer of desperation in his eyes.

"Well our doctors are doing everything they can to stabilize him," she said trying to avoid causing any negative or positive reactions. One wrong word in a room full of emotionally fragile men like this could quite possibly start a war. Just the same we all let out a massive sigh of disappointment.

"I'm sorry but I have to return to my patients. Please ask me if you need anything else though! I'll be back with blankets as soon as possible!" the woman said again with a warm smile. She closed the door behind her, dashing off to get her many jobs done quickly so she may return to help the disgruntled group.

I don't understand them, people like her. They want to help others so bad and expect nothing in return. She's different than me. Roxas is one thing but if it were anyone else's brother who'd been mowed down in traffic would I be here? Probably not. Forget brother. If I knew Cloud personally through no other connections would I be here?

I thought hard. Really hard. I tried to see Cloud as the cold, strong person I know he is but in his eyes I only saw Roxas looking back at me. Honestly I feel like if there were no Roxas I'd spend day and night just hitting on him. I'm such a bad person.

"Here," Zack said handing me two glasses of water, "You both need it."

"Thanks," I said accepting them and placing them temporarily on the bench next to me, "Hey, Roxy. Come on, you need a drink."

"I'm fine. I don't need it," he said sprawled out with his legs on the bench and an arm hiding his eyes.

"Sorry but you kinda have to. You're not getting dehydrated on my watch."

"Hospital water doesn't exactly sound tempting. I have no clue where it came from or how good their filter here is so just drop it," he said angrily.

What a stupid excuse.

I racked my brain for a second, "You can drink it from my mouth if you want," I said ignoring the weird and disapproving looks from those around me.

Roxas sat up, the loss of warmth from his head leaving my lap feeling empty. His cold glare cut my very soul.

"Sorry. I know it's not the time or place but it got you to sit up for the first time in a few hours," I said holding a glass out to him. He accepted it taking a small sip then placing it next to him, "You know," I started, fed up with everyone's horrifying negativity, "Every single one of you knows Cloud a hell of a lot better than I do. Accept Hayner, maybe….. No wait, you and Roxas are childhood friends. So yeah, every single one of you! You should know he's way too strong to let a crash like that be the end. Stop acting like we're in a mortuary. We're in a god damn hospital! As long as that remains there's still hope that he'll make it through this!"

"Six broken ribs, a punctured lung, several damaged organs, a broken leg, a broken arm and heavy bleeding both internally and externally," Roxas repeated quietly. That's what the nurse had told them when they first arrived.

"I honestly can't see Cloud's body NOT recovering. Can you?" I asked looking around. No one would meet my eyes. Fucken great. This is the worst support network ever. I wanted to try harder but there really wasn't anything for me to say. Right now Cloud was lingering and only time could comfort us the way we truly needed it.

Defeated I gave up grabbing my glass of water and downing it as if it were cheap whisky. Once more the room fell into complete silence. Leon and Zack stared longingly at the wall next to them while Reno held his head in his hands, Hayner texted as quietly as he could manage and Roxas began crying softly again. Just perfect. Happy Thanksgiving everyone.

It's looking grim. I know I said that I don't have much confidence in the existence of a god and I'm sorry if this makes me a hypocrite but please, dear ruler of the new world, please PLEASE surprise me for once.

After a few minutes left in silence the door once again swung open and once again twelve hungry eyes darted upward in hope. We all expected to see our little nurse friend. What we didn't expect were two police officers to come barging in.

"Finally! Reno! We've been looking for you for an hour! You SAID you'd take the grave yard shift if we let you go to your dinner party!" the girl said folding her arms. That was Cissnei. Tall bald and scary is Rude. I've gotten to know a lot of the police force in my time both through Reno and by my own stupidity.

"I would have but as you can see something came up and now one of my friends is dying," Reno snapped not too amused that he'd been hunted down by his colleagues, "How'd you even find me so fast anyway?"

"The police car parked on the hospital lawn was a pretty good indication," Rude said raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Reno we really are sorry things aren't going too well but 'something came up' isn't an excuse to blow off work. You know we're incredibly understaffed this season. Tseng finally passed out after sixty two straight hours of work! I'm going on forty myself so please come back with us!" Cissnei pleaded stress and fatigue eminent in her voice.

I glanced over at my brother. A small apology smile creeped onto his face.

"Okay, before you answer, consider this. If you say no then we'll have to take you back to the station in hand cuffs," Rude said. Clearly he was having none of this shit tonight. I wonder how long it's been since HE had a break.

"You can't bring me in for ditching work!"

"No but why don't you try at least a dozen different cases of public drunkenness. Let's not test the limit of our sanity here. Chief is already livid. Do you know what he'll do to us if we come back without you?"

"Not a clue but you'll have to figure that one out alone cuz I'm not leaving this room," Reno said standing in order to fight off the angry bear of a man if need be.

It was on. The worst possible time in the worst possible place but still. On it was.

"Reno, if it keeps you out of trouble we could call you the second we get any news. We wouldn't want you getting fired….." Zack said watching the situation grow stickier and stickier by the second.

"No way. I came here with you guys, I'm leaving with you guys. Besides, I drove half of you here. And I want to know how Cloud's doing the second we get the news! You can forget me leaving."

"Alright I've had enough of this. Let's go!" Rude said making a grab for my dear brother.

"Hey hey HEY!" He screeched dodging his hand and pulling his gun out of his jacket. He pointed it at the bald man who froze instantly. What idiot carries a gun around in a hospital? He's not even wearing his uniform.

Everyone only seemed mildly surprised.

"Reno, stop being stupid," Cissnei said rubbing her face in her hands. Just one more throb in here massive migraine, I assume.

"I couldn't if I tired, you know that. Okay so as of now you're all my hostages. Accept for you two," Reno said motioning to Cissnei and Rude, "You may leave but we all have a big reason to stay. That includes me so run along now or we're going to be tomorrow's head line."

Without even batting an eye Rude pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Reno. If extreme worry and extreme exhaustion had a baby with situational properties, this is what it would look like.

"Okay I'm done playing games. You have until the count of three to drop your weapon and come quietly," he commanded.

"One," Cissnei rolled her eyes

"Two," the atmosphere changed completely. All at once the weight of the situation came crashing down on each individual person.

"E-EXCUSE ME!" that kind nurse said walking into the room wide eyed in fear at what she saw, "Please, no gunfire on hospital grounds!"

"Sorry! You see we were just trying to convince our partner here to go back to work," Cissnei explained. As if that made the situation any less irregular.

Wait, hold on.

Roxas and I noticed it at the same time. She told us she'd come back with blankets next time which wasn't more than ten minutes ago. Her arms were empty. Not enough time had passed.

"What happened?" Roxas asked on his feet in an instant, "Is he alright?"

The shock of walking into a standoff must have stunned her. For a second she looked thoroughly confused. That passed, however, as another one of her warm smiles crossed her face. This one seemed far less sure than any of her previous smiles, "Aw about that. He's alive and stable but I'm afraid he's in a coma. This may be temporary but you have to understand that there's a chance that he'll never recover."

I studied the blond's face intently. I couldn't read it at all. Was he happy that Cloud was alive or upset because he may never wake up? Should I try talking to him? I'm not going to lie; this situation scares the fuck out of me.

"Can I see him?" he asked trying to stop himself from crying.

"Well…"

His eyes immediately started to swell with tears.

"Right this way," the nurse said defeated instantly.

Roxas followed, a look of satisfaction across his face.

"That means you can leave too! You got your news now it's time to snap back to reality," Cissnei shouted towards my brother.

"Fine but next time a friend of mine nearly dies just drop it, okay?" Reno said finally lowering his gun.

"Oh wait," the nurse said halting, hand on the door knob, "Usually this isn't something one does alone. Would you prefer to bring a friend?"

Roxas glanced first at me and then between Zack and Leon, "Well….."

The two of them exchanged looks.

"You go," Zack said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's enough to know that he's alive for now but I have no right over you to go checking up on him."

"Thanks," Leon responded unsure of how to react in this sort of situation. In an instant the three police officers, Leon, Roxas and the nurse were gone.

**Leon**

You'd be surprised how fast four hours can go by when you're thinking so hard you have to remind yourself to breathe. Walking down that long, bright hall way was possibly the most sad and obnoxious task I'd ever been faced with. It was so hard not to run as fast as I could. Cloud, the last time I saw you I could see so much hurt painted across your face. What expression would he wear now?

"This is it. I can only give you five minutes or so so please make the best of your time," the nurse said opening the door for us.

"Thanks," I said stepping into the dark room.

"Thank you," Roxas mumbled doing the same. The nurse flipped the light switch illuminating the room before taking her leave, for now. I just gazed down at the man I'd spent so much time thinking about. I never stop thinking about him. I can hardly even accept letting his hand go! How the fuck did I let this happen?

Before I knew it I was sitting at his side, my hand resting on the cast of his broken arm. He didn't look worried or sad. It was the first time I'd ever seen him lacking misery. He was so beautiful.

_Stop acting like we're in a mortuary. We're in a god damn hospital!_

It's true. I really did doubt that Cloud would pull through for a while but when fate hates people like us so much it's hard to keep on hoping. I won't do it any more though. I know he'll get better. Axel's right, Cloud's way too tough to die like this.

I glanced across the man's stomach at the younger blond. Silently he caressed the pads of his fingers. It was possibly the only part of his arm not covered in cuts and road burn. He wasn't crying but I could see the gears of his mind turning and turning like a tornado. I couldn't help but wonder….. Did he blame me?

God knows I did.

Why should I care? I actually thought that! Why should I care if he wants to be miserable?

You know, I'm selfish. I knew from the moment I met him that if I let myself become attached to this man it would only mean trouble. If I'd have known for a second that things would turn out like this I wouldn't have even considered perusing him. It's bad, I know but at this point if he dies then all I'd want to do is follow him. I can't stand love like this. I thought I was miserable before but I'm in way too deep now.

So I'll stick by what I said. I'm selfish. And I'll never be able to forgive myself for that.

The heart monitor beeped in that constant pattern assuring that no amount of silence was truly peaceful. Beep. Beep. Beep. It sounded nothing like his actual heartbeat. I wanted to break the infernal machine. Which reminds me-

All my recent impulses raced back to my mind as I shuttered in shame. I've lost so much control lately. What makes me different than a beast? Everything I do is so backwards! Why can't I be the way I was?

"Cloud," I mumbled under my breath. What the hell have you done to me?

"-nd you see," we heard an increasingly familiar voice say as the door swung open. I stood out of shock. Roxas however just kept staring at his heavily damaged brother's arm. It was as if he hadn't noticed at all.

"I didn't have the heart to say no," the nurse finished from behind a very serious looking man in a white doctor's coat.

"Good evening," the man said drinking me in like coffee. I could tell the second he stepped in the door that we didn't belong here. Of course I was informed from the start but it took an icy stare from this man and an apologetic look from the nurse for me to finally take a hint.

"I'm very sorry. I know this is a very traumatic event but I promise you everything possible is being done to help your friend. For now the patient is in no condition to have visitors."

"We have to leave?" Roxas asked finally looking up, "but it's way too soon!"

"We'll leave," I said not daring to look back at the younger blond who no doubt was attempting to burn holes in the back of my head with his eyes, "After you give us the run down on Cloud's situation."

The man tried not to look pissed as he pulled out his clipboard. I'm sure whatever method got us out of here faster was in his best interest. Either way complying with needy people was always a pain. I'm sure this man knows that better than anyone. Well, what can I say? You shouldn't have become a doctor.

"It says here he has quite a few broken bones and damaged organs, the most serious of them being a punctured lung received from several broken ribs-"

"We know that much but how'd the operation go?" Roxas snapped impatiently.

The man paused for a second as if processing Roxas's request, "Unfortunately I'm not a surgeon so I don't have any firsthand knowledge to offer. According to this it was a rather smooth operation up to a point."

"What point," I asked eyes narrowing in frustration. Just tell me if he's going to fucking wake up!

"An hour or so into the operation he began seizing. At that point he died but only for a few seconds. After another hour or so of stabilizing him the operation went flawlessly. In fact he seems to be doing far better than most of the people we've seen in his position."

"Cloud died?" Roxas asked looking wide eyed down at the man who'd tried so hard to raise him after they'd lost everything.

"So what are the chances that he'll wake up?" I asked unwilling to wait any longer.

"I'm sorry I don't think I can answer that. Remember, the operation was only completed about ten minutes ago."

"Humor me. I want your best medical opinion," I said prepared to stand right here until I got what I wanted.

The man let his eyes linger on me as he raised the board in front of his face. For a second he studied the content.

"In my BEST medical opinion, based on his current stats, I'd give him somewhere between a thirty five to forty percent chance of waking. This is strictly a post-surgery estimate though. If you want a real number I'd come back tomorrow. For now I think it'd be best for you to go home and get some sleep."

"Alright. Thank you so much for your time. Roxas?" I called turning to the shorter blond.

Long shimmering golden locks so similar to Cloud's. What was that?

"Y-yeah," Roxas said tearing himself away from the last living member of his house hold. As usual the nurse held the door open for the doctor and us. The doctor stalked out of the room first. Roxas following him, I prepared myself for a night of worrying and self-loathing. It shouldn't be too bad. It had to be around three in the morning by now. In the very least the night would be short.

As my foot breached the doorway as I took a final farewell glace backward. Just as I thought. There'd been no change. I half expected to see another person standing next to the bed, possibly staring out the window at the thick, muggy sky. I must be more tired than I thought.

I exited the room. The kind nurse made sure to turn off the light and carefully close the door behind us.

"Your friends are all still waiting for you. It'd be rude to keep them waiting, don't you think?" she said not even phased that we could have gotten her fired.

"I guess so," I mumbled following her once more down the long, bright hallway.

"Hey now, don't make that face! Both of you! Even if today was the worst you'll ever experience, at least there's still tomorrow."

I let her words sink in for a second before allowing a smile, for the first time since before Cloud, Zack and I went ballistic, to sneak its way onto my face. It was more for her sake than anything. Anyone could see how hard she's worked to keep us satisfied.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Mine? I'm Yuna."

"Well Yuna, I guess if you're working we'll see you tomorrow," I said as we approached the door our friends were inevitably still behind.

"I'll look forward to it," she said nodding happily before taking her leave.

For a second we both just watched her go. After seeing Cloud at his absolute worst it was so hard to go back and face them.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Hm?"

"Just until Cloud recovers, how'd you like to stay at my house? You shouldn't have to be alone in that apartment."

For a second I thought the boy was going to start crying again. Instead he simply nodded his head.

Cloud, I'm going to make sure that everything's taken care of for when you wake up. There won't be a single obstacle left for you.

Accept for Zack. That's the one issue I can't resolve.

**Yo. That. Took. FOREVER! It's hard to get into the rhythm of a story you haven't touched in months! But still, I did it! Something feels a little off about this chapter though. It's not just that Yuna managed to wiggle her way into this one somehow (I'm really not a Yuna fan). I don't know. Give me your opinions and I'll rewrite the chapter to both yours and my likings. And this time I promise! No disappearing for massive chunks of time! Again, I can't tell you how happy I am to be back! Life without writing=NOT A LIFE I WANT TO LIVE!**

**Also, I'd like to take this time to announce a new fic of mine, Double Overtime. This is a Seiner fic with a heavy emphasis on soccer. Oh, and on hot manly sex. I'm a little worried for this one….. How will the world react to a yaoi/sports fic? I mean, I love the both subjects but how many other weirdoes out there do? I mean, I haven't seen any others so far so I have no clue! I guess for everyone else there's Double Overtime's sister fic, Unacceptable. This one's a Zemyx fic with more emphasis on mental stability (surprised?) that takes place in the same "World", if you will. So yeah! Check them out if you're feeling up to it! I'll see you next time!**


End file.
